Vidas secretas
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: Bella é uma advogada de liderança em Miami, o mais importante é o seu trabalho, por isso tem pouca vida social, mais ele tem um segredo... O que vai acontecer quando o irmão mais velho de seu único amigo e colega, a conhece em um elevador?
1. Chapter 1

Vidas secretas

Autor:fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original:http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

Julho 2010

"Good Morning Miami, são sete horas da manhã de um novo dia de verão, o clima é um pouco mais frio hoje do que estamos acostumados o que faz com que as pessoas fiquem mais tempo na rua, como todos sabem começamos a manhã com uma das mais famosas cantoras do momento, Shakira. Os deixo com o seu mais recente single "Lobo", me despedindo, então, Santos White".

Enquanto preparava meu café da manhã, dançava ao ritmo da música. Terminei tudo e depois de um café reforçado, peguei minha maleta, desliguei o rádio e me dirigi para o meu escritório.

-Bom dia, Michelle! Disse à recepcionista.

-Bom dia, Srta. Swan, o Sr. Coffey a está esperando em seu escritório.

-Obrigado Michelle.

Apertei o botão do elevador que levava ao último andar e caminhei por todos os corredores até chegar ao escritório do meu chefe.

_ Entre, Srta. Swan.

- Bom dia, Sr. Coffey, me chamou?

-Sim, por favor, sente-se.

-Obrigada.

- Bem, Senhorita Swan, eu a chamei ao meu escritório porque tenho um caso novo para você.

-Muito bom, e de que se trata?

-O nome '"Victor Newton", te lembra alguma coisa?

- Não é o acionista majoritário da revista de moda Newton?

-Sim, é sim. Você sabe que seu tio morreu há um mês e seu único filho, Mike, está metido com drogas e outras questões?

-Claro, ele também tem sido denunciado várias vezes por estar ameaçando alguns clientes da empresa e outras, por assédio a funcionárias do sexo feminino, na maioria modelos da revista.

-'Bem, o fato é que quando o tio faleceu, todas as ações foram passadas seu sobrinho Victor Newton. Mike descobriu e quer destruir a empresa por qualquer meio, de modo Victor pediu nossa ajuda para despedir seu primo da empresa, sem sofrem muitas perdas. Já tentaram através do desempenho no trabalho, mas não pode. Por isso veio aqui para pedir-nos para ver se há alguma ponta solta, para que pudesse ser o único que trabalhe na revista sem ter que pedir opinião para o filho de Newton.

-Problemas familiares, por causa do testamento. Bem, não se preocupe eu cuido desse caso, Sr. Coffey, passe-me o que você tem sobre ele e me dê o seu número de contato, vou pedir a minha secretária para agendar a entrevista para amanhã de manhã.

-"assim que eu gosto, Srta.". Swan. Boa sorte- disse estendendo-me a mão.

-Obrigado chefe.

Saí do escritório e de repente meu telefone começou a tocar.

- Olá?

-Bella, sou eu, como anda o caso Blue?

Oi-C está tudo bem, se tudo correr como até agora ele vai deixar de aguentar a raposa de sua esposa, e eu tenho certeza que ele não vai contestar a guarda compartilhada dos filhos, sabe que se ela não aceita, pode acabar na cadeia deixar seus filhos menores em casa por semanas, por isso aqui o caso é encerrado com sucesso seguro.

-Grande, por certo, seu irmão e Rose têm algo para nos dizer, esta noite. Então, Alice e eu passaremos por volta das 9h, para te pegar, pode ser?

"Tudo bem, então logo nos falamos, Jasper". Coffey me deu um novo caso e eu tenho que olhar com cuidado. A propósito, amanhã eu preciso que venha ao meu escritório. Eu tenho algo para falar com você sobre o caso que Claus pegou no mês passado, sobre o homem que supostamente molestou sua filha... o juiz reabriu o caso e estamos encarregados de assumi-lo, pois o juiz acha que perdeu alguma coisa, ok?

"É claro Bella, nos vemos na hora do jantar e discutimos".

-Claro, tchau.

Olhei para os papéis que Andrew havia me entregado e não vi nada de anormal então, só me restava falar com o Sr. Newton.

-Michelle, ligue para o Sr. Newton e diga que amanhã bem cedo, venha ao meu escritório, por favor, se perguntar quem é, você diz que...

-Já sei, estou ligando da S & C Law, para agendar uma consulta para amanhã de manhã com a advogada Isabella Swan...

-Me desculpe, Michelle. Disse rindo.

-Não se preocupe que tudo está sob controle.

"Tudo bem eu vou deixar você, por certo, na hora do almoço"...

Sim, eu sei, C. me ligou para avisar que estariam comendo juntos. C

-Ok, você pode continuar com seu trabalho, disse, desligando.

Eu liguei o computador e procurei obter mais informações sobre a revista e, no enquanto isso aproveitava para responder às mensagens enviadas para mim, para o meu programa de rádio, amanhã à noite. Depois de responder a algumas mensagens eu peguei minha bolsa e peguei o elevador até o saguão para esperar por C.

Eu estava esperando quando meu telefone tocou novamente.

- Olá?

-Bella, minha pequena, te atrapalho neste momento?

"Oi pai, eu estou esperando por Jasper para o almoço, você precisa de alguma coisa"?

'"Não filha só queria saber como iam as coisas não veio me ver no último mês.".

-Me desculpe, eu estou muito ocupada na empresa, eu prometo que na próxima semana vou visitar você. Também acho que você não tem ficado sozinho por muito tempo, Emmett me disse que Sue tem ficado mais contigo que em sua casa. Eu sei que um dia esses nós vamos ser surpreendidos com você se casando com ela.

- Socorro-sussurrou, eu só ria.

- Bom, papai, tenho que desligar, pois Jasper já está aqui, nós falamos, te amo- disse antes de desligar.

- Charlie, ou era um admirador secreto?

-Charlie.

-Bella deve parar de trabalhar tanto e se divertir mais, nunca sai com a gente, só às segundas-feiras, pois trabalhas todos os outros dias. Tenho que conversar com Andrew para que não fique te enviando tanto trabalho.

"Não seja bobo Jazz está tudo bem, além do mais, logo me darão férias e eu vou ser toda sua".

-Sim, claro, como no mês passado, tínhamos tudo planejado para ir para o Canadá e, no final fomos só nós quatro, porque você teve que trabalhar.

-Jasper na verdade, no mês passado eu estava com Charlie, somos amigos e além do mais, são dois casais e eu não gosto de segurar velas.

-Bobagem, eu vivo com Alice e Emmett com Rose, se disse para sairmos todos juntos era ter um feriado de amigos não românticos, mais se fosse esse o caso poderia ter me dito e eu convidaria Jake, gerente na estação de seguros de seu pai, com certeza ele gostaria de fazer-te companhia.

-Jasper não começa, aquele cara me dá arrepios é tão estranho com o suas histórias de sua tribo que eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha com ele e ele me fazer alguma coisa.

-Vamos, Bella, você tem 23 anos, divirta-se. Desta vez não têm essa desculpa, meu irmão Edward volta para casa em um par de semanas e virá conosco para Punta Cana. Ah! Nada de celular nas férias.

-Ok, como queira. Por certo, às 11:30, o mais tardar, eu tenho que estar em casa, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo.

-Ok, Bella, como quiser. Disse Jasper, resignado.

Após o almoço voltamos juntos para o escritório. Nesse dia, como qualquer outro, eu saí de lá às oito e meia, peguei meu casaco e desci correndo para o estacionamento e de volta para casa antes de chegarem Jasper e Alice procurando por mim.

Às nove horas tocou o porteiro pontual como nunca.

-Ei!

- Oi, Be! Você sabe que notícias nos darão nossos irmãos?

-Me desculpe, eu não sei nada.

-Deus, vamos ver se desta vez eles decidem se casar de uma vez, estão juntos desde o colegial e logo minha irmã fará 25 e seu irmão, 26. Para que continuar perdendo tempo?

-Alice, acontece quando tem que acontecer.

-Estou com Bella, querida, não sabes os papéis do divórcio que vejo todos os dias na minha mesa.

Logo chegamos à casa de meu irmão e depois de estacionar, batemos à porta.

-"Olá irmãzinha"!

-"Olá Emmett, pare de me girar em meus braços, vai me deixar enjoada".

-Lamento é que já fazem quase duas semanas que não vejo você. Certamente não está comendo direito! Cada você está mais magra. Jasper, não está cuidando da minha irmã enquanto almoçam?

- Não fale besteira, Emmett, eu como o que eu quero.

-Então, sua perda de peso se deve ao fato de você se exercitar durante a noite com alguém? Disse levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas

-Emmett, não seja estúpido, eu não tenho tempo para encontrar um parceiro.

-Ufa, Bella tem 23 anos e ainda é virgem. Por Deus, sai e encontre um homem para lhe dar um bom trato, eu garanto que você vai me agradecer.

-Não seja um burro-Emmett. Rosalie o repreendia.

-Mudando de assunto, qual é a notícia maravilhosa? Você vai se casar com ela? Alice disse, emocionada.

-"Ummm, não, nós não vamos nos casar, anãzinha, é muito melhor", disse o meu irmão a olhar para Rose.

-"Algo melhor do que a hipótese de casamento"? E o que é?

-"Nós estamos grávidos"! Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- O quê? Perguntamos Jasper, Alice e eu, de uma vez.

-"Realmente, isso é ótimo!".

-Bem, parece que eu vou ter que organizar um chá de bebê, Alice disse amuada, embora, pensando bem poderia ser as duas coisas. Com quanto tempo você está de gestação?

-Um mês e meio-responderam ao mesmo tempo-

- Jooo, não dá tempo para organizar o casamento em um mês.

-Alice não se preocupe, eu prometo que depois que o bebê nascer, será você quem organizará nosso casamento.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, obrigada, obrigada!

Neste momento o meu telefone tocou.

-"Desculpe, eu sai do sofá para atender ao telefone".

- Olá?

-Three, onde está você? Já são quase 11:45 e ainda não chegou.

-Ah, não, desculpe, eu já estou indo, demoro uns 15 minutos para chegar à rádio. Disse em um sussurro.

-"'OK, eu vou esperar".

Eu desliguei o telefone e fui para a sala me despedir dos garotos.

-Gente, desculpe, eu tenho que ir.

- Quem era?

-Não seja intrometido, Emmett. Rose repreendeu.

-Good-bye!

Fechei a porta e como prometi as doze cheguei à rádio, coloquei minha máscara e Aitor me acompanhou até a sala de rádio.

- "Boa noite ouvintes, são doze e meia da noite e todos os dias conosco neste momento a nossa amiga, Three", a última vez que nós estávamos conversando, falávamos sobre quais as posturas Kama sutra, as mulheres se sentem mais satisfeitas. Esta questão foi muito bem recebido entre todos vocês e hoje aqui, queridos ouvintes, "Three" vai responder a algumas de suas cartas. Boa noite e bem-vinda mais uma noite Three "

- "Hey mais uma noite. pessoal! A primeira coisa que eu farei, será responder às suas cartas ao vivo, a primeira carta que eu escolhi é esta".

Cara Three, algumas semanas atrás a minha namorada e eu descobrimos que íamos ser pais, a minha pergunta é: Podemos seguir tendo relações sexuais sem afetar o bebê? Você recomenda sexo duro com ela em seu estado?

Atm: Deus Zeus.

-Bem, Deus Zeus. Eu sei que os homens não podem viver sem sexo, pois isso os mataria. Que sua parceira esteja grávida não significa que você não pode ter relações sexuais, pode continuar tendo, porém com cuidado para não prejudicar o bebê. Se ainda está nos primeiros meses de gravidez pode continuar a ter relações sexuais de qualquer maneira, contanto que você vá com cuidado, e quando a gravidez estiver mais avançado, não se esqueça de que você não poderá fazer todas as posições, evite as que o seu peso ou o de sua parceira, possam comprimir a barriga já proeminente. Espero que minha resposta possa servi-lo.

Era cerca de três horas quando o programa de rádio terminou, e eu esgotada cheguei em casa, tomei banho e adormeci nua, na minha cama ainda feita.


	2. Chapter 2

Vidas secretas by fati21 em português.

O link da fic original está no primeiro capítulo.

Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph.

Cap: 2

Férias em Punta Cana

Logo chegaram as minhas férias na empresa e no rádio, meu irmão e meus amigos tinha organizado a viagem.

Eu só tinha que gravar meus programas de rádio e relaxar, segundo Jasper, o seu amado irmão Edward já estava esperando por nós lá, já que não teria que tomar tantos voos e por fim eu o conheceria, porque eu o conhecia apenas pelo que disseram os meninos e Alice.

Era cerca de dez horas quando chegamos ao aeroporto, segundo Jasper, seu irmão nos estava esperando, nessa hora eu estava com um desejo terrível de ir ao banheiro, pedindo desculpas aos outros por isso, eu fui fazer as minhas necessidades.

Mas quando acabei de abrir a porta do banheiro feminino, dei de cara com um rapaz de cabelos cor de cobre, com uma ruiva, devorando-se em cima da pia. O que me deixou estática.

Ohhh, vamos mais forte, vem, mete bem fundo, gritava a ruiva.

"Então você gosta assim, sua puta disse o menino, a velocidade cada vez maior".

Naquele momento, o menino olhou no espelho e me viu, eu pensei que pararia ou algo assim, mas nada, apenas sorriu e continuou a aumentar suas investidas. Ver alguém fazendo isso pela primeira vez na minha vida me excitou e logo minha calcinha estava um pouco molhada.

Sem que eu me desse conta, o cara passou por mim e disse:

"Espero que tenham gostado de apreciar, bela e na próxima, se junte a nós em vez de assistir disse tocando o meu traseiro".

Corei e sai do banheiro, a vontade de fazer xixi havia passado e agora eu só queria poder baixar esse fogo.

Eventualmente, o irmão de Jasper não apareceu lá e fomos de táxi para o hotel, na chegada, foram dadas as chaves de dois quartos.

-Desculpe-me, mas tinha reservado quatro quartos e não dois, eu disse.

-Sinto muito senhorita, mas o Sr. Cullen retificou dizendo que só precisariam de três quartos, a outra chave está com o Sr. Cullen está em seu quarto.

Fiquei estática, o que isso significa? Teria que dividir um quarto com um estranho e ainda por cima, homem?

-Bella eu prometo a você que iremos corrigir isto, disse Emmett.

-Você não sabe, então melhor eu voltar para casa e vocês ficarem aqui e de quebra, na volta eu vou visitar o meu pai, disse dando meia volta.

-"Isabella Swan, não se mexa daí", disse Alice.

-"Eu não vou dormir com o irmão de Jasper e não vou dormir com Alice e ponto, por isso, está decidido, vou voltar para casa.".

-Bella-meu irmão não morde, e, além disso, podemos pedir uma cama de solteiro e você não terá que dormir na mesma cama com ele. Anda, me rogou Jasper, fazendo o típico biquinho da Alice.

-É, mas uma única brincadeira de mau gosto dele e eu estou fora, disse entrando em um elevador que estava fechando, vamos ver se não morro ao entrar no quarto.

Quando o elevador estava fechado eu comecei a ouvir barulhos estranhos atrás de mim e me virei para ver se algo estava acontecendo. E nada vi que uma menina de cabelos escuros pagando um boquete para um cara que se me lembro bem, foi o mesmo que estava pegando a ruiva no aeroporto.

- Será que você quer se juntar a nós? Perguntou ao menino antes de virar a garota para coloca-la com as mãos na parede e penetrá-la em uma única e segura estocada. Irá desfrutar como ela disse, pegando velocidade?

-"Não, obrigado, eu respondi tentando não olhar". A umidade na minha calcinha tinha reaparecido,

"Não se feche, com certeza você gosta e tudo, mais caso você não tenha notado a luz se foi e provavelmente vai demorar a voltar, assim sendo, por que não se diverte um pouco, ainda que seja só tocando-se disse olhando para mim com os olhos quase branco ao corrê-lo pela menina. Sente-se", disse ele.

- O quê?

-Que você se sente no chão -me ordenou-

-"Não". Eu disse.

-"Bem, você quem pediu", ele me disse, pegando- me em seus braços e me fazendo sentar sobre ele no chão.

- O que você está fazendo? Eu disse nervosamente

-"Vou retirar o seu calor, disse levantando minha saia".

-Não se meta co... Antes de terminar de falar, os seus dedos entravam e saiam de dentro de mim de forma atropelada. Sem nem me dar conta gemidos começaram a sair da minha boca e eu estava ofegante, comecei a mover meu corpo ao ritmo de seus dedos.

-Quer que eu pare ou devo continuar? Disse reduzindo a velocidade dos dedos.

-Continue-disse num sussurro, enquanto seus dedos se moviam mais rapidamente.

- Você gosta disso? Disse metendo mais um dedo dentro de mim e de bombeamento mais rápido.

-Sim, por favor... Mais rápido... Oh eu gemia. Ao fundo eu vi a garota se masturbando enquanto nos via, segundos depois, explodi em sua mão-.

-Umm sabe gostosa, disse lambendo os dedos, com certeza, até a próxima, disse, saindo do elevador.

Eu ainda estava chocada com o que aconteceu, me levantei do chão, me arrumei e comecei a procurar pelo meu quarto. Quando o encontrei, chamei e ninguém respondeu, mas no quarto ao lado, ouvi mais uma vez a voz desse cara gemendo e a voz de uma menina falando para ele ir mais fundo e mais forte. Eu só engoli seco e fiquei esperando que meu irmão ou alguém viesse me procurar.

Como ninguém apareceu lá eu decidi ir até a recepção e pedir a chave para o meu quarto dizendo que o meu colega de quarto não estava lá. Ao entrar, eu deixei a minha mala ao lado da cama e fui me lavar um pouco cerca de meia hora depois bateram à minha porta.

-"Bella, vamos comer", disse Alice, pulando. O resto do pessoal nos esperam abaixo.

-"É claro". Disse, fechando a porta do quarto.

Quando chegamos, vimos Jasper falar com um menino de cabelos de cobre sentado ao seu lado, de uma cor de cobre que tinha visto muitas vezes hoje e rezei para que não fosse.

-Aqui estamos, meninos. Disse Alice, sentando- se ao lado de Jasper, me deixando a cadeira vazia ao lado do estranho.

-Bella, eu quero te apresentar meu irmão Edward, disse Jasper, apontando para o cara do elevador.

Vê-lo na minha frente com seu sorriso torto e olhos verdes me olhando, fez com que as imagens do elevador viessem à minha mente.

-Isabella Swan-... Eu disse com um sussurro.

-Encantado, disse piscando para mim.

-"Bem, então depois de feitas as apresentações, vamos comer", disse o meu irmão.

A fome passou e eu só rezava para que algo acontecesse e eu pudesse escapar de suas proximidades, estava tão distraída que eu não percebi que sua mão estava na minha perna e em direção a minha coxa.

Sem que ele percebesse, movi minha perna e o pisei, e foi então que meu celular tocou.

-Me desculpe, eu disse com um sorriso falso, olhando em sua direção.

-Bella, combinamos que não haveriam celulares, Jasper me repreendeu.

-Me desculpe, eu estava esperando uma chamada urgente, pedi desculpas e sai para atender-.

-Diga-me, Aitor.

-Three, eu preciso que você vá a algum computador e responda às mensagens dos telespectadores, por favor, eu preciso de respostas para a noite de programa.

-Ok, não se preocupe, agora mesmo eu farei isso.

Eu desliguei o telefone e quando me virava para voltar ao restaurante, Edward estava lá.

-Isabella, eu não posso esperar para chegar hoje à noite, poderá desfrutar como nunca antes.

-"Você está errado, você não vai fazer nada porque você não vai me tocar, sendo assim, quero você a cem metros de distância de mim". Disse tentando me esquivar.

-"Não foi o que você disse no elevador, enquanto você me pedia para tocá-la mais forte", disse no meu ouvido.

-Cala a boca, eu rosnava.

- Que falaria seu irmão, se ele soubesse o que aconteceu no elevador?

- Você está me ameaçando?

-'Não, só estou dizendo que você vai cair em minha cama mais cedo do que você pensa e se não for por conta própria, seu irmão fiará sabendo, ele riu.

-Chantagista maldito! Disse, dando um tapa na cara dele. E indo em direção a um ciber café.

-Eu gosto, foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de deixar o hotel.

Nota: Uau! Acho que as coisas ainda vão pegar fogo entre esses dois. E esse Edward, que safado.

Deixem reviews, por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Vidas secretas

Autor:fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original:http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

Cap: 3

O QUE fiz ontem à noite?

Depois de responder os e-mails enviados a mim por Aitor, eu fui procurar meu irmão e os outros, esperando que Edward não estivesse com eles, não queria ele perto de mim depois do que aconteceu no elevador.

No final, eu os encontrei nos jardins, indo para o pub ao lado da piscina e Edward não estava com eles e eu relaxei um pouco.

-Era hora anãzinha! Nem nas férias, deixam você em paz? Perguntou meu irmão.

-Não voltará a acontecer eu prometo. Tomaremos alguma coisa?

"Claro, mas para você nada de álcool, se não, ninguém pode pará-la com suas danças e assim por diante, e é muito fácil para você ficar nesse estado", disse Jasper.

A voz de Edward foi ouvida e me deixou tensa novamente.

-Não se preocupe irmão, eu vou cuidar dela, certo? Disse se aproximando de mim.

-Eu não preciso de guarda-costas, "eu sei cuidar de mim mesma, disse me afastando".

-"O que você quiser", disse desaparecendo da minha vista.

-Bella, há algo de errado com o meu irmão? Está muito distante com ele e você não é assim.

-Não é nada, eu estou naqueles dias, disse tomando um trago de tequila.

Lentamente, as horas foram passando e o álcool no meu corpo se intensificou. Normal após quatro tequilas, uma margarita e um pouco de uísque.

A música dançante me trouxe a um estado muito agradável, como se estivesse possuída e comecei a dançar ao ritmo dela. Mais cedo do que esperado, mãos envolveram minha cintura seguindo o meu ritmo mais e mais sensual e erótico, as mãos do meu companheiro passeavam pelo meu corpo de forma lenta e torturante, eu não sabia quem era, mas eu gostei do seu toque.

Quando era já estava impossível me controlar, me virei e devorei os lábios do meu companheiro, que por um momento eu pensei que fosse Edward, logo apaguei aquela imagem na minha cabeça, o que me deixou um pouco mareada.

"Eu acho que ... que ...de ve ria ... ir para o meu ...quar ...to 'Eu disse da forma que pude.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou te levar. Disse meu companheiro. Apertando minha bunda de encontro ao seu evidente abaulamento, um gesto que me incendiou.

Sem pensar eu o peguei pela mão e o levei em direção ao meu quarto, o qual não conseguia me lembrar onde era. Pegamos o elevador e logo devorei seus lábios e desabotoei sua camisa. Ele beijou meu pescoço e baixou meu vestido ligeiramente para beijar e morder meus seios, não pude deixar de gemer e saltar sobre ele, segurando-me em sua cintura com meu pé.

Eu não sei quando chegamos ao quarto, deitei na cama e, lentamente, com beijos e carícias nós fomos tirando nossas roupas, a partir daí tudo foi borrado.

O sol brilhava através da minha janela iluminando tudo ao meu redor, os meus olhos estavam pesados e tinha uma terrível dor de cabeça. Tentei levantar, mas logo acabei de volta na cama e tudo estava girando quando se passou um período razoável de tempo, eu saí da cama procurando uma aspirina para aliviar a dor de cabeça.

Quando passei pelo espelho foi que percebi que estava nua e o que me perturba mesmo foi o que eu vi, havia várias marcas no meu corpo, tanto no pescoço, como peito e ombros, fui para a cama apavorada para encontrar as provas, mas não havia mancha de sangue e eu relaxei um pouco. Mas a minha pergunta agora não era essa, mas sim como tinha ido parar no quarto? Com quem eu estava e como acabei assim? E, mais importante que diabos eu fiz ontem à noite?

Ele não me lembrava de nada, exceto que eu estava com meu irmão e meus amigos e comecei a beber, depois de algumas imagens minhas dançando com alguém e o beijando e depois disso tudo ficou preto. Olhei em volta procurando por qualquer evidência que pudesse me dar uma pista sobre o que aconteceu durante a noite e logo eu as tinha, todas as minhas roupas estavam espalhados ao redor da sala, os lençóis bagunçados e minha roupa íntima estava pendurada na lâmpada.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas dormir a noite toda eu não acho que tenha. Eu fui para o chuveiro para ver se minha dor de cabeça melhorava e tentando me lembrar de alguma coisa na noite passada. O chuveiro não ajudou muito, pois a dor de cabeça ainda continuava e ainda não me lembrava de nada. Agora ainda tinha que esconder os grandes chupões pelo meu corpo. Então eu me vesti e apenas no caso de alguma coisa ter acontecido ontem à noite, comprei a pílula do dia seguinte, pois não sabia se ele havia chegado a esse ponto. Coloquei meus óculos de sol e tão silenciosamente quanto possível para minha dor de cabeça, desci para tomar café com os outros que me esperavam.

"Bom dia anãzinha, como você passou a noite"? Gritou meu irmão.

-Não grite, por favor, minha cabeça dói, eu reclamei.

-Irmãzinha, te falamos para não beber deste tanto por causa disso, mas não me escutou. Deve dar graças ao Edward por espantar um babão enquanto dançava que estava se aproveitando da situação e metendo a mão em você.

Ainda com os óculos, olhei na direção de Edward e vi que ele também tinha uma marca no pescoço enquanto os outros não podiam ver pela posição.

- Quem me levou para o quarto? Perguntei sem dizer nada a Edward?

- Eu.

Nesse momento eu queria que a terra me tragasse. Foi ele que me fez essas marcas? Tirou minha roupa e não sei o que mais? Sem dizer qualquer coisa, corri para o banheiro e vomitei.

- Tudo bem? Perguntou Edward, bem atrás de mim.

-Tudo perfeito. Posso saber que diabos você fez comigo, seu depravado? Perguntei.

-Eu não sou um pervertido, eu te levei para o quarto e te coloquei na cama. Disse com seu sorriso característico-

- Não me foda, Cullen. Isso não se faz sozinho e tão pouco tirei minha roupa sozinha. Quando bebo assim, acabo dormindo de roupa e tudo. Você acha bonito se aproveitar de mim, sendo que eu estava bêbada?

-"Desculpe, mas você que tirou minha camisa no elevador, eu quase comeu a minha boca e disse-me para que eu te fizesse minha". Disse levantando uma sobrancelha, eu não tenho culpa que você esteja necessitada e procurando um bom garanhão para atender você.

'Você é um filho da puta. Disse batendo nele e falando para não me tocar de novo.

Saí do banheiro com pressa segurando as lágrimas que estavam lutando para cair. Eu não podia acreditar. Como poderia haver pessoas como ele? Aproveitou-se de mim quando estava bêbada e não se importou com nada e ainda joga a culpa sobre mim.

O braço do meu irmão me parou.

-Bella tem algo errado? Por que você está chorando? Disse meu irmão preocupado

"Eu estou bem, eu disse, soltando- me de seu abraço".

-"Bella você não chorar por nada", disse olhando para Edward. Você tem algo a dizer?

-Não, depois nos falamos Emmett, estou esperando uma chamada.

Saí com um passo firme em direção ao meu quarto, eu não podia acreditar que esse cara era o irmão de Jasper, que tanto adorava, era tão diferente de como ele e os outros me descreviam. Logo recebi o telefonema de Aitor me pedindo respostas para o programa da noite e disse a ele que na manhã seguinte estaria de volta em Miami, notícia que o deixou feliz e surpreso.

Eu comecei a fazer minhas malas e pedi uma passagem de avião para Miami, para o próximo voo, que sairia em quatro horas. Minutos depois começaram a bater na porta do quarto, quando abri encontrei Rosalie e Alice lá.

-Ei, podemos entrar? Queremos falar... "O que você faz com essas malas", disse Alice entrando como um furacão no quarto.

-Eu volto para Miami...

- Por quê? Algo aconteceu? Perguntaram as duas.

"Ligaram-me do trabalho e eu tenho que voltar, eu não acho que voltarei para cá quando terminar o que tenho que resolver".

- "Bella nos diga o que aconteceu, para que possamos ajudar", disse Rosalie,

-Não tem nada acontecendo, eu só não estou feliz aqui, disse. Não me interpretem mal, não é por vocês é só que estou com a cabeça mais no escritório que aqui e eu não vou estragar suas férias.

-Bella... Não precisa mentir, você está assim desde que você foi apresentada ao Edward. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

"Não, não o conheço e nem quero conhecer, simplesmente não fui com a cara dele".

-Se você diz isso, é porque alguma coisa aconteceu, o que é?

-Meninas, não é nada, de verdade. E vamos indo, pois meu avião sai em menos de quatro horas.

Quando i Emmett e Jasper me viram com as malas, seus sorrisos desapareceram e o de Edward apareceu ainda maior... Eu o odiava e ele ia me pagar.

- Onde você está indo? Questionaram os dois?

- Eu vou voltar para Miami, precisam de mim no escritório e desejo passar mais tempo com o pai. Eu respondi a suas perguntas?

-Sim, mas você quebrou sua promessa Bella, você disse que iria passar as férias com a gente e no dia seguinte você resolve voltar para casa.

-As promessas nunca são eternas, "falei saindo de sua vista, sempre algo vem e faz você mudar de ideia".

Depois disso, entrei em um táxi e cheguei ao aeroporto em meia hora, no início da noite eu já estava no meu apartamento em Miami, pela manhã voltaria a trabalhar e esperava que o Cullen não decidisse ficar aqui para viver, não o aguentaria por perto, por muito tempo, provavelmente, ele seria feliz fazendo a minha vida e a minha existência impossível de aguentar, era tão cruel e manipulador.

Eu estava determinada investigá-lo, eu tinha que conseguir alguma coisa que ele escondia, que era para ele não voltar a me chantagear, tinha que encontrar algo que ele não gostaria que as outras pessoas, incluindo sua família soubessem. Graças ao meu trabalho e meus contatos poderia conseguir.


	4. Chapter 4

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original: http:/ www. fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

Capítulo: 4

DECISÕES

Ao chegar em casa eu chamei meu irmão para que ele soubesse que eu já tinha voltado para , tomei um banho e peguei minha minha agenda telefônica, minha investigação tinha que começar o mais cedo possível para quando tivesse a chance de enfrentá-lo novamente.

Logo eu descobri que o número de um velho amigo da faculdade, que com três toques me atendeu.

-Olá! Faz tempo que não ouço sua voz, Bella, o que você precisa?

'Oi James, um longo tempo sem nos vermos, e como sempre, dando o ponto, eu preciso que você consiga informações sobre alguém, mas, por favor, nunca mencione sobre isso com meu pai e meu irmão quando você os vir.

- Do que se trata?

-'Eu preciso de todas as informações sobre Edward Cullen, tem 24 anos e estudou música na Universidade de Londres, eu preciso de informações o mais rápido possível, James.

"Isso já está feito, preciosa. Sabe, eu tenho uma ideia, eu vou te dar a informação sobre esse cara e você concorda em jantar comigo amanhã". Propôs James.

-James já falamos sobre isso, eu disse.

-"Vamos, será só um jantar de velhos amigos, ficou bem claro na última vez que você não queria nada comigo", disse ele com uma voz apagada.

-James-Não me faça isso, você sabe que eu me sinto mal.

-Então venha a esse jantar.

-Ok, mas nada de presentes e lugares românticos que eu te conheço.

-Feito, por favor, fique bem formosa, apesar de não ser necessário, irei levá-la para um lugar incrível.

-Ok, até amanhã cerca de nove e meia ...?

-Perfeito vou buscá-la em sua casa, até amanhã, Preciosa.

Depois de desligar o telefone eu removi o sabão do corpo e foi vestir algo confortável para jantar com meu pai, lhe faria uma surpresa.

Cerca de nove horas fui para o meu carro em direção à casa de meu pai, sem fazer muito barulho estacionei na porta, peguei as chaves sob o vaso e lentamente abri a porta.

Tudo estava escuro o que era raro, pois meu pai sempre estava em casa a essa hora, assistindo TV.

- Papai, chamei.

-Be ... Bella, ouvi a voz de meu pai na cozinha um pouco distorcida-.

-'Pai o que você faz na cozinha com a luz ...apagada?-Sussurrei quando vi a cena na cozinha

-Me desculpe, eu disse saindo dali, melhor voltar outro dia, eu disse toda ruborizada.

-Filha, Bella, me desculpe ... eu, "Deus isto é embaraçoso", disse coçando a cabeça.

-Você não tem nada para explicar, disse tentando apagar a imagem de meu pai e Sue transando no balcão da cozinha, até amanhã na hora do almoço.

Eu entrei no carro ainda impressionada com o que vi. Não que meu pai fosse muito velho, mas eu nunca pensei encontrar meu pai nesta situação, rapidamente liguei o carro e fui para casa para estacionar o carro e dar passeio no parque perto de casa pois tinha certeza que eu não conseguiria dormir depois do que tinha visto na casa do meu pai.

Não foi a primeira vez que presenciei tais cenas, outra vez, peguei o meu irmão e minha cunhada transando e depois deles, eu vi Edward também, mas eu nunca imaginei algo assim.

Cerca de duas horas da manhã eu fui para casa e primeiro tomei uma cerveja e um pouco de pipoca liguei a televisão para assistir a um filme, assim que ligou, me arrependi de ter feito, pois os suspiros e gemidos, devido à cena do filme me fizeram lembrar meu pai e Sue na cozinha, meu estômago embrulhou e eu tive que desligar a TV, coloquei meu pijama e resignada fui para a cama, amanhã eu teria um longo dia.

O sol logo entrou em meu quarto me espreguicei e fui para o chuveiro, eu tinha que ver Aitor agora para gravar mais uma rodada de comentários e dizer depois de amanhã estaria fora da cidade, voltaria a Punta Cana novamente algo que eu tinha decidido logo que, eu não ia deixar que um pirralho me atropelasse, e estava planejando minha vingança e se somarmos os resultados da minha pesquisa vai ser fácil de levar.

Depois de deixar tudo pronto para Aitor, fui para a casa do meu pai orando para não encontrar uma cena com a de ontem novamente, ou até pior, apenas no caso preferi bater à porta, não queria surpresas.

-Bella, entra, Sue já esta preparando a comida - meu pai disse corando e nervoso

'Claro, eu disse desconfortavelmente.

'Oi Bella, espero que a comida esteja ao seu gosto, e sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

-Eu não preciso que me dê explicações têm idade suficiente para saber o que vocês fazem e não se preocupe não vou falar nada, eu disse.

-Obrigada, porque eu não saberia o que aconteceria se o seu irmão Emmett soubesse, você sabe como ele é. Claro que temos que te falar algo.

-Fala

Sue e eu nos casaremos em três semanas, Não disse nada porque queríamos que fosse uma surpresa, além do mais ... Eu queria que você fosse minha madrinha

'Claro, não há problema e não se preocupe, eu vou dizer Emmett.

-Obrigada.

O almoço foi feito em silêncio foi muito desconfortável para mim, pois estava na cozinha e cada vez que olhava para o balcão, a imagem do meu pai e Sue vinha a minha mente.

Quase oito da noite depois de uma conversa com meu pai e Sue voltei para casa para me preparar para o jantar e às nove e meia James chamou pelo interfone.

-Já desço.

Quando cheguei à portaria, James estava me esperando encostado em seu conversível preto com terno Armani e uma rosa branca na mão.

-'Boa noite, Bella, está muito bonita, disse me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Obrigado também está muito bonito e eu estou feliz por ter me vestido assim, disse no meu vestido longo rosa e azul com uma grande abertura na perna direita até a coxa.

-"'Bem, vamos lá, o restaurante está esperando por nós", disse abrindo minha porta para entrar em seu carro.

James desde que nos conhecemos na faculdade não parava de me convidar para sair com ele e como naquela época sempre recusei, ele merecia uma mulher melhor a qual a vida não fosse só o trabalho, como era meu caso, e então, sempre que ele tinha oportunidade me convidava para sair para jantar, ir ao cinema ou algo assim para ver se eu mudava de ideia. Era um bom menino e não queria machuca-lo, eu só o via como um grande amigo, como Jasper, mas ele sempre dizia que isso poderia mudar.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante pedimos as nossas refeições e falamos sobre as nossas vidas nos últimos três meses, se ele soubesse que esse era o tempo que eu estava trabalhado como sexóloga no rádio, mas esse era meu segredo e não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Após o jantar fantástico demos uma volta no parque próximo dali e antes de voltar para minha casa, me deu uma pasta, eu olhei para ele de forma estranha.

"É o que você pediu sobre o Cullen, que amiguinho você tem". Disse levantando uma sobrancelha

-Ele não é meu amigo, disse- seca.

-Ah, então o que é um cliente?

-É o irmão mais novo de J, eu conheci em Punta Cana e ter me chantageado por algo que aconteceu e isso, meu amigo, vai fazê-lo pagar.

"Fico feliz em ajudá-la". levo você para casa?

"Claro"

Logo chegamos ao meu andar e lá nos despedimos na porta.

-'Boa noite, Bella disse beijando-me no canto da boca.

Neste ponto, não sei por que eu me aproximei dele e o beijei, ao ver-me fazer isso ele ficou parado, mas depois seguiu o beijo com intensidade, me pegou pela minha cintura e me colou nele me fazendo sentir sua dureza em meu baixo ventre, ambos gememos pelo contato. Ia chama-lo para subir, mas a imagem de Cullen e eu no elevador me fez mudar de ideia e cortei o beijo antes que isso fosse adiante.

'Isto é o obrigado por esta noite, disse corando.

"Por nada, quando você quiser; disse voltando a me beijar, de fato, quando você voltar das férias eu gostaria de falar sobre isso, disse ele beijando-me outra vez e entrando em seu carro, deixando o assunto no ar".

A noite toda eu não conseguia pregar os olhos pelo que aconteceu com James, ele era um rapaz bonito, protetor, amável e carinhoso, além de beijar como os deuses, igual a Ed ...

Mas por que penso nele? Repreendi a mim mesma.

Tomei uma ducha rápida antes de ir para cama por volta das seis da manhã, eu comprei o meu bilhete de avião para Punta Cana para aquela tarde.

Meu voo sairia às cinco horas por isso coloquei o despertador para as doze e caiu exausta na cama.

Quando acordei ao meio-dia foi toda suada pelo sonho tão molhado, porque só de lembrar dava vontade de procura-lo e...

Quando acordei fui tomar uma ducha fria, sonhar que tinha relações sexuais com James e, de repente aparecer Edward e desfrutar como uma leoa foi realmente incrível.

Quando saí do chuveiro peguei a pasta que James me deu e olhei um pouco, com cada linha que lia, o sorriso no meu rosto aumentava mais.

Tenho-te nas mãos, Cullen. Disse em voz alta, fechando a pasta-.

Logo ele iria comer na palma da minha mão e nunca mais me ameaçar pelo ocorrido no elevador.

Às três e meia eu peguei minha bolsa e antes de chamar chamei um táxi, vi a caixa caramelo com o vibrador que Rosalie me deu no Natal, de amigo invisível, uma ideia maluca passou pela minha cabeça e o peguei para levá-lo, eu estava tendo uma grande ideia.

Embarquei no avião com o medo de ser descoberta que o aparelho odioso e quando finalmente decolou, relaxei bastante, pouco depois da decolagem adormeci no banco e mais uma vez sonhei com algo realmente erótico, estava sentada em um banquinho, nua, acariciando meu sexo e beliscando meus mamilos, enquanto colocava o vibrador em minha boca, na minha frente tinha um espelho que me mostrava uma imagem deslumbrante, de James e Edward se masturbando ao meu lado, enquanto me pediam entre suspiros para que me penetrasse com ele, e para agradá-los eu fiz o que me pediram e logo estava gemendo de prazer, círculos primeiro, e depois dentro e para fora e depois aumentando a velocidade, antes de atingir o orgasmo James pegou meu vibrador e o substituiu pelo seu pau duro e ereto, o que foi posteriormente alterado para o grande pênis ereto de Edward, em menos de cinco minutos ambos gemíamos emitindo um grito de prazer.

Graças a esse sonho que eu tinha acordado suando em pleno voo e comum calor enorme, estávamos prestes a aterrissar.

Saí do avião, ainda com imagens frescas no meu sonho e tomei um táxi para o hotel. Ao entrar tive que ver o Cullen com uma menina ruiva em direção ao elevador assim que eu decidi pedir as chaves do quarto e subir pelas escadas, eu não quero arriscar. Antes de entrar no quarto, coloquei meu ouvido na porta para ver se eles estavam lá pois já tive o suficiente de imagens de sexo em menos de uma semana, não ouvi nada, assim abri a porta e, felizmente, o quarto estava vazio, então aqui eu coloquei as minhas roupas no armário e fui tomar um banho. Fechei os olhos e foi então que as imagens do meu sonho no avião reapareceram, eu rapidamente fiquei excitada e não pude evitar me masturbar até que cheguei ao orgasmo.

Façam essa pobre autora feliz e deixem review.


	5. Chapter 5

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original: http:/ www. fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

Capítulo 5:

Vidas Secretas

Ela é Bella Swan?

Edward POV

Hoje, finalmente, eu iria ver meu irmão e Emmett, e também conheceria sua famosa irmã Isabella, ou Bella como eles disseram para chamá-la.

Meu voo sairia às quatro horas de Londres então poderia desta noite antes de ir para Punta Cana em que beneficiam de um dia até que chegassem.

Liguei para Jane e chegamos as dez em sua casa, nos despedimos como Deus manda.

Bem, meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu tenho 24 anos, estudei música em Londres desde os dezesseis anos e eu tenho agora decidi ir para casa, trabalho à noite em um bar e realmente me pagam muito bem, e por isso eu posso pagar por alguns caprichos como o meu BMW conversível preto, eu o adoro apesar de eu ter em minha casa, em Miami meu precioso Volvo prata.

Enquanto dava um tempo até a hora de ir para a casa de Jane , banho tomado, barbeado e vestido com minhas melhores roupas, às 21:45 eu peguei duas caixas de preservativos e me dirigi à casa de Jane. Eu estacionei o carro em sua garagem e no elevador eu já me coloquei o primeiro preservativo da noite, bati em sua porta e, como de costume já estava aberta, entrei e a encontrei nua no sofá, as pernas abertas e se acariciando com uma banana, essa imagem me incendiou mais do que já estava.

- O que está comparando? eu disse em um escárnio

-Não, me preparando para você. Disse abrindo mais as pernas e a beliscar seus mamilos.

-Meta em você, disse puxando o meu pênis da minha cueca-

- O que disse? incrédula

-Que você se foda com a banana,. eu disse

Jane fez como eu pedi, primeiro, se esforçou para entrar, mas em seguida, meteu completamente dentro dela fazendo-a gritar de prazer e gemer, eu disse para que aumentasse o ritmo e assim ela fez. Enquanto ela fazia o que eu pedi, eu tocava o meu membro duro, até que ambos gozamos, antes que ela tirasse a banana de dentro dela eu a parei e com os meus dentes eu puxei a banana fazendo todo o sexo se empapar em seu próprio líquido. Deitei-me sobre ela e a beijei desesperadamente colocando suas as pernas sobre meus ombros eu a penetrei rudemente como nós dois gostamos, nossos gemidos e suspiros foram ficando mais altos e isso me deixava a mil, a coloquei de joelhos na borda do sofá e empurrei seu corpo para frente e me coloquei por trás dela e voltei a penetrá-la agora em seu ânus apertado e molhado e com a banana penetrava sexo aberto , em mais três fortes investidas o orgasmo chegou rápido, quando eu terminei eu removi o condom e coloquei outro para ir agora para a cozinha onde faríamos tudo de novo, coloquei-a sobre o balcão e baixei minha cabeça para seu sexo e lambi e mordi fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto, coloquei três dedos dentro dela enquanto eu a lambia ela gritou novamente, depois de ficar com meu pênis duro o suficiente novamente eu agarrei seus quadris e a penetrei sem demora, nossos gritos e gemidos foram crescendo de altura novamente logo mudamos de posição agora de costas para mim, com as pernas abertas e com os cotovelos no balcão, enquanto eu investia rápido e profundamente.

-Cullen, mais forte, mais forte, mete mais forte- gritou Jane

- Assim? Disse, pegando velocidade

-Oh Deus, sim , mais, oh ... Ohhh ... ahhhhhhh disse ao alcançar o orgasmo-

Após estas vezes, repetimos várias vezes durante a noite e à uma hora a telefonaram e eu decidi seguir com a minha noite, só havia gastado uma caixa de preservativos. Então eu chamei Victoria, ela estava sempre disponível para mim e com certeza teria uma amiga com quem montaríamos um trio.

-"Olá Edward, precisa de mim esta noite não é verdade, disse com a voz sexy".

-Você está errada, você e sua amiga é que precisam de mim hoje à noite, parei no semáforo, preparem-se para mim, eu já estou começando a ficar duro, disse, tocando meu membro-

-Edward-Oh Deus, me diga o que você está vestindo, disse, gemendo

-A camisa branca que você gosta, eu disse apertando minha mão sobre a minha vara-

-Faz-me, Uhmmmm ,tão excitada essa imagem, disse com um pequeno grito

- O que você está fazendo. Perguntei excitado.

-Preparação para você, Jess mmm isso é mais fundo ... ummmm ... oh oh mais Jess ... Se ... siiiiiii ... eu estou tão molhada , disse gritando

-Jess está ai? Disse aumentando a velocidade da minha mão

-Sim e nós duas já gozamos duas vezes, não demore por Deus ou vou ter que meter- me esse pepino maldito de tão excitada que estou, disse , gemendo

-Jesus-diga a Jess para te comer, eu estou me tocando e estou prestes a gozar, eu disse pressionando mais meu membro duro.

-Oh você o está apertando, imagine, disse Jess, que é minha boca que morde, lambe e o chupa.

Essas simples palavras me fizeram gozar. Quando cheguei à casa das irmãs Stanley não demoramos a instalar uma boa festa entre nós três, tivemos relações sexuais até as três, que foi quando saí de casa deixando as duas dormindo, joguei fora as duas caixas vazias de preservativos e dirigi em direção ao aeroporto, apenas cheguei até minha cadeira e cai rendido, após tanto exercício.

Cerca de meio-dia cheguei a Punta Cana e vi todas as meninas bonitas do lugar, a primeira garota bonita que eu vi a joguei no quarto de limpeza e a fiz a minha, graças a Deus eu tinha comprado mais três caixas de preservativos para esses dois dias até que comprasse mais na noite de quarta-feira, pois com certeza já não teria mais. Nesta noite ainda peguei uma loira, uma morena e uma ruiva, e convidei as três para irem até meu quarto, mas como estava um pouco bêbado fiquei confuso e bati no quarto ao lado, onde passei a noite com uma deusa do sexo, acabei gastando as duas caixas de preservativos com ela e na manhã seguinte eu tinha que pegar meu irmão e meus amigos no aeroporto.

As oito fui para meu quarto para trocar de roupa, tomei um pequeno café da manhã antes de sair para o aeroporto e ainda comprei outra caixa de preservativos apenas para o caso, e graças a Deus porque no aeroporto eu encontrei uma no banheiro não pude deixar de comê-la ali mesmo e com uma espectadora e foi ainda melhor porque, pois o fato de ela me olhar me animou mais e aumentei as investidas como a fulana me pediu, quando eu terminei, passei ao lado da menina de cabelos castanhos e perguntei se ela tinha gostado, seus olhos eram de um castanho bonito e algo me disse que a veria novamente.

Quando olhei para o relógio, me dei conta que com certeza meu irmão e os outros já deveriam ter ido para o hotel, resignado voltei para lá e conheci outra garota no elevador e quando a estava jogando no fundo do mesmo, ele se abriu para alguém entrar, eu percebi que estavam me olhando e antes de ver quem era, perguntei se queria se juntar a nós.

Quando olhei na direção dela e deixei a outra menina, eu percebi que era a garota dos olhos castanhos do aeroporto e isso me excitou, obriguei-a a se sentar e a masturbei, com isso eu percebi algo muito interessante, a menina era virgem e meu desafio seria levá-la para a cama, com certeza ela desfrutaria do sexo comigo e talvez eu com ela.

Saí do elevador deixando a menina ainda sentada de pernas abertas no elevador e em vez de entrar no meu quarto eu entrei na porta ao lado, a menina já me conhecia e assim que me viu me puxou para a cama e começamos a jogar. Nestes dois dias já havia praticado várias vezes as posições de Kama sutra.

Na hora do almoço Jasper me ligou e desci para comer com todo mundo já que estava interessado em ver como era irmã de Emmett e quando eu vi, notei que era a garota no elevador e isso me deu uma ideia, a chantagearia dizendo que iria contar o que aconteceu no elevador ao seu irmão se ela não dormisse comigo, mas eu nunca imaginei que tivesse tanto caráter.

N/A: Tá quente por ai? Esse Edward é realmente forte heim?

Façam a alegria da autora e da tradutora, deixem review.


	6. Chapter 6

Vidas secretas by fati21 em português.

O link da fic original está no primeiro capítulo.

Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph

Cap: 6

**Noite de Loucos**

**POV Edward**

Depois da minha conversa com Bella decidi ir para uma caminhada ao redor do hotel na praia eu vi uma bela enseada onde passei a maior parte da tarde pensando em como eu poderia subjugar Isabella, estava encantado por ela, como nunca antes outra menina me encantou, se não tivesse sofrido antes por amor, com certeza ela iria ser minha parceira. Mas agora já não sou quem eu era, por culpa de Victoria eu tinha mudado e agora era tarde para tentar modificar isso.

Por volta de dez horas, mais ou menos troquei de roupa e desci para tomar uma bebida com Jasper e outros, e desta vez deixar de lado as meninas. Quando eu vi todos ao lado do bar da piscina estavam dizendo para Bella não beber, porque se bebesse poderia ter problemas, já que não era acostumada, mas foi aí que eu decidi falar.

-Não se preocupe irmão, eu vou cuidar dela, não é? Disse me achegando a ela,

-Eu não preciso de guarda-costas, disse, sei me cuidar sozinha, já se afastando de mim.

-Como queira, disse , já me dirigindo para outro lugar. Ainda não era hora de dizer qualquer coisa

A noite continuou a avançar e, aparentemente, Bella não tinha ouvido ninguém já que estava dançando de forma realmente sexy em cima de uma mesa e mais de um cara já começava a se aproximar, então aqui eu decidi intervir, ninguém iria tocar nela naquela noite.

Dancei com ela até que ela acabou me beijando com urgência, com certeza ela não sabia que era eu, pegou minha mão e me levou até o elevador e quando ele se fechou, me empurrou contra a parede e devorou minha boca que eu não recusei esse contato então também a beijei de forma urgente e lhe enchi de beijos e lambidas em seu pescoço e nos ombros, isso me estava incendiando e muito.

Aos tropeços a levei para nosso quarto, já com a camisa desabotoada por ela e eu não pude evitar remover sua camisa, beijando e acariciando seus seios sobre o sutiã.

Bella tirou minha calça e a boxer, antes de me empurrar na cama, enquanto eu removi o sutiã e outras roupas que restavam, Bella era realmente bonita.

Quando eu menos esperei meu pênis estava sendo acariciado pelas mãos e a boca de Bella, antes de penetra-la , ela gemeu o nome de um cara que eu não conhecia, o que fez com que eu parasse, vestir-me com urgência e raiva e ir para o quarto ao lado para apagar o meu fogo , e que maneira de apagar.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, emaranhado nos lençóis de uma cama que não era minha, fiquei perturbado e além do mas eu tinha uma dor de cabeça horrível, o chuveiro foi ouvido com perfeição e como minha amiga estava acordada eu decidi dar-lhe o que ela queria, por isso essa menina e eu fizemos sexo bem selvagem no chuveiro e agora eu estava feliz por não ter chegado ao fim com Bella, ela não merecia ter sua primeira vez dessa forma, eu queria que nossa ...bom , que sua bem a primeira vez ela não esquecesse nunca.

Eu me vesti e depois comprar uma camisa nova desci para o café com os outros, a Bella ainda não havia descido, certamente estaria assustada com o que aconteceu ontem à noite, quando nada aconteceu realmente.

Quando ela finalmente apareceu, usava óculos escuros e algo cobrindo o pescoço, onde na noite anterior eu tinha deixado um chupão.

Depois de descobrir que fui eu quem a levou para o quarto, correu para fora do bar, e eu decidi segui-la. Eu quis dizer que nada tinha acontecido mas seus insultos, e o tapa que me deu, me fizeram recuar, apesar de que minhas palavras também tinham a ver com isso.

Depois disso, saiu do banheiro chorando , seguida por mim e depois seu irmão parou para ver o que estava acontecendo e me olhou de forma matadora, eu apenas dei de ombros.

Eu disse a eles uma pequena mentira e depois de um tempo, Bella veio com uma mala dizendo que estava voltando para Miami, Sorri mesmo que isso significasse que o meu jogo tinha saído completamente errado.

Os dias seguintes foram gastos com os meninos e à noite ia para o quarto vizinho para desfrutar a noite, até que antes de fazer uma semana, eu propus a garota para montarmos um trio com uma das camareiras que era realmente gostosa, Mia como se chamava minha vizinha de quarto era bissexual e portanto amou a ideia e a loira peituda com certeza gostaria muito também.

Quando Heidi entrou para limpar fizemos nossa proposta e ela aceitou.

Mia abriu uma de suas malas e tirou uma calcinha com um vibrador que lhe era inerente, lubrificante, algemas e preservativos para três meses.

Eu inicialmente fiquei observando como as duas se tocavam e gemiam, como Mia penetrava Heidi com a calcinha com vibrador em diferentes posições e as duas gritavam de prazer, eu me masturbava enquanto as observava, nunca tinha visto o meu pau tão inchado e tão grande como agora .

Quando as duas me viram, se lamberam e me jogaram na cama, me algemando e enquanto uma me cavalgava de forma rápida a outra colocava seu sexo na minha boca para que eu mordesse e lambesse, meus dedos penetraram-lhe rapidamente e quando menos esperava, ela me deu o vibrador e mandou que eu o metesse fundo e forte, eu fiz o que ela pediu e nós três logo chegamos ao orgasmo.

Depois disso, eles sugeriram fazer algo novo para mim, fazer sexo anal sendo eu quem receberia as estocadas de uma delas , enquanto eu penetrava rudemente a vagina da outra.

Encheram-me de lubrificante no ânus e colocaram vários dedos dentro enquanto eu brincava com a ponta do meu pénis esfregando o clitóris de Heidi, quando Mia meteu o vibrador dentro de mim eu fiz a mesma coisa com Heidi e assim começamos uma dança erótica acompanhada por gemidos e as batidas dos nossos corpos suados. Antes de gozar, Heidi já tinha gozado então tomei Mia pela cintura e a penetrei fundo até que os dois juntos, gozamos, foi a melhor experiência que tive na minha vida.

Fazia três dias desde que Bella havia ido embora, então decidi que já era hora de voltar para o meu quarto para depois de vestir- me, descer para tomar o café da manhã com o pessoal, mas fiquei muito surpreso quando vi, ao entrar, uma mala que tinha visto antes, o que queria dizer que Bella estava de volta, desci para o restaurante rapidamente e lá estava ela cumprimentando o pessoal.

Após o pequeno almoço fomos para nossos quartos para colocar nossas roupas de banho para ir à piscina e foi no quarto, quando tentava tomar banho, que Bella finalmente falou.

-Cullen, eu vou deixar uma coisa muito clara, não quero você perto de mim e muito menos que me toque, entendido?

-E por que eu faria isso fiz? Eu disse indo até ela-

"Porque se não, sua família vai receber isso em casa", disse jogando umas fotos bastante comprometedoras, minhas, de várias meninas envolvidas em cenas de sexo comigo um pouco ousadas, até mesmo as meninas com quem tive relações sexuais esta semana aqui no hotel-

- Como ... ..?-comecei algo, com medo da verdade, porque se a minha família visse isso eles me matariam e a meus pais lhes daria algo-

-Eu sou advogada e tenho meus contatos por isso vá com cuidado e como eu disse fique longe de mim, disse deixando-me sozinho no quarto.

- Claro que estas são cópias as originais estão em outro lugar, disse voltando para o quarto e saindo de novo, batendo a porta atrás dela.

Agora você está perdido Edward Cullen.

N/A: Essa bela não é nada boba. Como será que eles vão levar isso de agora em diante? Querem saber? Deixem review.


	7. Chapter 7

Vidas secretas by fati21 em português.

O link da fic original está no primeiro capítulo.

Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph

Cap: 7

Que comecem os jogos

Após trocar de roupa para um biquíni, coloquei Edward em seu lugar e fui procurar meu irmão e meus amigos. Parecia que minha conversa com Edward tinha dado resultado por que não falou comigo e nem chegou perto de mim o dia todo e isso me deixou bastante relaxada, tanto que não conseguia acreditar o que me fazia pensar que ele deveria estar tramando algo.

Os meninos decidiram passar a noite fora do hotel e conhecer uma cidade próxima, para ver um filme, ter um jantar típico do lugar e depois ir a um pub.

Dancei e ri maior parte da noite, eu estava gostando muito e os outros notaram e me acompanhavam, cerca de três da manhã, alguém me chamou ao telefone, extranhando, quando eu olhei, vi que era uma ligação de James.

-Diga-me James, respondi.

-Bella você sabe que esta você está realmente radiante e preciosa.

-James, como você sabe..., um toque no meu ombro esquerdo deixou a minha pergunta inacabada.

-"Olá", disse James desligando o telefone.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, eu disse sorrindo.

-"Eu também estou de férias e eu ouvi dizer que este lugar é perfeito para relaxar, se divertir e conversar", disse piscando para mim.

Eu apenas sorri.

- Você está hospedado aqui?

-Não no Hotel Occidental Allegro

-A vai, é o mesmo hotel em que estou.

-Melhor, assim podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu, disse roçando meus lábios com os dedos

Nesse ponto eu corei e queria que a terra para engolisse, a tosse de meu irmão me tirou da minha bolha.

-Bella, você não nos apresenta?

"É claro Emmett, esse é James meu... namorado", disse ao ver Edward dançando muito colado a uma morena peituda-.

- Seu namorado? "Quando isso aconteceu", disse Jasper.

-Quando voltei para Miami, ele propôs e eu aceitei, disse tomando a mão de James-

-"Bem, então você aproveitou o tempo em Miami irmãzinha", disse meu irmão, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Às cinco horas saímos do pub e desta vez fui na moto que James tinha alugado, deixando Edward com a menina no carro que tínhamos alugado. Chegando ao hotel todos foram para seus quartos e eu fiquei com James nos jardins do hotel, tinha que explicar por que do que eu disse ao meu irmão e amigos.

-Bem, eu suponho que você espere uma explicação para o que eu disse.

-Não há necessidade de explicar nada, se você não quiser, disse com seu sorriso perfeito,

-"Obrigado, suponho que pelo ocorrido o outro dia"...

-Bella não poderíamos aproveitar esses dias juntos e sobre o que você disse ao seu irmão que somos um casal, e nos dar a chance de sairmos juntos. Sei que você sente algo por mim, o que aconteceu no outro dia pode me mostrar isso. O que você dizer, vamos tentar?

James estava certo eu era atraída por ele, mas só fisicamente e eu tinha que dizer isso.

-James você está certo, acho que estou atraída por você fisicamente e depois de todas as cenas quentes que eu vi esses dias tem ajudado muito, eu disse corando.

-Bem, isso é algo. Disse me beijando tão ferozmente que não pude evitar corresponder da mesma maneira e logo as lembranças dos meus sonhos com ele e Edward... terminaram de revolucionar meus hormônios-

-James vamos para o quarto, eu disse excitada.

-Para o seu ou para o meu, disse mordendo meu pescoço.

-Para o seu, disse tocando seu pênis sobre calças.

-"Às suas ordens", disse tocando meus seios, enquanto mordia minha orelha, com isso eu gemi-.

-James... estamos na calçada, disse engasgando.

-"É verdade, vamos para o elevador", disse segurando minha cintura e me beijando de novo,

Mas nossos planos foram destruídos quando antes da porta do elevador se fechar, chegou Edward.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

-Não, disse James abraçando minha cintura.

"É claro, por sinal Bella, temos que repetir o do elevador disse piscando e saindo do elevador".

Seu comentário me deixou furiosa e toda a excitação que eu tinha, passou rapidamente.

-Idiota, eu disse que a porta do elevador fechou novamente, para ir para o quarto de James.

-Bella se você me disser o que aconteceu? Eu posso ajudá-la a tirá-lo do caminho, disse me abraçando.

Eu balancei a cabeça e o segui até seu quarto, me pediu para sentar na cama e dizer-lhe o que aconteceu desde que cheguei. Depois de narrar tudo, James estava quieto e eu desde que comecei a contar não levantei os olhos do chão.

-Bella não vai precisar fazer muito, você só tem que seguir o jogo e, quando estivermos juntos vou falar sobre como você é boa na cama e ver até onde é capaz de chegar e sobre... bem, se alguma vez, você sentir a mesma coisa que sentiu enquanto estávamos no elevador ... .. "eu posso te ajudar a acabar com esse problema, disse me beijando ferozmente e quando estiver preparada", disse tocando meu sexo sobre a minha tanga- é só me dizer e eu juro que vou fazer você tocar o céu - disse introduzindo dois de seus longos dedos em minha vagina, me dando assim um grande prazer.

-Oh, James mais rápido, disse movimento meus quadris.

-"Espere, eu quero desfrutes "-disse lambendo meu sexo, mas sem deixar de mover seus dedos cada vez mais rápido e mais profundo dentro de mim.

Eu continuei gemendo e antes que eu alcançasse o meu primeiro orgasmo, James retirou seus dedos e língua do meu sexo, por isso, eu reclamei.

-Shhh tranquila, não vou te deixar assim, fique de quatro na cama, ele falou com a voz rouca, eu fiz o que ele disse, - e quando eu falar quero que você fique de joelhos ele disse colocando a cabeça debaixo do meu sexo.

Como James me disse, ajoelhei-me e logo senti suas mãos em meus quadris fazendo meu sexo ficar em seu rosto, lambendo e mordendo-me estava de deixando a mil, sua língua me penetrava de forma rápida e isso me deixou totalmente louca, gostei tanto que eu senti que explodi em sua boca.

-"Meu Deus, eu engasguei, isso foi incrível"...

"Eu acredito", ele disse me beijando-.

"Será melhor dormirmos pois logo vai amanhecer", disse me colocando sobre seu peito nu -

Eu só balancei a cabeça e pelo cansaço logo cai no mundo dos sonhos.

N/A: Gente essa fic é realmente quente. Espero que estejam gostando. A única maneira de eu descobrir isso é se vocês deixarem review. Lu.


	8. Chapter 8

Vidas secretas by fati21 em português.

O link da fic original está no primeiro capítulo.

Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph

Cap: 9

Eu preciso que desapareça

Ver Bella no elevador com esse cara, colocou-me de mau humor. Ela não ficava dizendo que não tinha namorado?

Eu não sei por que eu odiava esse cara, mas eu sabia ela iria acabar na minha cama, em vez da dele, como meu nome é Edward Cullen Anthony.

Ao contrário das noites anteriores desta vez eu dormi sozinho no meu quarto, a vontade de me divertir havia passado ao ver como aqueles dois se devoraram boca, eu dormi a noite toda, porque eu estava pensando em como abordá-la. Sem que ela se enterrasse eu teria que tê-la gritando meu nome enquanto a possuía.

Assim que o sol saiu chamei o serviço de quarto e pedi um buquê de lírios para Bella, que iria ser entregue a Bella na hora do almoço, é claro, sem saber de quem era.

Depois de banhado e vestido desci para o café da manhã com os outros, ainda faltavam os dois e eu temia que ela já fosse dele, só de pensar nisso fiquei furioso, de modo que estava até vermelho.

- Edward, meu irmão, você está bem? Perguntou Jasper

-Sim, tranquilo é que eu me lembrei de algo de muito mau gosto- eu disse e então me acendeu uma lâmpada-.

-'Não dá para notar, Edward. Emmett disse com um sorriso.

-Então, Emmett, Bella disse de onde conhece esse cara? Eu perguntei. Digo isso porque eu o vi um tempo atrás, indo para o banheiro com uma ruiva e eu não acho que era a sua irmã, também, para ser honesto, eu ouvi que à noite é um gigolô e se joga em tudo o que tenha duas pernas, tendo rabo ou não, se é que você me entende.

-"Não diga bobagens Edward, James é um bom rapaz", disse Rosalie,

-"Pois ele não me desce, especialmente para estar saindo com sua cunhada e pelas costas se atirando a todas as mulheres de dinheiro" Deixei o meu lugar e saí do salão, o jogo tinha começado,

O resto da manhã foi tranquila e bem, minha amiga me pedia atenção e não hesitei em dar-lhe, quando eu a vi tomando de sol, de bruços, de deitei sobre ela, disse várias coisas sujas ao ouvido e colocando de lado calcinha do biquíni a penetrei sem rodeios, nossos gemidos eram audíveis, e deu graças a Deus pela primeira vez, agradeci o fato de estar afastado das outras pessoas. Depois de gozarmos, a fiz levantar-se e a levei a uma rocha onde voltei a penetrá-la, agora de lado, a senti tão apertada e molhada que eu gozei logo, o sexo com ela era incrível.

Satisfeito o meu membro, voltei com o resto e foi quando vi Bella abraçar James pelo ramo de flores que lhe enviei, Deus minha jogada tinha dado errado e James tinham tomado proveito dela.

Puto peguei a camareira desses dias atrás pelo braço e a levei para o elevador, onde a penetrei, depois no corredor e no meu quarto sem parar, não controlando a minha força, o que ela amava, depois de gozar três, fui tomar banho e me preparar para a noite, hoje eu queria com ela tentar de novo.

Quando eu desci as escadas eu vi a menina na porta ao lado falar com James tentando cantá-lo e eu decidi abordá-la e oferecer-lhe um acordo.

- O que está acontecendo Ed? Disse tocando meu membro já acordado.

-'Eu quero que faça tudo o possível para tirar esse cara do meu caminho, eu quero ser o primeiro a foder Bella, ok? Eu disse batendo na sua bunda enquanto mordia um de seus seios

-"Ahhhhhh ...está feito, por certo estou livre essa noite, passe quando quiser", disse tocando o meu membro dentro da boxer.

Eu não pude evitar e empurrando-a rente a parede de um dos corredores que levava ao banheiro, levantei sua saia, arranquei a calcinha e a penetrou até o fundo, cinco minutos depois ambos chegamos ao orgasmo, nos despedimos com um até mais tarde da noite, com certeza iria visitá-la novamente.

Pessoal, tenho ficado um pouco desanimada com essa tradução, pois tenho recebido pouquíssimos reviews. Tenho tido vontade de abandoná-la. Vai depender do incentivo de vocês. Lu


	9. Chapter 9

Vidas secretas by fati21 em português.

O link da fic original está no primeiro capítulo.

Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph.

Cap: 10

Pesadelo (Dezembro)

Desde o fim das férias em Punta Cana já se passaram quatro meses, James e eu estávamos juntos, como amigos com privilégios, Jasper e Alice já havia decidido o dia do casamento que seria alguns meses depois do nascimento do nosso sobrinho, Kellan, o meu irmão Emm e Rosalie não paravam de comprar coisas para o bebê, meu pai e Sue nos surpreenderam um mês depois de seu casamento dizendo que íamos ter um irmão ou irmã em cerca de seis meses ou mais, graças a Deus Edward não tinha voltado a perturbar algo incomum, mas eu gostei, infelizmente, ele se mudou permanentemente para Miami com seus pais Carlisle e Esme.

Pela minha parte agora tinha mais trabalho do que nunca no escritório e trabalho atrasado na rádio, depois do sucesso do nosso programa que falava sobre as posições do Kama Sutra passamos a falar sobre como seduzir uma mulher através do sexo.

Eu também tenho que dizer que há uma semana eu tenho um admirador secreto que me envia as minhas flores favoritas e pediu-me para jantar com ele várias vezes, o que eu me recusei, pois ninguém podia saber a minha identidade.

Hoje, como todos os dias tinha ficado com James para comer alguma coisa em seu apartamento, havia algum tempo que ele estava com vontade de fazer sexo comigo, mas eu não estava preparada e esperava que ele respeitasse a minha decisão.

A noite terminou mal já que James tentou passar do limite e, graças a sua dispersão, sai de seu apartamento, se não, nem imagino o que teria acontecido.

Ao chegar em casa tomei um banho e chorei pelo que tinha acontecido ... As coisas tinham mudado tanto e tudo por causa de uma garota, Victoria, que ele conheceu nas férias, segundo ele me disse.

A semana correu bem com a diferença que nunca sai de casa depois do trabalho, além de que não estava falando com meu irmão e meus amigos desde o ocorrido com James, não paravam de me ligar, mas minha covardia e medo me impediam de responder suas mensagens também não queria que me vissem neste estado, mesmo em meu corpo ainda tinha hematomas e ferimentos infligidos por James, que pela manhã escondia sob toneladas de maquiagem, deixei de visitar meu pai e mergulhei em meus casos, tornando-me mulher fria e distante, tanto que no final deste mês fui eleita a melhor advogada do mês, já que desde então não tinha perdido nenhum caso.

Já no mês de fevereiro eu peguei um caso muito importante no Alasca e, agora, um mês depois, estava no aeroporto para pegar um avião para ir até lá.

Eu disse adeus a todos rapidamente e entrei no avião, todo mundo ainda não estava sabendo o que estava acontecendo, e o pior de tudo, eu não sabia se eu poderia voltar para casa, porque James não tinha parado de assediar-me desde o dia do que aconteceu em sua casa e várias vezes eu acabei no hospital por causa dele, embora ele não tenha tentado nenhuma gracinha, graças aquele menino esquisito da delegacia do meu pai, que agora se tornou meu protetor e melhor amigo, Jake era o a único que sabia o que tinha acontecido com James, porque um dia ele surpreendeu James me batendo quando eu saí da rádio.

Já no Alasca fiquei em um hotel e iria visitar a família Denali pela manhã, que precisava da minha ajuda para negociar o divórcio de Kate Denali e Alex Volturi, um pouco complicado, porque os Volturi eram uma família conhecida e rica, mas não isso não iria me intimidar.

Após três meses de trabalho árduo e novamente ganhar o caso, voltei para Miami, Tanya Denali irmã da minha cliente Kate, foi uma grande amiga para mim e decidiu vir comigo para Miami por um tempo e iria morar na minha casa.

Quando entrei meu apartamento tinha cartas e bilhetes em todos os lugares, as notas eram da mesma pessoa, James, então eu rapidamente tratei de jogá-los fora e Tanya teve a ideia de irmos a uma festa, depois, claro de ver meu sobrinho, Kellan.

Tanya disse que queria conhecer um pub ou algo parecido, chamado de "casa de luxúria" e eu não podia recusar o seu pedido.

-"Bella coloque este vestido, com certeza ficará incrível", disse Tanya mostrando um vestido curto com um decote bastante pronunciado lilás-.

- Não é muito chamativo Tanya?

-Bella, é disso mesmo que se trata, você tem um corpo incrível e você deve usá-lo, bem, já é hora de você estreiá- lo, disse rindo.

"Não fale besteira, Tanya, vamos," eu disse.

Saímos de meu apartamento à meia noite e meia para irmos a esse pub e quando estávamos lá, eu percebi que não era um pub, mas um lugar de gigolôs, Tanya estava definitivamente louca.

"Bem-vindas gatas", disse um cara apenas com uma tanga. Sigam- me que as levarei até uma mesa, ele disse, beijando nossos lábios

-Tanya, que diabos ...?

"OI, garotas! O que vocês querem beber ou comer", disse um garçom em um fio dental, também.

- O que você recomendaria?

"Banana com chocolate quente, pênis com baunilha, esperma com nata ou porra com caramelo".

"Eu quero um de banana com chocolate quente e minha amiga que uma porra com caramelo de tamanho XXL".

Fiquei chocada... ..

- O que se supõe que você tenha pedido pra mim Tanya?

"Oh, não se preocupe eu pedi os nossos rapazes e os produtos que vamos comer em seu membro e resto do corpo".

- O quê?

-Bella apenas desfrute, sim.

-Meninas as suas encomendas estão nos quartos três e quatro, sigam-me.

Tanya me empurrou por um corredor escuro e na porta que o cara me indicou, me empurrou deixando-me uma pequena caixa de preservativos na mão.

"Aproveite e gaste-as", disse entrando na sala ao lado da minha.

'Boa noite, eu disse envergonhada.

-Buenas ... .. – disse o cara de máscara, parado de pé-.

"Isso... eu não sabia nada sobre isso, minha amiga me trouxe aqui"... -. Comecei, mas seus lábios quebraram minha fala.

"Eu não preciso de explicações, eu acho que é sua primeira vez, não é"? Disse soprando no meu pescoço

Eu apenas assenti.

- Há algo que eu deveria saber antes de começar? Perguntou tocando um dos meus seios.

Eu mal percebi que tinha gemido.

"Vejo que você gosta e pelas suas reações eu sei que você ainda está virgem, não se preocupe, eu prometo será a melhor experiência da sua vida e não se esquecerá nunca, disse deitando-me na cama".

Naquele momento não sabia por que aquele garoto estava mascarado.

"Relaxe e abandona- te ao prazer, ele disse beijando e lambendo meu pescoço".

'Eu ... eu não sei se isso "... Eu disse quase sem voz, pelas sensações que seu atrito me proporcionavam.

- Tranquila, não vai doer, disse removendo minha camisa e deixando meu sutiã azul a vista.

"Amei o azul-Ummmm" disse mordendo meus seios sobre o sutiã

Eu não pensava só agia e tudo graças ao imenso prazer que me dava seus carinhos.

Suas mãos caíram sobre os meus quadris, em seguida, minhas coxas até que suas mãos lentamente levantaram o meu vestido de uma forma muito sensual acariciando minhas pernas, quadris e sobre a minha calcinha tocou meu sexo, já molhado de prazer.

Seus lábios não se separavam dos meus, sua língua estava inspecionando minha boca como um grande especialista, algo muito raro.

Quando menos eu esperei meu vestido desapareceu pelo grande quarto deixando- me exposta para o cara desconhecido em apenas roupas íntimas.

Seus lábios beijaram cada área do meu corpo descoberto, levando- me a um lugar maravilhoso, sua língua lambendo meu pescoço e lóbulos alternadamente, enquanto amassava os meus seios, fazendo-me gemer mais e mais, se continuasse assim eu logo gozaria e isso porque ele estava só me tocando.

Ele logo parou de beijar e lamber meu pescoço para descer até a minha barriga, que lambeu e mordeu-a, para em seguida soprar sobre a área que tinha lambido segundos antes, fazendo as minhas costas arquearem, pelo prazer, suas mãos tocaram meus seios e se perderam nas minhas costas, então me livrando do meu sutiã irritante, por alguma razão estranha eu não senti vergonha de me expor desse jeito com um estranho, pelo contrario-me incendiou mais.

Assim que liberou meus seios, sua boca os devorou e os lambeu fazendo-me gemer e arfar mais, minha calcinha estava realmente molhada e eu senti um calor nessa área que estava crescendo, ele notou e deslizando minha calcinha para o lado, acariciou meu clitóris fazendo-me gemer ainda mais, seus dedos e acariciavam e beliscavam forte, até que um de seus dedos longos e especialistas afundou dentro de mim me fazendo gritar de prazer, logo introduziu outro dedo e acelerou fazendo minhas paredes se apertassem ,estava prestes a gozar e ele sabia tanto que aumentou a velocidade e quando explodi em sua mão quando eu gritei com o prazer como uma louca, foi o maior orgasmo que já tive na minha vida.

O menino lambeu os dedos com o meu suco e tirou minha última peça de roupa, pegou o pote de caramelo e começou a passar por todas as áreas mais sensíveis do meu corpo, pescoço, lóbulos da orelha, minhas coxas, seios e quando eu menos esperava meu sexo estava cheio de creme e caramelo.

Começou a remover o doce do meu pescoço me deixando louca, então dos meus lóbulos e, quando chegou aos meus seios foi quando eu tive meu segundo orgasmo mais prazeroso, satisfeito com minhas reações, ele decidiu seguir pelas minhas coxas, que lambeu e mordeu a vontade, estava prestes a gozar novamente quando com o dedo ele me disse que não, eu segurei como pude, e quando menos esperava sua língua estava em meu sexo novamente me dando prazer, sua língua penetrou meu sexo com força e minutos depois eu gozei, desta vez em sua boca.

Foi inacreditável, nem com infeliz do James tive tantos orgasmos seguidos, provavelmente é porque esse cara se é dedica a isso, dar prazer às mulheres.

Depois que ele me limpou com uma toalha tirando o resto do caramelo e creme que estava em meu corpo, foi que ele tirou a sua única peça, deixando-me ver, como ele era bem dotado, seu pênis estava ereto e realmente me ver deu uma vontade terrível de o devorar e, em seguida, colocá-lo completamente dentro de mim, por isso que sem pensar muito como vinha fazendo desde que cheguei aqui, tomou seu braço e o derrubei na cama, ele me deixou fazer, eu peguei o creme e o caramelo e passei sobre o seu peito, coxas e o pênis enorme e inchado.

Beijei seus lábios e depois passei a língua ao longo do comprimento do seu peito, para cima e para baixo novamente e novamente, depois fui para as coxas que o fez suspirar e gemer como eu tinha feito antes e sem pensar eu desci para desci até seu pau e o lambia de forma muito lenta, seus gemidos aumentaram e logo ele iria gozar, então eu enfiei todo o seu pau na minha boca enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seus testículos e ânus de forma alternada.

Seus quadris se movendo rapidamente e eu apertei seu pau em minha boca, segundos depois, ele gozou em minha boca, agarrou meu braço e me beijou com urgência, abri minhas pernas e ele se posicionou-se entre elas, olhou-me nos olhos com a bela máscara e entre beijos e carícias lentamente penetrou em mim, eu não senti dor só prazer e mais prazer com cada um de seus impulsos, nossos gemidos e suspiros foram aumentando e a velocidade destes eram cada vez mais rápido e mais profundo fazendo nossos corpos suados se chocassem cada vez mais forte cada vez que ele entrava em mim, nós estávamos prestes a gozar quando ele saiu de mim, eu coloquei minhas pernas em seus ombros e me penetrou rapidamente, estocou desta forma tão prazerosa e profundamente três vezes e ambos gozamos juntos, foi incrível, e como ele disse no início eu aproveitei ao máximo.

Quando a nossa respiração tornou-se mais ou menos normal ele saiu de dentro de mimo que nos fez gemer pela falta de contato, se deitou ao meu lado e antes de cair rendidos...

"Foi incrível, muito obrigado", eu disse abraçando-o e descansando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Então dormimos.

N/A: OMG! O que essa Bella maluca foi fazer? Com um desconhecido? E agora?

Deixem review.


	10. Chapter 10

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original:http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços) Vidas secretas

Capitulo 11:

Jantar com os Cullens

Eu não sabia que horas eram, mas tinha um desejo terrível de ir ao banheiro, eu saí da cama desorientada e quando vi o relógio estava alarmada eram cinco da manhã e no início da manhã teria uma reunião com meu chefe para falar sobre a nova filial que pretende abrir em Roma, que queria que eu assumisse.

Sem olhar para a cama me vesti lentamente, e tinha todas as minhas roupas, exceto a calcinha que não conseguia encontrá-los, por isso aqui, sem perder mais tempo saí daquele lugar, não negaria que a noite passada foi fantástica, mas eu não era assim e nunca aconteceria de novo.

Quando cheguei em casa, tomei um relaxante banho e dormi, porque eu não podia fechar meus olhos sem lembrar o que aconteceu naquele lugar com aquele garoto maravilhoso.

Estava finalmente dormindo quando uma batida rápida batida na porta me acordou, cobri meus olhos por causa da claridade e ao ver que eram dez horas eu gritei. Ela estava atrasada para a reunião com o meu chefe e eu não teria tempo de ir ao tribunal para obter informações sobre um de meus clientes.

Vesti-me sem olhar se as roupas foram bem colocadas ou não, a porta próxima ao meu quarto estava fechada e eu estava aliviada por Tanya estar em casa.

Continuavam batendo à porta e a abrir correndo sem nem mesmo olhar para a minha aparência diante de mim estava Jasper com uma cara preocupada.

'Até que enfim você abriu -disse algo com raiva- sabe que horas... .. - começou e depois parou,

'Desculpe, eu peço desculpas-.

- O que aconteceu com seu pescoço e rosto? Disse entrando na casa.

Surpresa e assustada eu olhei no espelho ficando horrorizada porque eu ainda tinha hematomas no rosto que James havia feito, visíveis e meu pescoço estava com um chupão de um lado e sinal dos dedos do outro lado.

- Bella ... "disse Jasper

"Eu dê um momento eu termino de me arrumar e nós iremos", eu disse nervosamente.

'Espere! Quem fez isso Bella? Disse tomando meu braço com cara preocupada.

"Isto"... nada importante o do rosto foi enquanto estava no Alasca tomei um golpe com um carrinho e o pescoço, pode ter sido o gato Tanya disse, esperando que ele acreditasse.

-Bella... você sabe onde meu... Olá- Tanya disse, um pouco envergonhada, por ver Jasper.

"Olá, sou Jasper Cullen disse meu amigo".

-Tanya Denali-

-Encantado

Nesse momento de distração eu decidi fugir para o meu quarto e abrandar os sinais do meu rosto, quando sai, Tanya desapareceu, e Jasper estava esperando por mim, a testa enrugada e muito sério.

- Vamos?

-Se você chegar atrasado para o trabalho- ele disse- agradeça que eu tenha dito ao nosso chefe que você não estava muito bem e eu viria a verifica-la. Por certo, somos amigos, Bella e queria que você soubesse que você pode confiar em mim e nos outros.

'Obrigado', respondi para Jasper.

Quando Jasper estacionou em sua garagem no escritório, subimos para o nosso andar, ele foi para seu escritório e eu fui falar com o nosso chefe.

-Bom dia, Miss Swan, espero que esteja melhor.

-Sim senhor, foi apenas uma dor de cabeça chata, nada mais.

"Bem, então te conto, em dois meses quero que você e Felix vão para Roma, para dar seguimento, pelo menos, no primeiro ano da primeira rede escritórios de lá".

"Nenhum problema chefe, estarei lá".

"Bem, então não te incomodarei mais, Bella, você pode sair".

Fui ao meu escritório e fiquei o dia todo trabalhando no meu caso, ou pelo menos tentava já que as imagens com o cara mascarado não saiam da minha cabeça.

Na hora do almoço, fui com Tanya a um italiano e ela me perguntou como foi a minha noite.

"Vamos Bella conte- me tudo", animada.

-Tanya a noite passada foi louca.

"Mas você aproveitou muito", disse piscando para mim.

-Sim, eu admito que eu gostei, ele era um menino encantador.

"Eu sabia, eu sabia que esse cara era perfeito para você".

"É claro Tanya, você pode me dizer como é que você sabia deste lugar"?

-Bem, você sabe que eu estudei em Londres, não sabe?

-Aha

-"Bem", na faculdade de acordo com sua popularidade, algumas sociedades lhe davam um cartão com um endereço no qual trabalhando algumas horas poderia fazer um monte de dinheiro, e bem, eu tinha problemas de dinheiro e não conseguia encontrar trabalho, então um amigo meu me falou sobre aquele lugar e decidi tentar, no começo eu tinha vergonha já que eu era virgem sabe... e ele tinha passado um mau momento com uma garota, então, bem, foi com ele que eu perdi minha virgindade, havia dois clubes um para meninas e outro para meninos e bom de vez em quando nos reuníamos e bem ficávamos uns com os outros. O cara da noite passada é Demetri, eu o conheci no clube onde meu amigo trabalhava e com o tempo começamos a nos gostar e sempre ficávamos juntos nos encontros dos dois clubes, Demetri é o melhor amigo do menino mascarado que você passou a noite, Bella.

-Você quer dizer... você era uma prostituta ¿?

-Bem, não nesse sentido, já que eu só tinha relações sexuais com Felix, ou com meu amigo quando ele não estava, era apenas uma coisa física não era nada mais.

Eu não podia acreditar, mas bem, continuamos conversando durante um tempo ainda, até que as oito Emmett me chamou para ir jantar na casa dos pais de Jasper é claro que disse que era para levar Tanya.

Às nove e meia chegamos à casa de Esme e Carlisle, e infelizmente para mim Edward estava lá.

"Olá tempo, Bella, quanto tempo não te vejo", disse Esme me abraçando, como também fez Carlisle.

-O mesmo digo eu, e eu apresentei a minha amiga Tanya Denali.

"Prazer Tanya, mas venha, entre".

Entramos e lá estava meu tormento, Edward Cullen e usava jeans bem justos, com uma camisa branca enrolada na altura dos cotovelos que parecia um garoto de propaganda.

Quando viu Tanya seus olhos brilharam e algo dentro de mim se mexeu. Depois de fazer todas as apresentações e jantar entre risadas com as gracinhas do meu irmão Emmett, Tanya e Edward não paravam de sorrir em nenhum momento e isso me incomodou.

Aquela noite estava me parecendo eterna e há um mês que tinha fechado o programa que eu estava apresentando na rádio, então eu tinha muito tempo livre à noite, então eu passei quase toda a noite bebendo e assim acabei ficando para dormir na casa dos Cullen, estava prestes a ir ao banheiro, quando ao passar pelo quarto de Tanya, ouvi sussurros e de repente um gemido e nome de Edward saindo da boca da minha amiga.

Com raiva eu saí tranquilamente da casa dos Cullen terminando em uma esplanada remota do bosque dos Cullen e chorei como há muito tempo não fazia, algo pelo qual realmente não sabia o que me aconteceu.

N/A: E agora? Que amiga, heim? Cada dia essa fic fica melhor. Aguardo review. Lu.


	11. Chapter 11

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original: http:/ www. fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

Desculpem a demora na postagem, mas agora, aproveitem. Nos falamos lá em naixo.

.

Capítulo 12

Reencontro (Agosto 2010)

As férias longas e sinuosas passaram rapidamente e decidi me mudar com meus pais até que eu tivesse um apartamento no centro de Miami, mas precisava de dinheiro e a solução foi a de trabalhar no clube "A casa da luxúria" o mesmo que tinha em Londres, mas este era de Felix, irmão de Alec, as noites foram gastas com as meninas pedindo meus serviços e na parte da manhã procurando um apartamento, mas meus pais disseram que não era necessário.

Meses se passaram e ocasionalmente enviava flores para Bella ou outros presentes queria saber dela já que e não sabia nada desde a viagem, também estava preocupado porque seu irmão Emmett, Jass junto com as meninas também não sabiam dela desde então, quando ligavam para ela sempre arrumava uma desculpa e foi tempos depois que quando estava indo em direção ao clube que vi algo que quebrou dentro de mim, Bella e James estavam se beijando, ele estava subindo a saia dela e então aconteceu, Bella deu um tapa em James e ele a socou em resposta, em um momento de distração de James, ela fugiu e eu relaxei um pouco assim acabei indo para o clube depois daquele dia eu não soube mais dela, só que ela tinha ido ao Alasca, onde vivia minha velha amiga Tanya, um destes dias lhe faria uma visita.

Depois desse dia eu descobri que Bella estava de volta do Alasca e enviei outro buquê de flores. O que não esperava era que naquela noite no clube eu encontraria minha velha amiga Tanya e Bella. Fizeram seu pedido e amaldiçoei Vladimir que naquela noite, era quem tinha que fazer o galo tamanho XXL e eu não queria que ele ficasse com Bella por isso que depois de falar com ele e dizer-lhe que iria retribuir o favor, me deixou estar com ela, graças a Deus eu usava uma máscara, se não teria passado o noite que passei com ela, e como eu queria, perdeu sua virgindade comigo e eu gostei muito, ouvi-la gemer e gritar de prazer me deixava louco, além de que sua vagina apertada me levou para um lugar mágico, meu pênis cabia dentro dela em seu maior esplendor, algo que nunca aconteceu comigo, me levando para a melhor noite da minha vida. Quando eu acordei as treze a vi dormindo no meu peito, foi quando me dei conta de suas marcas, os dedos de James em seu pescoço, hematomas na bochecha e no queixo, e alguns outros machucados produtos daquele infeliz, eu olhava do outro lado do pescoço e eu vi uma marca lentamente aparecendo, arroxeada, produto do chupão que eu tinha dado. Decidi dormir um pouco mais com ela em meus braços e não fazer mais serviços, tinha que procurar trabalho na minha carreira já que foi por isso que eu estava estudando em Londres.

No dia seguinte à noite Bella, Emmett e Tanya foram à casa dos meus pais para jantar, Bella apenas me olhou e me fuzilou ... se ela soubesse que eu era o mascarado de ontem ... .

Tanya e eu continuamos nos olhando já que também ficamos surpresos e precisávamos falar sobre todo esse tempo sem nos vermos, por isso que depois do jantar, fomos para o quarto dela, Bella estava no quarto em frente e isso eu aproveitaria para mais tarde fazer uma pequena visita.

-Tanya o que aconteceu com você durante o tempo que nós não nos vimos? Você se declarou ao Demetri finalmente?

-Na verdade, estamos como sempre, por certo o que aconteceu com Bella no outro dia ...

Não respondi

-"Você sabia que era ela e seguiu em frente..."

-Tanya para dizer a verdade eu não sei o que acontece comigo em relação a ela, desde que a conheci e ela me rejeitou eu não posso tirá- la da cabeça e, especialmente, sabendo que ela era virgem, eu disse com um sorriso, claro que você sabia, não?

-Bella foi quem fez o divórcio da minha irmã e bom começamos a nos falar e logo nos tornamos amigas, que eu não imaginava é que você a conhecia. Com certeza você a fez desfrutar de ontem, não? Porque ouvi-la dizer:

-Oh, disse Edward mais rápido, gemendo

-"Tanya não fale bobagens, ela não sabia que era eu, e eu tenho certeza que se ela soubesse iria me matar ", eu suspirei

-Edward, Bella me disse o que aconteceu com um cara nas férias e algo me diz que esse cara é você, né?

- Sim Tanya, eu errei a fundo e ela me agarrou pelos ovos, eu a molestei e ela pesquisou sobre mim, tem fotos minhas com várias meninas, incluindo Victoria e eu trabalhando no "Clube da luxúria"

-Ed parece- me que você está apaixonado...

-Não fale bobagens Tanya, depois de descobrir que Victoria estava me enganando com ele, que eu pensei que fosse meu melhor amigo e sua irmã etc., etc. não acredito nisso, além-deque por sua culpa estou em apuros, preciso sair disto antes que a minha família descubra, eu não quero que meus pais tenham um ataque cardíaco.

-"Além disso não é o que me preocupa agora, quando passei a noite com Bella no clube eu vi marcas em seu corpo e tenho certeza que você sabe quem é o responsável por isso".

-Edward é um pouco complicado eu não posso ... Deus, se Bella descobre que eu te disse me mata, ufa bem, eu acho que você conhece James, não é?

-Porra ...

-Edward, nunca pense em interferir ou ele é capaz de ferir Bella e eu gosto muito dela para que a machuquem.

-Tudo bem, fala.

-No começo estava tudo bem entre eles, mas, eventualmente, ele começou a sugerir outra coisa ... Bella não estava pronta e disse-lhe, no começo ele não disse nada e lhe disse que esperaria, mas depois de dois meses juntos tentou forçar, perdeu o controle e bateu nela, em uma distração dele ela conseguiu escapar de seu apartamento toda machucada. Depois deste dia James começou a enviar-lhe flores e pedir perdão e milhares de outras coisas, mas Bella não confiava e fez bem, uma dias depois do trabalho decidiu ir caminhando para casa e o encontrou bêbado perto do clube, onde ele bateu nela de novo, mas ela o golpeou e correu de volta para casa e então decidiu tomar qualquer caso longe de Miami para despistá-lo, já que não queria preocupar os meninos e muito menos Emmett, eu lhe disse para falar com alguém e ela me disse que se as coisas continuassem a acontecer, falaria com Jasper já que e seu irmão iria matá-lo e não era uma questão de acabar na cadeia deixando sua esposa e seu filho sozinhos ...

- Desgraçado, disse entre dentes.

-Edward me prometa que não vai dizer nada, por favor.

-Tudo bem. Por sinal disse alguma coisa sobre seu outro trabalho?

- Que trabalho?

-"Tenho entendido pelos meninos, que Bella trabalha à noite em outro lugar e sendo amigas "... Eu pensei que você saberia ...

-"Bem, vou tentar saber se isso é verdade, vou pergunta- la". Agora estou com sono, então vá dormir. Disse me tocando do quarto.

-Tudo bem, disse, dando boa noite e fechando a porta do quarto de hóspedes-

Antes de ir para o meu quarto, eu olhei no de Bella e eu fiquei surpreso de não vê-la lá, com certeza deveria estar no banheiro. Fiquei decepcionado, fui para meu quarto e deitei na minha cama olhando para o teto, antes de adormecer; em minha mente vieram as imagens de Bella sorrindo enquanto fazíamos amor.

**N/A:HAhahahaha! Gostaram do mascarado? E agora como será que vão ficar as coisas?**

Deixem review que eu conto logo.

Bjs, Lu.


	12. Chapter 12

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original: http:/ www. fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

Cap: 13

Larvas (Setembro 2011)

Logo cheguei a um pequeno prado depois de uma longa caminhada, ouvir minha amiga gemer por ele me fez ferver o sangue. Por acaso ele não tinha limites, poucas horas depois de terem se conhecido?

Minha raiva e fúria me fizeram socar uma árvore fazendo com que um uivo de dor que deixasse a minha boca, eu ouvi que havia um rio próximo por isso, tomando cuidado para não cair, eu fui limpar o ferimento da minha mão, eu realmente esperava não ter quebrado nada.

Quando começou a amanhecer, decidi voltar para a casa dos Cullen, e como eles ainda estavam dormindo, fiz um café da manhã e entrei no carro para ir ao hospital.

Esperei alguns minutos para ser atendida e, felizmente, só tive uma pequena fratura nos dedos, me receitaram alguns analgésicos e foi para casa para descansar não queria encontrar com aquele idiota e muito ter que explicar sobre a minha mão.

Às dez e meia, mais ou menos, preocupado comigo, meu irmão me ligou para ver onde eu estava, eu disse que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e que tive que voltar para casa com urgência.

Segunda-feira logo chegou e com ela muitos dados novos de clientes que vieram para a nossa empresa, meu chefe já estava finalizando os detalhes de nossa viagem à Itália para o escritório novo, onde iríamos Angela, minha secretária, Felix e eu. Também estávamos começando com a papelada de um novo escritório que queria abrir em Londres e que eu deveria estar supervisionando, tendo que viajar de Itália para Londres a cada mês, nos próximos anos ia ser uma loucura com tanta viagem, na esperança de que não complicasse alguma coisa.

Quando terminei de organizar todos os novos, os casos velhos tinham sido arquivados e por volta de duas horas da tarde, meu telefone do escritório tocou.

-Diga-me Michelle

-Bella tem três chamadas esperando na linha. Na um é o Sr. Newton, o C na dois e na três, Jacob.

-Obrigado Michelle, agora mesmo vou atender.

Primeiro a linha um.

-"Bom dia Sr. Newton em que posso ajudar"?

-"Espero não perturbar senhorita Swan".

'Não se preocupe

-Poderíamos estar saindo para comer amanhã? Eu tenho algo a dizer sobre a empresa e meu primo, se não te incomoda gostaria de convidá- la para jantar.

-'Desculpe Sr. Newton, mas vai ser impossível sair para comer com você amanhã se você quiser, passe cerca de cinco da tarde pelo meu escritório e conversamos.

-'Eu entendo, as cinco eu estarei aí, obrigada

"Por nada."

Eu desliguei e fui falar com Jasper.

- O que você precisa C?

- Até que em fim, só liguei para suspender meu almoço com você eu tenho que ir ao tribunal em meia hora, até amanhã ok?

- Claro Jasper, boa sorte.

- Tchau Bella.

E, finalmente, Jake

-Jake, desculpe a demora. O que aconteceu?

- Tem que acontecer alguma coisa para que eu te ligue? Disse com voz séria.

-Mmm ... Eu

-Hahahaha, eu só quero te ver saber como você está Bella... como você sabe, é minha hora de descanso e sei que você sempre sai para comer neste horário, queria saber se você poderia vir comigo?

-"É claro Jake, vejo você em cinco minutos no Starbucks de sempre".

-'OK, eu vou te esperar lá.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui para o elevador, antes de entrar nele um mensageiro que já conhecia veio até mim e me entregou um lindo buquê de lilases. Agradeci-lhe, e disse a Michelle que as colocasse na água e sai em busca de Jake.

-'Olá', eu disse beijando a bochecha

"Olá linda". Vamos entrar?

"Claro".

Fizemos nossos pedidos e conversamos tranquilamente.

-"Bem, James voltou a te molestar"?

-"Não por agora e me parece estranho que já fazem duas semanas que ele não aparece, embora eu aprecie isso".

-"Você sabe que aconteça o que for com este tipo, me avise".

Eu apenas assenti

-Mudando de assunto, onde você estava na noite de sexta-feira, liguei para sua casa e não atendeu.

-Eu fui com uma amiga do Alasca até um pub. Disse corando, lembrando o que ocorreu com o mascarado.

-Ahh, certo. Você está livre esse fim de semana ?, Eu digo isso porque eu gostaria de sairmos para beber algo.

-"Claro".

-Falando nisso, quando você vai embora para a Itália?

-Provavelmente em 01 de setembro ... Falta um mês e meio

"Espero que continue a contactar-me enquanto você estiver lá".

-Claro, Jake, se você me dá licença eu preciso ir, tenho muito a fazer ainda no escritório.

-"É claro até sexta-feira então".

Eu atravessei a rua e fui até meu escritório para terminar as coisas, as cinco apareceu o Sr. Newton.

-"Boa tarde Senhorita Swan".

-Olá Sr. Newton, por favor, sente-se

-Obrigado

-"Bem ... o que aconteceu?

'Alguém, que eu acredito que seja Mike, entrou em meu escritório e roubou informações sobre a empresa, que são de grande valor. Se isso vem à luz poderia começar uma guerra.

-Eu não entendo a sua empresa é uma revista de moda.

-"Na verdade isso é o que parece, mas não é assim, nesta empresa há dados de muitas pessoas importante do país, senhorita Swan. Espero que não diga nada, mas a revista de moda, é realmente... um quartel de drogas, traficantes de armas, mulheres e crianças e de armas de destruição em massa, bem como de investigação mundial. Nós fomos criados para que quando tudo estiver prestes a explodir entre os humanos, ativemos todas as bombas atômicas do mundo.

Fiquei espantada, que diabos esse homem tinha fumado antes de vir me ver?

-Olhei para o senhor Newton e disse- Olha não tenho tempo para bobagens, então diga logo porque queria me ver?

-Hahahaha, eu só queria te ver de novo e tentar novamente que você aceite sair comigo, meu primo foi encontrado morto misteriosamente enquanto estava no Alasca, ele riu; então eu não tenho nenhum problema com a empresa mais.

-"Então Sr. Newton, gostaria que deixasse meu escritório. Tenho trabalho a fazer e não para perder tempo com bobagens.

-"Eu entendo ... ele disse balançando a cabeça- bem, você sabe que eu não vou desistir.

Antes de sair de meu escritório um garoto de recados que eu não conhecia me deu uma caixa pequena.

Quando Newton saiu, decidi abrir a caixa para ver o que estava lá dentro, assim que o fiz, me arrependi. Dentro havia um pássaro morto e uma cobra e em avançado estado de decomposição, e de um lado escrito em sangue", Logo você estará assim"

Quando li a nota fiquei branca, mas mais ainda quando um papel se moveu e apareceu uma larva, me fazendo chorar.

Em menos de cinco minutos meu escritório estava coberto com os restos desses animais e as larvas.

-Bella ... O quê? oh meu Deus, vou chamar o serviço de limpeza, disse Michelle

Com meus gritos o Sr. Coffey e outros companheiros de trabalho vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Senhorita Swan-... Oh Deus, o que aconteceu aqui?

Eu não poderia aguentar mais e fui para o banheiro para vomitar, foi realmente nojento ver meu escritório cheio daquelas coisas. Quando voltei do banheiro a polícia estava lá e entre eles eu vi Jake.

-Bella, você está bem?

-Sim.

- Ele te mandou isso.

-Eu não sei, talvez seja ele.

-Não se preocupe, vamos investigar, por agora o melhor será ir para casa para descansar.

Eu o abracei e como ele disse fui para casa dormir, quando eu cheguei Tanya não estava, com certeza estava com o odioso Edward. Tomei um banho relaxante e por ordem do meu chefe até que estivesse solucionado o que aconteceu no escritório trabalharia em casa e, se necessário me mandar para Londres na próxima semana para assinar alguns papéis e já ficaria lá até que tivesse que ir para a Itália . Jantei algo leve e deitada no sofá, vi um filme, não sei que horas foi que comecei a ouvir batidas na minha porta e entrei em pânico, e se fosse James.

Levantei-me calmamente do sofá onde eu tinha adormecido e eu olhei pelo olho mágico, eu só relaxei quando vi Jasper do outro lado e parecia estar acompanhada por Alice, com certeza ficaram sabendo sobre o que aconteceu ontem no escritório.

-"Olá, disse quando abri a porta.

-Bella você está bem? Jasper já me contou- o que aconteceu em seu escritório?

-"Sim, entra. Disse com um sorriso um pouco falso-

-"Eles sabem algo sobre quem lhe enviou a caixa? Questionou Jasper.

-Eu não sei, mas Coffey me deu ordens para não ir ao escritório para trabalhar até que resolvam isso. Contanto que na próxima semana eu não tenha que ir para Londres...

-Lon ... -. O telefone tocou-

- Olá?

-Bella, você está bem filha? Jacob me contou o que aconteceu em seu escritório, disse gritando.

-'Sim papai, estou bem , fique tranquilo- disse para acalmá-lo.

-"Filha, por que você não voltar para casa com Sue, Leah, seu irmão Seth e eu? Ficaria mais tranquilo.

-'Papai não vai acontecer nada, além do mais Tanya mora comigo não se preocupe, eu estarei bem", eu disse

Tudo bem, quando você começa a teimosia, ninguém pode ganhar, mas prometa-me que qualquer coisa que aconteça você irá me avisar.

-Pai eu prometo a você, tchau.

Assim que desliguei a porta tocou de novo de forma bruta, olhei para Alice e Jasper com horror de que fosse James e fizesse algo com eles.

-Eu vou abrir, Jasper disse.

-"Não", eu gritei.

Ele olhou para mim estranhamente.

-Bella, é provavelmente seu irmão ou ... .. - disse interrompendo novamente por batidas fortes na porta.

-Raposa! Abra porta- gritou James, eu sei que você está aí e que você disse à polícia o que eu fiz, por isso abra, vagabunda.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e começou a andar para trás, em direção ao meu quarto, mas logo colidi com a parede me enrolado contra ela.

Jasper e Alice não falaram nada e não sabiam o que fazer, até que eu notei alguns braços pequenos me cercam.

-Alice amor, vá com Bella para seu quarto e chame a polícia vou cuidar desse cara.

-'Não, não ... eu chorei- Jasper não ...ele vai matar você

- Você sabe quem é? Perguntou.

-James, foi tudo que eu pude dizer, antes de perder a consciência.

Quando abri os olhos tudo estava escuro, mas eu sabia que eu estava no meu quarto, ouvi as pessoas falando do lado de fora, então tranquilamente coloquei minha cabeça para fora da porta e ouvi alguém dizer meu nome. Quando eu cheguei mais perto percebi que eram meu irmão , Jasper e meu pai conversando com Jacob.

-Jacob por que você não me disse nada sobre isso?, Meu pai disse

- Prometi a Bella, ela não queria preocupa-los, mas isso foi longe demais e eu sozinho não vou dar conta.

-Eu vou matar James, como se atreveu a encostar a mão em minha irmã? Emmett disse com quase um rugido.

-Emmett o importante agora é encontrar James. E talvez Jasper fale com seu chefe para que adiante a ida de Bella para Londres ou Itália, ele não sabe nada sobre isso, festa forma sendo isso o mais seguro.

-Eu não posso acreditar que em todos estes meses Bella não nos disse nada", disse Rosalie com Kellan nos braços

-Talvez tenha sido ameaça, sussurrou Alice.

Eu voltei a chorar e só quando escutei alguns passos atrás de mim e uns braços rodearem a minha cintura que percebi que ele também estava aqui.

-"Não é educado escutar atrás da porta, disse no meu ouvido.

-E não é educado entrar em minha casa sem ser convidado, eu disse com raiva.

-"Talvez você não tenha me convidado, mas Tanya sim," disse saindo para a sala.

Depois disso, voltei para meu quarto e fui para o chuveiro, uma hora depois saí do banheiro e me vesti, estava naquele momento quando meu telefone tocou.

- Olá?

-"Olá linda, talvez hoje tenha se livrado de mim e você está protegida, mas quando você estiver sozinha, sabe o que vai acontecer? ...morrerá em meus braços depois de ter te fodido de todas as maneiras imagináveis sua vagabunda", disse James.

-Vá para o inferno JAMES, eu gritei.

Segundos depois o meu quarto era invadido por todos, Jake foi o primeiro a me abraçar seguido mais tarde pelo meu irmão e meu pai.

N/A: E agora? Pobre Bella, tantas coisas acontecendo. Como será que vai se desenrolar. Faça uma autora feliz, deixe review. Bjs, Lu.


	13. Chapter 13

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original: http:/ www. fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

14 Distância

O resto da semana passou tranquilamente, Jake e meu pai ainda estavam procurando por James, que parecia ter sido engolido pela terra, as suas chamadas e "presentes" pararam de chegar, o que me deixou um pouco relaxada, eventualmente, os rapazes decidiram que em vez de saírem por aí decidiram fazer uma reunião no meu apartamento, por isso aqui na sexta-feira, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya e eu fomos comprar suprimentos para o fim de semana.

Fomos ao supermercado para comprar a comida e depois ao cinema, quando tínhamos tudo que precisávamos voltamos para casa e comemos as quatro e depois nos despedimos até o dia seguinte, aquele fim de semana foi muito descontraído e fiquei muito grata.

Na quarta-feira visitei o meu pai e Sue para verificar como estavam, e foi a caminho de casa quando um carro bateu no meu e me tirou para fora da estrada, minha cabeça doía muito e queria fechar meus olhos, o último que ouvi foi o meu telefone tocando.

Meu corpo todo doía e quando quis abrir meus olhos percebi que era noite, eu estava desorientada e minha cabeça estava girando, o sinal de uma máquina apitando fazia doer minha cabeça de forma insistente até que a voz familiar de Carlisle chegou até a mim.

-Bella, como você está? Ela perguntou passando uma luz em seus olhos

"Acho que bem, mas a cabeça dói bastante."

"É normal, você se lembra o que aconteceu"?

Lembro-me de ir para a casa de meu pai e depois um carro passou direto por mim quando eu estava atravessando a rua acelerou e me bateu.

-Bella deu-nos um bom susto- disse meu pai me abraçando

"Desculpa pai!."

"Filha não foi sua culpa, por certo tenho alguns colegas aqui fora para te fazer algumas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu, querem saber como aconteceu e saber se você viu o motorista "...

'"Pai, só me lembro que esse carro colidiu com o meu mais nada."

-Bella, finalmente acordou, -disse meu irmão- me assustou muito irmãzinha- enquanto me abraçava- não faça isso novamente.

-Não se preocupe deixe Emmett não vou mais procurar carros para baterem em mim- eu ri.

-Tola, por sinal um mensageiro trouxe isso e não tem cartão - disse me dando um buquê de rosas.

Vendo sorri, meu admirador secreto voltou aos seus antigos caminhos, mas como ele sabia que estava no hospital?

-Pelo que vejo você sabe que as envia. Algo que deveríamos saber? Perguntou Jasper.

'Isso ...deve ser ... não sei ando recebendo flores há dias de alguém que não deixa qualquer cartão.

"-Oh cunhadinha você tem um admirador secreto", disse Rose-

Mudei desconfortavelmente na cama e decidi levantar,o que foi um erro, porque tudo começou a girar.

-Cuidado- me disse uma voz que me fez levantar abruptamente.

"Eu estou bem, me solta"

-Bella minha filha não seja assim com Edward , não sabe o quanto ele estava preocupado com você neste momento.

Esse comentário me deixou gelada, Edward preocupado comigo, isso era raro muito raro. Dois dias depois me deram alta e voltei para a minha "vida normal" sempre acompanhado por alguém e nunca me deixavam sozinha, isso me deixava nervosa especialmente meu irmão que me tratava como se eu fosse morrer.

Logo os dias se passaram e ainda não havia notícias de James, já era final de setembro e o meu chefe me disse que em dois dias eu teria que ir para Londres até novembro e depois para a Itália por um ano.

-Bella filha se cuide e me ligue assim que chegar.

-Papai não se preocupe eu estarei bem.

-'Eu sei, mas você também sabe que eu só posso me comunicar com você de vez em quando, quando Jake me disser ... apenas uma precaução por causa de James ...

-Eu sei.

-Se você ver algo de errado não hesite em me dizer e chamo a polícia para cuidar de sua segurança.

-"Claro, eu amo todos vocês, - disse abraçando todos os meninos, com exceção de Edward que só apertei sua mão e isso foi quando eu pensei que eu vi tristeza em seus olhos".

Embarquei no avião e horas mais tarde, desci do avião no aeroporto de Londres, o tempo estava frio e chovendo, ao chegar ao apartamento onde viveria por seis meses eu liguei para minha família para dizer que já estava em Londres.

Desde então, o tempo passou rápido para mim, hoje já era 30 de novembro e bem, apesar de ter engordado um pouco tudo estava indo muito bem, amanhã eu iria ao médico para fazer um check up, porque de vez em quando me sentia tonta , não seria surpresa se estivesse com anemia não estava comendo bem ultimamente por causa da correria.

Eu só não sabia é que meus resultados de exame me dariam essa surpresa ...

N/A: O que será que está acontecendo ? Curiosas? Deixem review. Bj, Lu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vidas secretas**

Autor:fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original:http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

**Surpresas 01 dezembro de 2011**

Depois de fazer meus exames de sangue fui para o escritório e ordenei alguns papéis, bem como estudei novos casos de estupro, separações e tal. À tarde, Michelle e eu comemos acompanhadas por Angela e Felix, entrando a tarde, meu celular tocou ,era do hospital para que fosse buscar os resultados de meus exames, disse adeus à Michelle e eu fui buscar os resultados.

Assim que cheguei, já me chamaram.

- Isabella Swan?

"-Sou eu".

-"Entre, por favor, o médico a espera."

-"Obrigada".

Entrei nervosa e como me pediu a médica, me sentei.

-'Bem senhorita Swan, eu tenho aqui os resultados dos exames e bem tenho que dizer que tem um pouco anêmica, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido com ferro ... E não se preocupe não fará mal para o bebê .

-Já imaginava isso, ultimamente não tenho comido direito por causa do trabalho e que ... Desculpe-me disse bebê? Que bebê você está falando? 'Eu disse nervosamente

- Você não sabia? Está grávida,-disse a doutora. -

-"Isso é impossível, eu não estive com ninguém, apenas com um cara e foi somente uma vez quando eu... perdi minha virgindade"- eu disse envergonhada.

-Oh, então para tirar essa dúvida vou fazer um teste de gravidez, ela disse.

Me deu o teste e fui ao banheiro, quando terminei voltei para a consulta e entreguei a médica.

-"Bem, agora só temos que esperar 15 minutos."

"Claro."

15 minutos depois ...

-"Bem é isso".

Olhou o teste e, em seguida, olhou para mim

-Srta. Swan deu um teste positivo de novo " -disse mostrando-me- e de acordo com este teste está com cerca de nove semanas".

-"Mas é impossível, ele é cuidadoso, deve sempre se cuidar se não teria centenas de crianças espalhadas pelo mundo,"- eu disse

- Como, o que você quer dizer?

-Eu ... a única pessoa com quem tive relações sexuais foi um garoto do clube da luxúria, seu trabalho é esse, manter relações com mulheres e sempre deve ter cuidado ...

"Oh ...",- disse ela, nesse caso, quando o bebê nascer vai ter que fazer alguns testes para saber se ele tem alguma doença e a gravidez pode ter acontecido pelo fato do preservativo ter estourado, estar vencido ...etc. – disse.

- Isso é possível?

-Sim é, mas para ter certeza do tempo de gestação, eu vou fazer um ultrassom.

Eu só balancei a cabeça e ela me deitou em uma maca, passou um gel frio na minha barriga e ligou o aparelho de ultrassom.

-Bem, então sim, você está com nove semanas de gestação. Você vê isso aqui?, Pois essa é a bolsa e isso aqui é o seu bebê , meus parabéns. Você terá que tomar essas pílulas de vitaminas para o desenvolvimento fetal, estes para anemia e esta para náuseas e tonturas.

-Obrigada ... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

"Claro."

-Em alguns dias eu estou indo para Roma, eu posso viajar?

-Sim, se você não tiver que viajar muito, especialmente após o primeiro trimestre.

-Viajar só para Roma, eu vou ficar lá por um bom par de anos e bem, não poderei vir para casa para o Natal, por isso talvez a minha próxima viagem seja no verão.

-No verão você já estará com o bebê e não terá nenhum problema .

-Mmm claro, obrigada.

-"Adeus e boa viagem ", disse a médica se despedindo.

-Obrigada.

Ainda surpresa cheguei em casa e com milhares de coisas em minha mente, tantas que não conseguia ainda acreditar que crescia uma pequena pessoinha dentro de mim.

Quando menos esperei meu celular tocou, era a polícia aqui em Londres.

- Olá?

-Srta. Swan, ligamos para dizer que amanhã de manhã sairá a carta que nos enviou há dois dias de Miami.

-Sim, obrigada.

-Bem, eu espero que tenha uma boa viagem nos próximos dias, amanhã mesmo vou entrar em contato com o curador de Roma.

"-Tudo bem, adeus".

Depois de desligar tomei um banho e pensei em tudo o que eu encontraria nos próximos meses, eu precisava tanto da minha família e, bom, mesmo que seja incrível também sentia falta das brigas com o Cullen. Alice e Rose com certeza, juntamente com Tanya saberiam me ajudar com tudo que estaria vindo.

Dois dias depois já estava descendo do avião em Roma e me instalando no meu apartamento que agora iria partilhar com a minha secretária e amiga Michelle, enquanto Felix e Angela estavam em Londres.

Os dias e meses se passaram e nós já estávamos em fevereiro de 2011. Hoje eu teria minha consulta mensal com a ginecologista e o por fim saberia o sexo do bebê.

"Bom dia Bella, como você está"?

"Olá Renata, muito bem obrigado," eu disse com um grande sorriso

"Estou muito feliz, deite aqui na maca e levante a blusa, por favor."

Eu fiz o que ele disse e eu logo notei o gel frio na minha barriga.

-Aqui vamos nós.

Moveu por alguns minutos o aparelho e momentos depois me mostrou a imagem do meu pequeno, era um menino.

- Bem, parabéns Bella .Você terá um menino.

"Claro, tchau.".

Quando saí do médico encontrei Michelle.

"Bem, o que eu tenho um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha"? Questionou tocando minha barriga.

-Será um sobrinho.

-Você verá quando toda a sua família souber ...já ligou para Jake para dar-lhe uma atualização?

-Não, eu não falo com eles a cerca de três meses e meio.

-Credo, eu espero que seja porque tem notícias de James ...

'"Eu também amiga, eu também."

N/A: E agora? Como será que vai se desenrolar? Algum palpite?

Sei que foi pequeno, mas vou postar outro logo.


	15. Chapter 15

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original:http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap : 16 Doce espera (2012)<strong>

Os dias e as semanas passaram, e sem nem me dar conta por causa do trabalho e as outras coisas, passaram – se outros três meses e meio.

Era final de maio e faltavam duas semanas para entrar no nono mês, Anthony nasceria até meados de junho, segundo me disse minha ginecologista.

Estava um dia quente e passeava pela Piazza Favona em direção a Via dei Coronari lugar onde nesta época havia a Mostra dell Antiquariato ou feira de antiguidades, aproveitei esta festa para comprar coisas para o quarto do bebê, ainda achava estranho que dentro de pouco tempo teria meu bebê em meus braços, com o qual deveria me preocupar e dar a maior atenção e carinho do mundo pelos próximos anos.

Minha família continuava sem saber de nada eu não me a atrevia a ligar para eles, de medo que James me localizasse, Michelle estava me ajudando muito com a gravidez e nossa amizade era forte. Não tinha carro, portanto voltei caminhando para casa passando antes pelo centro comercial, já que o cheiro de Kebab de um dos seus restaurantes abriu meu apetite.

Quando cheguei em casa, me deitei um pouco para descansar no sofá e sem nem perceber, acabei dormindo.

Estava em uma cama enorme com cortinas de seda iguais as que aparecem nos filmes da idade média, tinha um rapaz sentado na cabeceira da cama com suas costas nuas sobre ela, tinha os braços cruzados e parecia estar completamente nu. Ele olhava na minha direção enquanto eu me aproximava dele com passos curtos e firmes, olhei seu rosto perfeito, seu queixo e me detive em seus lábios que me chamavam aos gritos, lambi meus lábios em antecipação e sem olhar em seus olhos o beijei, suas mãos logo estavam rodeando meus quadris para aprofundar o beijo, como ato reflexo me montei sobre ele notando neste momento seu membro ereto contra meu sexo, o que me fez gemer em sua boca, pouco a pouco subiu suas mãos para minhas coxas e assim levantando minha pequena camisola.

Seus lábios foram para meu pescoço, o qual mordeu caprichosamente, suas mãos se moveram até minha intimidade desnuda, com dois dedos abreu meus lábios, enquanto que com a outra mão acariciava meu clitóris, se moveu um pouco e quando teve a oportunidade investiu em mim de forma brusca, diante deste ato gemi e ainda com seus dedos abrindo meus lábios me penetrou de forma cada vez mais rápida, nossos gemidos, cada vez eram mais altos, quase como gritos.

-Mais –eu gritava, subindo e descendo por seu cumprimento, o qual deslizava pelos meus sucos.

-Bella me deixa louco-dizia o mascarado.

-Mais forte, por favor, quero te sentir mais fundo- disse ainda mais rápido, já que estava muito próxima de chegar ao ápice.

-Não goze ainda- me pediu.

- Não posso- disse com lágrimas nos olhos pelo imenso prazer.

-Sei que você pode carinho, faça- disse saindo de mim.

As lágrimas saiam de forma brusca de meus olhos, pela separação, meu sexo estava inchado e queria explodir. O mascarado se colocou de joelhos, se posicionou nas minhas costas e me penetrou por trás me fazendo gritar de prazer, suas investidas cada vez mais rápidas e profundas estavam me levando para o caminho do inferno pelo calor que sentia no meu baixo ventre.

-MMMMMMM, vou gozar, vem comigo, por favor- engasguei com outra rápida e profunda investida.

-Te falei que você iria desfrutar comigo Bella.

-Deixa de bobagem Cullen e termine de me fuder-gritei, quando Edward deu sua última estocada dentro de mim, me fazendo ter o maior orgasmo da minha vida.

Antes de terminar de gozar, voltou a me penetrar enquanto metia um de seus dedos no meu ânus, fazendo com que meu orgasmo se prolongasse.

-Te amo.

Depois deste sonho erótico e também estranho acordei suada, continuava tendo coragem e ainda deitada no sofá da minha casa em Roma, me sentia molhada por isso toquei minha calcinha e percebi que estava encharcada.

Decidi ir tomar um banho com uma água mais ou menos fria para tirar esse calor já que a lembrança do meu sonho me deixava mal.

Há um tempo atrás comentei sobre meu apetite sexual com minha ginecologista e ela me disse que era normal e que era melhor eu me saciar já que poderia ficar de mau humor e terminar frustrada, que é como estou agora.

Várias vezes tinha pensado em contratar alguém, mas essa ideia desaparecia logo, já que estava grávida e me dava um pouco de vergonha, e as simples caricias dos meus dedos e um vibrador já não me saciavam mais, meu corpo precisava de mais.

- Bella já estou aqui e você não sabe quem veio comigo.

Ao sair, vi Michelle e ao seu lado estava Felix, ao ver-lo, eu corpo ficou em chamas, agora via o quão gostoso estava esse rapaz, assim não pude evitar morder meu lábio.

- Bella venha aqui, temos algo para te falar- disse Michelle envergonhada.

-Fala- disse.

-Felix ficará aqui até seu bebe nascer.

-E o escritório?

-Angela e os outros rapazes estão lá- disse Felix- Bella, Michelle me contou do seu problema com seus hormônios loucos que estão traindo sua cabeça...

Fiquei ruborizada de vergonha

-Bella é a coisa mais normal do mundo e por isso estou aqui, até que seu bebê nasça quero te dar tudo o que o seu corpo pedir, sem compromissos, você relaxa e tem o que seu corpo deseja e eu tenho um teto até o bebê nascer e sexo grátis com quem diz... não me interprete mal vai, não vou fazendo isso com todo mundo, quero fazer porque te conheço e é minha companheira e amiga, e o que acontecer neste apartamento entre nós dois, não sairá daqui.

-Eu... não sei- disse ruborizada.

- Bella olha pra mim.

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei em seus olhos.

-Só vou te fazer um favor, vai, assim deixe- se levar- disse se aproximando de mim de forma lenta.

-Felix, Michelle...

-SHHHHH... ela me disse que nos deixaria a sós, então não se preocupe, relaxa e aproveite- disse beijando-me acima de meus seios, o que me fez gemer.

-Ahh...

-Vamos para o seu quarto- disse pegando- me pela mão.

Entramos em meu quarto e trancou a porta, começou a tirar minha roupa de vagar e eu a dele, bastante nervosa e envergonhada.

Quando estávamos só de roupa íntima me jogou na cama e começou a beijar meu pescoço, lamber e massagear meus seios por cima do sutiã.

-MMmmm, mais- disse engasgando.

Suas mãos foram para minhas costas e tirou meu sutiã, sem mais nada, meus seios ficaram expostos, Felix os lambeu, mordeu e sugou, enquanto fazia carinho no outro.

Depois sua mão direita baixou até o cós da minha calcinha e enrolando em um de seus dedos a rasgou, esse ato me fez gemer seu nome.

-Felix... mmmm

Seus lábios desceram de meus seios e foram para meu ventre e daí começou a beijar a parte interna de minhas pernas o que me fez tencionar.

- Não tem por que fazer isso- disse com a voz entre cortada.

-Não se preocupe com nada, só relaxa e aproveita das minhas carícias- disse mordendo meu clitóris enquanto introduzia dois de seus dedos dentro de mim.

-Deus0 gemi, enquanto seus dedos investiam cada vez mais rápido dentro de mim.

Seus dedos seguiram me dando prazer até que gozei em sua boca, lambeu meu sexo para limpar meus sucos e se levantou da cama, pegou suas calças e tirou um preservativo, peguei de suas mãos e o derrubei na cama, ele ia protestar, mas eu o calei.

-Você me deu prazer e agora eu vou dar a você.

-Bella não precisa que você..

- Shhh então não quero continuar senão for para os dois desfrutarem- disse abrindo o preservativo, descendo sua boxer e deslizando de forma firme e lenta o preservativo em seu membro ereto.

-Mmmm- gemeu.

Coloquei minha mão em seu membro e comecei a movimentá- la para cima e para baixo e quando seus quadris começaram a mover- se aumentei a pressão e a velocidade, fazendo com que gozasse em pouco tempo.

Tirou o preservativo, colocou outro e pegou um travesseiro, me fez levantar o quadril e uma vez nessa posição se masturbou entre minhas pernas, me olhando e quando seu membro estava completamente duro, se posicionou entre minhas pernas e pouco a pouco me penetrou, me fazendo gemer como nunca.

-Oh Deus você está tão apertada e molhada- disse se movendo dentro de mim.

-Ahh- gemi alto, quando suas investidas aumentaram a velocidade.

Quinze minutos depois chegamos ao orgasmo juntos, exausta acabei dormindo e relaxada.

Logo passou outra semana, Felix só teve que me saciar mais três vezes essa semana e hoje me sentia realente irritada já que tinha dormido pouco por que o bebê não parava de se mexer a noite toda além de que hoje tinha ido mais vezes ao banheiro do que todos os outros dias na gravidez.

As dez saímos Michelle e eu, tínhamos combinado com Feliz de dar uma volta no parque, assim que quando terminamos de nos vestir entramos no elevador e dois andares antes de chegar ao térreo o elevador parou no mesmo momento em que senti uma forte dor em meu baixo ventre.

-Ah- me queixei.

-Calma Bella com certeza logo a luz vai voltar- disse Michelle.

Ia lhe dizer que não era isso, quando senti outra dor como a anterior e pouco depois senti um líquido descendo pelas minhas pernas.

-Michelle...

-Bella com certeza já devem ter chamado alguém para arrumar o elevador- disse falando de pressa pelo nervoso, já que era claustrofóbica.

-Michelle!- gritei.

- Acho que minha bolsa acabou de romper- disse relutantemente já estava vindo outra contração.

-Liga pro Felix e conta o que aconteceu- sussurrei.

- aqui não tem sinal.

-Então liga para a emergência, porque Anthony vai sair-disse chorando de impotência.

-Calma Bella, alguém deve ter nos escutado- disse Michelle.

-Maldito seja, o elevador não está funcionando- escutamos uma mulher falar.

-Ahhh- gritei com a outra contração.

- Oi, tem alguém aí?- perguntou a senhora.

- Oi, sim senhora minha amiga e eu ficamos presas no elevador e além de tudo ela entrou em trabalho de parto, poderia, por favor, ligar para a emergência, aqui não tem sinal para o celular- disse Michelle pegando na minha mão.

-Oh meu Deus! Há quanto tempo está tendo as contrações?

- Quinze minutos já.

-Bem você deve tirar a roupa dela e olhar como está tudo, talvez tenha que ajuda-la a trazer este bebê ao mundo.

-Que? – gritei com outra contração.

-Qual o intervalo entre as contrações?

-De quatro em quatro minutos-disse Michele.

-Cada quatro minutos.

- Pois você vai ter que ajudar este bebê a nascer.

-Como você sabe?

- Sou parteira, tentarei entrar em contato como porteiro que tem as chaves do elevador para poder abrí- lo e lhes ajudar, certo?

- O que for, mas por favor ande de pressa- gritei por causa de outra contração.

Minutos depois notei uma pressão forte na minha barriga que me fazia gritar.

-Michelle, vai nascer- disse chorando.

-Espera vou ver- disse olhando de baixo da minha saia.

-B..Bella.. estou vendo... a cabeça do bebê.

-Ahh.. como dói – queixei.

- Onde está esta mulher?

- Ahhhh- gritei com outra contração e que me fazia empurrar-Michelle, esquece disso e me ajuda, você vai nascer meu bebê.

- Bella mas eu não sei...

-Ah- disse apertando os dentes- lembra-se dos filmes que assistimos, só faça.

-Espera, bem, respira e na próxima contração empurre com todas as suas forças.

E foi isso que eu fiz.

-Bella seus ombros já estão de fora amiga-disse Michelle chorando- só mais um pouco e já estará nos seus braços.

Na última contração empurrei com toda a minha força e foi então que escutei a voz da senhora e o choro do meu bebê.

- Oh olha Bella- disse Michelle com meu filho nos braços- toma.

Cansada, suada e feliz recebi em meus braços o pequeno Anthony Swan.

-É lindo- disse chorando e beijando sua cabecinha.

-Meninas sinto muito pelo atraso, mas não encontrava o porteiro, os rapazes da emergência já estão aqui e pelo que eu ouvi já nasceu. Já cortaram o cordão umbilical?

-Não- respondeu Michelle.

-Então procure umas pinças ou uma tesoura em suas bolsas e corte ou amarre o cordão do pequenino.

Michelle pegou uma tesoura que eu tinha em minha bolsa, ainda sem uso e depois de amarrar o cordão do meu pequeno, o cortou e foi neste momento que o elevador voltou a funcionar.

-Meninas o elevador já voltou a funcionar, as esperaremos no térreo.

Quando o elevador parou no andar de baixo os rapazes da emergência me pegaram no colo e me colocaram em uma maca, me levaram para a ambulância e já instalada colocaram o meu pequeno em meu colo, onde dormia tranquilo- Michelle ligou para Felix contando todo o ocorrido e fomos em direção ao hospital.

Enquanto me examinavam para ver se estava tudo bem, examinavam ao meu pequeno também e me pediam os meus dados e os dele.

Não sei que hora nos levaram para o quarto onde nos esperavam Michelle e Felix abraçados.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Coitada da Bella que maneira de ter seu primeiro filho. Deixe- me saber o que vocês acharam disso tudo. Aguardo review, e não se preocupem, pois não cai o dedo, só me faz feliz. Bj, Lu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: A fic e os personagens não me pertencem. Só faço a tradução gentilmente cedida por fati21.

**Antes de começar o capítulo queria fazer só uma reclamaçãozinha. Sabe vi que tenho muito mais leitoras do que review o que me deixa a impressão de que ou leram e não gostaram ou que leram mas não deixaram review. Parece chato ficar pedindo, mas deixe pelo menos um oi, para que eu saiba que estão lendo. Pois sem receber alerta de review, parece que a fic não está sendo lida e com isso deixa qualquer pessoa desanimada a continuar a escrever ou a traduzir. Para que continuar se a impressão é de que ninguém lê. Então, por favor, deixem pelo menos um oi. Obrigada e vamos ao capítulo que é bem pesado.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>O tempo é eterno<strong>_

POV Edward

Oito meses, quinze dias e quatorze horas era o tempo que tinha passado desde que Bella foi para Europa, seis meses, vinte e três dias e dezesseis horas era o tempo que todos nós estávamos sem poder falar com Bella em Roma e o mesmo tempo seguindo a pista de James, a qual tínhamos perdido há quase um mês e meio.

Charlie e Jake não deixavam de procurar qualquer informação sobre ele, enquanto os demais, por mais impossível que parecesse, não podíamos fazer nada, só observar como o tempo passava e esperar que Jake estivesse seguro de que ninguém o vigiava para poder entrar em contato com Bella.

O tempo desde que ela se foi estava passando realmente devagar para mim, que desejava ver- la com toda a minha alma e dizer- lhe todo o que eu sinto por ela, mas meu trabalho, o medo de que James esteja nos vigiando e descubra o paradeiro de Bella nos aterrorizava bastante, desde que perderam a pista se podia dizer que todos vivíamos na casa dos meus pais, incluso Charlie, Sue, Seth e Leah, além de Tanya e Emmett, junto com Rosalie e Kellan, todos desejando saber algo que seja por parte da polícia de Roma ou por parte de James, notícias que não chegavam.

No mês que Bella foi embora me dei conta do quão estúpido tinha sido com ela desde que nos conhecemos e me arrependi completamente do meu comportamento com ela, desde a noite que a fiz minha não pude voltar a estar com outra mulher já que seus olhos, seu corpo, sua voz e seu rosto apareciam em minha mente no momento em que alguma cliente pedia meus serviços, pelo qual, semanas depois desta noite com Bella, deixei o clube e procurei um trabalho que estivesse relacionado com minha carreira, encontrando a melhor oferta na Universidade de Miami, como professor de música.

Hoje era quatro de junho e tudo estava normalmente tranquilo, mas tudo mudou quando Jake recebeu uma ligação da polícia de Roma.

- Agente Jacob Black?- disse uma voz, no viva voz.

-Sim, sou eu. Com quem falo?

- Sou o delegado Taylor , te ligo para informar que estamos há três dias sem saber da , a única coisa que sabemos é que depois de sair do hospital, há três dias, seus amigos nos avisaram de que ela e o menino não haviam aparecido o dia todo, James está com ela, há uns cinco dias, recebemos uma ligação anônima dizendo que o haviam visto pelo parque onde estava a Srta. Swan há três dias atrás e que uma ruiva o acompanhava. Me disse que o avisasse de qualquer mudança e por isso estou ligando, já que iremos invadir a residência localizada no nome de Victória Straus, prima dele, e a qual coincide com a descrição do anônimo que diz tê- los visto.

A sala toda estava em silêncio.

-Delegado porque não nos avisou no primeiro dia?- perguntou Charlie, angustiado.

-Sinto muito senhor mas maus homens estavam investigando os lugares e não tínhamos nenhuma testemunha até agora.

- Muito bem, amanhã a primeira hora estarei em Roma, obrigado por tudo.

- Oh deus meu, espero que esteja bem .- disseram minha mãe e sue.

Eu ainda estava em shock, Bella estava com James e Victória? Nunca imaginei que ela fosse prima de James e a que se referia com o do menino? Uma ideia fugaz me passou pela cabeça, e se... Bella ficou grávida de mim essa noite? Comecei a fazer as contas e segundo minhas contas estaria já terminando o nono mês de gestação a não ser que ... adiantasse...

Diante desta impressão, corri para o meu quarto e peguei a caixa de preservativos que abri aquela noite, e na qual só faltava um, mas minha surpresa foi perceber que faltavam pelo menos três preservativos e desde essa noite eu não tinha tido relação com ninguém, o que significava que alguém havia pegado, deixei de pensar nisso e olhei a data de validade e bingo, aí estava, os preservativos venceram há quase um ano, isso queria dizer que se de verdade Bella estivesse grávida, eu era o pai.

No andar de baixo se escutava como discutiam todos para ir para Roma, desci correndo as escadas e falei pela primeira vez.

-Vocês ficam aqui por precaução – dizia Charlie olhando para Sue e o pequeno Seth.

- Como quiser mas nos ligue assim que souber dela, por favor- respondeu minha mãe.

- Eu também vou, não penso em ficar aqui de braços cruzados, além do mais preciso falar com ela sobre algo- disse engolindo seco e rezando para que o desgraçado do James não tenha tocado em um só pelo de nenhum dos dois.

- Ok, pedirei as passagens de avião agora mesmo- respondeu Jake.

No fim tivemos sorte e todos saímos em direção a Roma ,nesta mesma manhã, quando chegamos ali, já era dia, passamos pelo hotel para tomar um banho , café da manhã e fomos para a delegacia.

Quando chegamos Charlie entrou junto com Jake no escritório do delegado e ficaram ali cerca de uma hora e meia.

Eu entretanto, não podia deixar de pensar em Bella e no meu... meu filho, não parava de dar voltas no corredor, fazendo com que Emmett saltasse.

- Edward você está me deixando nervoso, não pode parar de ficar andando em círculos.

- Sinto muito, só quero ir atrás de Bella e saber como está.

- Filho todos sabemos de seus sentimentos por Bella mas deve se acalmar um pouco já que assim não ajuda em nada.

- Não posso me acalmar sem saber se o desgraçado fez algum mal a ela ou ao menino.

- Menino? De que menino está falando? – perguntaram todos.

-Fala... de meu neto- disse Charlie com os olhos chorosos, saindo do escritório do delegado- por certo Edward o delegado quer saber tudo o que saiba sobre Victória, ela também está envolvida.

- Claro, já volto.

Contei tudo o que sabia dela e logo saíram em direção à casa da qual Victória me falou quando estávamos juntos. O único que os acompanhou foi Jake já que Charlie não estava muito bem , ano final das contas eram sua filha e seu neto.

- Edward esse menino..- começou meu pai

-Sim pai é meu.

- Mas quando foi isso? Ela não podia nem te ver- disseram Jasper e Emmett.

- Isso é melhor deixarmos para outra hora- disse meu pai.

Três longas horas depois ligaram para Charlie.

-Charlie.. estamos indo para o hospital com Bella e o menino- disse Jake.

- Jake, é grave?- perguntei.

- Carlisle acho que ela gostaria que você a atendesse, tem mais confiança em você- disse se esquivando de minha pergunta.

- Jake.. –começou Emmett.

-A única coisa que posso lhes dizer... é que Bella precisará de terapia e de todo o nosso apoio, tenho que desligar, sinto muito.

Enquanto Jake esteve falando pelo viva voz nós saímos rumo ao hospital, quando chegamos ele estava sentado em uma cadeira com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o que me assustou bastante.

- Jake me diga que esse desgraçado não tocou na minha filha- perguntou Charlie com a mandíbula cerrada, essa pergunta realmente me assustou pelo significado.

- Sinto muito, não posso mentir Charlie- disse desabando em choro- esse desgraçado bateu e abusou de Bella até estar saciado, quando chegamos Bella estava nua e cheio de sangue no chão da cozinha, não nos viram chegar porque os dois estavam tranzando ao lado do bebê enquanto ele chorava de fome e pelas fraldas sujas.

Essa declaração me deixou gelado e muito furioso, esperava não encontrar com eles ou os mataria. Como se atreveram a fazer essas barbaridades aos meus anjinhos? A mão de meu pai apertou meu ombro e foi então que me dei conta de que estava chorando e estava com as mãos em punho.

-Agente Black?- perguntou uma enfermeira com um pequeno pacote em seus braços.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa?- disse Jake preocupado.

- Não só quero lhe dizer que Anthony está bem e que se quiser pode ficar com ele até que sua mãe possa atendê- lo- disse colocando meu filho em seus braços.

- Acho que o melhor é que sua família- disse olhando para todos nós e parando seu olhar em mim- queiram conhece- lo e cuidar dele.

- Claro- disse se aproximando de mim- suponho que você seja o pai... aqui está, cuidado com a cabeça – disse depositando meu pequeno em meus braços.

Não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser beijar sua testa e sorrir, e parecia que ele gostava de mim.

-O..olá peque... sou seu pai- disse entre lágrimas de felicidade.

Me sentei em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera e até que meu pai não falou, não deixei de brincar com suas mãozinhas.

- Filho deixe que os demais...- disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu só assenti e lhe dei o meu pequeno que se parecia muito com Bella.

- Olá pequeno, bem vindo à família- disse beijando- lhe a testa.

E foi nesta hora que meu pai chorou, algo que me assustou.

- Papai o que...- disse.

- Deus meu tem seus olhos- disse me mostrando meu filho com os olhos abertos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Esse capítulo foi realmente pesado não foi? Pobre Bella, como ela irá reagir? Tomates ou review? Bjs, Lu.


	17. AVISO

AVISO

Sinto muito estar fazendo esse aviso, mas acho que assim será melhor para todos. Como uma leitora aficionada por fanfics, eu ODEIO a demora na postagem, pois muitas das vezes acabo perdendo o fio da meada. Então,... para que isso não aconteça. Resolvi que vou traduzir uma ou duas de cada vez; no momento estou com 10 fics em andamento , betando duas e fazendo o pre reader de outra além de ser obstetra, ter marido, filhos, mãe , casa e consultório para cuidar e ser staff do .. Então está um pouco difícil.

Traduzindo uma ou duas de cada vez, poderei postar mais frequentemente, como fiz esse fim de semana com Casi Platônico.

Assim que acabar essa, que faltam 2 ou 3 capítulos, pegarei Vidas Secretas e assim por diante. Não desanimem e se tiverem sugestões, deixem no review que eu irei amar. Bj, Lu.


	18. Chapter 18

Vidas secretas

Autor: fati21.

Os personagens pertencem a S. Meyer, minha só a tradução.

Link de fic original:http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6891875 / 1 / Vidas _ Secretas _ EDBE ( retire os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Meu pior pesadelo (junho 2012)<strong>

Tudo estava escuro ao meu redor, há muito tempo a última coisa que eu vi foi James indo para o quarto onde Victoria estava com meu pequeno que não parava de chorar, só de pensar nisso me quebrava por dentro. O que tinha acontecido com meu pequeno? E eu, estava morta ou ainda viva? Essas eram as perguntas que passavam pela minha cabeça, mas que no momento não tinham respostas.

Não percebi nada ao meu redor por muito tempo até que me senti como se estivesse voando e depois vozes...

Horas ou minutos depois sabendo que estava viva decidi abrir os olhos para olhar ao redor e sair deste lugar, com meu filho e voltar para Miami o mais rápido possível.

Tentei abrir os olhos mais estavam muito pesados, tentei de novo e por fim pude abrir pelo menos o olho esquerdo, já que o direito quase não abria. Não sabia onde estava, mas tudo era branco e cheirava a desinfetante...

- A Srta. Swan acordou, vou avisar o médico e no caminho aviso sua família – disse uma moça.

Srta. Swan fico feliz em vê- la acordada- disse um homem- Sabe onde está e o que aconteceu?

- Anthony- meu filho era a única coisa que me importava agora.

- Seu filho está perfeitamente bem Srta. Swan, agora mesmo está com o pai dele na sala de espera.

Pai dele? O medo correu minhas costas, e se James estivesse com meu filho se fazendo passar por seu pai e o levasse para machuca- lo.

As lágrimas logo começaram a correr pelo meu rosto, não queria que tocassem em meu filho.

- Calma está tudo bem, se você quiser que eu peça para que tragam o menino, mas deve se acalmar ou os pontos sairão.

Eu só assenti, por um momento fechei os olhos e neste mesmo instante me arrependi, já que as imagens do ocorrido nestes dias apareceram em minha mente me fazendo chorar ainda mais, lembrei do golpe que James me deu no olho direito e como Victoria ria enquanto o masturbava ao lado do meu pequeno, assim como me lembrei das imagens onde eles me tocaram sem só e James abusou de mim. Um dos monitores que estava ao meu lado começou a apitar e isso me deixou mais nervosa, o médico de antes entrou, seguido por ... Carlisle e depois de me falar para tentar ficar calma, algo que não funcionou, injetaram algo no meu soro.

Para o meu azar, nem dormindo podia descansar.

**"Flash Back"**

- Bella, bem vinda ao meu esconderijo- disse James tirando a venda dos meus olhos e me empurrando contra a cadeira- Vai aprender a me ouvir maldita cadela- disse rasgando minha roupa.

- Não James para, por favor- disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Por que não? Me falou que não estava pronta para se deitar comigo e um tempo depois vai para um clube de gigolôs e se fode com o bastardo do Cullen, e não é só isso, pois além do mais te deixa grávida e nasce esse bastardo- disse pegando meu pequeno do carrinho e o jogando no sofá, o que o fez chorar.

- Não toque no meu filho, pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas não o machuque- disse rendida.

-Claro que eu farei sua cadela, gritará para que eu pare, suplicará para que me detenha, mas não o farei, não até que esteja completamente saciado de você- disse rasgando a pouca roupa que me restava, me colocando de lado e me penetrando sem complacência nenhuma.

Eu não gritei, só chorei pelo que acontecia e pelas palavras de antes... Por que falava que Edward era o pai do meu filho?

Quando terminou, me colocou de quatro no sofá e começou de novo, eu já tinha me desconectado, tanto fazia o que acontecesse comigo, desde que não tocassem no meu filho.

Uma voz me tirou destes dias malditos.

- Bella está dormindo?- perguntou Carlisle.

Abri os olhos ao escutar um chorinho.

- Anthony- disse com a voz grossa de tanto chorar.

-Toma- disse colocando- o em meus braços- Bella todos já sabemos do que aconteceu, James e Victoria voltaram a escapar, mas já não estará mais sozinha, amanhã ou depois voltaremos juntos para Miami e quando estiver recuperada precisamos saber de tudo o que aconteceu com James, sobre tudo como ele te encontrou, se estava sendo vigiada pela polícia.

Eu só assenti e beijei meu pequeno, enquanto observava se tinha algum machucado ou alguma marca.

-O menino está bem Bella, só está um pouco assado por não terem trocado as fraldas e estava faminto pela falta de comida, mas já está bem.

-Como me encontraram?- disse mudando de assunto.

- Victoria foi namorada de Edward e ela o levou a esse lugar uma vez, foi questão de minutos descobrirmos que estava ali.

- Foi Jake que me trouxe até aqui, não foi?

- Sim Bella, foi ele quem te encontrou na cozinha.

- Sue e Seth também estão aqui?

- Não todas ficaram em Miami, Rosalie tinha um desfile, Alice estava dando um concerto beneficente e o resto nós preferimos que ficassem ai, só viemos os homens.

- Meu pai também me viu na cozinha?- disse me sentindo mal pelo que meu pai teve que ver.

- Não e segundo Jake foi melhor não tê- lo levado.

- Concordo com ele.

-Bella, Anthony é meu neto?

Segundo tudo o que James disse e agora essa pergunta de Carlisle, me diziam que era assim, e isso me enfureceu porque caí como uma idiota na armação de Edward e no fim acabei em sua cama como ele tinha dito.

-Bella não iremos pedir explicações, não até que tudo termine- disse para me tranquilizar- certamente Emmett quer te ver, em poucas horas voltará para Miami para uma partida. Posso dizer para entrar?

Eu só assenti.

A porta se abriu, deixando meu irmão à vista e quando me viu, sorriu e se aproximou com cuidado.

- Bella pequena, como você está?- disse tocando minha mão.

-Emm...- disse abraçando- o com Anthony em meus braços, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a aparecer.

- Calma princesa esse cachorro não voltará a te machucar, nem você nem meu sobrinho- disse beijando minha testa.

- Obrigada.

- Temos que falar de muitas coisas mas sobre tudo, sobre esse menino, ainda que eu saiba que não está preparada, por isso esperaremos até que você decida nos contar tudo. Agora tenho que ir, amanhã tenho uma partida então nos veremos na casa de Carlisle. Descanse. Digo aos outros que entrem ou primeiro quer falar com o papai?

- Papai- disse num sussurro.

- Ok, até daqui algumas horas.

Tempos depois entrou meu pai, assim que me viu me abraçou e beijou minha cabeça, logo o quarto se encheu de silêncio e permaneceu assim até que uma enfermeira entrou com minha comida.

- Srta. Swan aqui está sua comida e dentro de meia hora Anthony irá querer mamar.

- Obrigada.

- E quando termine de amamentar Anthony, uma enfermeira irá lhe dar outro calmante.

- Obrigada, já está começando a dor o corpo e sobre tudo o olho.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, estava quase dormindo quando escutei meu pai falando com Carlisle e este lhe dizia que eu me comportava assim porque ainda estava em choque, mas não era isso, eu sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, só que estava bem porque meu pequeno também estava, se não fosse por isso com certeza já não estaria neste mundo.

Ás sete da manhã entrou uma enfermeira em meu quarto e de disse que viram me buscar em alguns minutos, para tomar um avião rumo a Miami e dali à casa de Carlisle onde me vigiariam.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Mais um capítulo fresquinho, espero que gostem. Deixem review, please. Bjs, Lu.


	19. Chapter 19

AAAAAAAA! Corre pras colinas! Eu voltei, nem acredito. Sei que é chato essas desculpas, mas estive viajando com minha mãe, pela primeira vez, acreditam? Fomos para Jerusalém, na Terra Santa e digo que valeu à pena, de verdade. Depois disso, com 10 dias fora de casa, precisei dar atenção para as crianças, marido, consultório e enfim colocar a vida em dia e agora estou colocando a tradução também. Já era hora! Desculpem de verdade e por causa do atraso, não vou deixar de postar entre Natal e Reveillon. Ok? Deixando de papo, bom capítulo.

Voltando a Miami

Entramos no avião porvoltadas8h da manhã, teríamos onze horas e quinze minutos até chegar ao nosso destino no qual poderia pensar e descansar um pouco mais tranquila.

Edward, graças a Deus, não tinha vindo ao meu encontro, mas isso me deixava nervosa porque poderia encontrar com ele no avião e assim não teria escapatória e não temia por ele, mas pelo meu pequeno, e pela minha reação quando o visse.

Anthony estava dormindo em meus braços, eu estava em um pequeno quarto que havia no avião dos Cullen, olhando pela janela, ainda não tinha saído dali desde que embarcamos e estava começando a ficar nervosa, porque logo seria hora de comer e teria que ver Edward, antes de sair peguei uma mamadeira de leite materno, que as enfermeiras me deram, e alimentei Anthony, arrotou e dormiu. O deitei com cuidado em seu bebê conforto e o levei comigo, com algum esforço, já que os pontos doíam um pouco.

Quando Jasper me viu, se levantou de sua cadeira rapidamente e pegou o bebê para colocar sobre uma das poltronas do avião.

- Obrigada Jasper.

- De nada, não pode pegar muito peso por causa dos pontos. Sente- se que vamos comer.

Logo comemos entre piadas e risos, meu pai e Carlisle não paravam de olhar mim, acho que esperando que saísse do meu suposto choque e começasse a chorar ou tremer, algo que não aconteceria eu estava bem porque o meu filho estava bem.

Quando terminamos o almoço, me sentei ao lado do meu pequeno e olhei para o céu através da janela.

-Bella, Anthony já acordou, posso... - meu pai disse.

-Claro papai, não há problema- eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele o pegou com cuidado e o levou para seu assento, junto com o bebê conforto. Então descansei a cabeça no meu assento e fechei os olhos, eu logo notei que alguém se sentava ao meu lado e pelo perfume, soube que era Edward.

-Bella, você está acordada? Ele perguntou.

Lentamente eu abri meus olhos e fiquei cara a cara com os olhos verdes.

- Como você está?- Ele perguntou nervosamente

-Agora bem fodida- eu sussurrei.

- O que foi que você disse?- Ele perguntou com uma careta

-Bem, obrigada, se você me der licença eu vou ao banheiro- disse saindo da sua vista.

Quando saí até o corredor vi como Jasper me observava, sorriu e me tranquei no banheiro.

-Porra, eu estava prestes a dar-lhe um bolo, bufei, embora não tivessem que me empurrar para ele.

Fui até a pia e lavei meu rosto e apenas com um toque em minha bochecha direita e meu olho direito eu gemi de dor, sequei meu rosto cuidadosamente e olhei para meu reflexo no espelho.

O olho estava inchado e roxo-azulado, a bochecha era da mesma cor, tinha uma sobrancelha cortada e o lábio também, olhei para o meu pescoço e vi as marcas que daquele infeliz tinha feito, odiei meu reflexo e com toda minha força eu bati no espelho, que se quebrou e logo minha mão começou a sangrar e, em seguida as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. Eu sentei no chão e chorei de raiva e impotência, de qualquer forma tinha que fazer esses dois infelizes acabassem na cadeia ou mortos, no pior dos casos.

Logo uma batida na porta do banheiro me assustou.

-Bella, você está bem?- Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, é só que me lembrei de algo e me irritei- disse.

-Bem, eu ouvi alguma coisa se quebrando- disse ele.

-Sim, eu soquei o espelho.

Abri a porta devagar e sai do banheiro, Carlisle pegou minha mão e me levou para o próximo quarto, minutos depois entrou com um kit de primeiros socorros e cuidou das feridas.

-Bella pode me dizer... -. Começou quando a porta se abriu, expondo Edward com Anthony em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu?- Ele perguntou alarmado.

-Bella...

-Nada aconteceu apenas um pequeno acidente no banheiro. Eu posso pegar o meu filho?- Perguntei.

-Melhor deixá-lo sozinhos- disse Carlisle.

-Obrigado papai, você poderia levar Anthony?

Seu comportamento me deixou irritada, eu era sua mãe e queria estar com ele, e Edward não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

- Quem você acha que você é para fazer isso?- eu disse com raiva.

-Seu pai.

Ele admitir o fato de que Anthony era seu filho me enfureceu mais.

E sobre isso que vim falar com você- disse fechando a porta do quarto.

-Hahahaha seu pai, você diz... eu não acredito, já que Anthony não tem nenhum pai e muito menos um gigolô manipulador, além de um aproveitador.

-Goste ou não, eu sou seu pai Bella e como tal vou cuidar dele- respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Não, eu não vou deixar você se aproximar do meu filho, não quero que se pareça com você em nada, então assim que descermos em Miami, você vai para o seu lado e eu para o meu. Faça como se nunca houvéssemos existido. Não tenho mais nada para falar com você Cullen, então saia do quarto agora.

-Eu não vou permitir que me afaste de Anthony, sou seu pai.

-Não está me ouvindo? Para você, tanto Anthony quanto eu estamos mor-tos. Você entendeu?- disse, levantando-me da cama, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Procurei pelo o meu filho, o tomei dos braços de Carlisle e me sentei o mais distante de todos eles, na poltrona da janela.

Eu o apertei contra meu peito fazendo com que de sua boca saísse um gemido.

-Desculpe querido- disse beijando sua cabeça- Eu prometo que isso vai ser resolvido e esses bastardos não vão voltar a te tocar.

-Bella está tudo bem? - perguntou meu pai- me assustando- Desculpe, não queria te assustar.

-Sim, papai está tudo bem, e não se preocupe eu estava só pensando- disse com um pequeno sorriso.

-Filha, escutamos parte de sua discussão. Realmente você está bem? Porque se não eu juro que castro Edward- disse olhando para mim, e esse comentário me fez rir.

-Bem, acho que nos contará quando estiver pronta.

-Obrigada, pai.

O resto da viagem transcorreu sem intercorrências, Edward me olhava estranhamente e isso me deixou alarmada. Às duas da tarde, horário americano, chegamos a Miami, descemos todos juntos e chamamos vários táxis para nos levar para a casa de Carlisle.

- Olha... Pai eu gostaria de ir para o meu apartamento- disse.

-Filha precisa de descanso, e é melhor que estejamos juntos, caso James tenha voltado a Miami.

-Pai só me dê um dia, por favor, amanhã eu prometo que vou para a casa de Carlisle- disse rezando para que ele aceitasse a minha proposta?

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia Bella-Carlisle disse

-Por favor, apenas por hoje.

-Papai, eu posso ficar com ela, se você ficar mais relaxado-propôs Jasper.

-Parece bom, mas venha pela tarde, não quero que fique longe de Alice por tanto tempo. -Eu disse.

-Não se preocupe com isso Bella...

-Por favor, Jasper- eu disse fazendo beicinho, precisava estar sozinha.

-Tudo bem, logo nos veremos então- disseram todos, já em seus taxis.

-Filha, vou com você até estar em casa.

-Claro.

N/T: Bem, aí está. Prometo atualizar mais constantemente. Pra fazer isso com mais facilidade, é só clicar no escritinho azul aqui em baixo e comentarem. Nem que seja pra reclamar. Bjs, Lu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Nada aqui me pertence, só a tradução. Os personagens são da Tia Stephe e a fic de fati21.

Falei que voltaria logo, não falei? Mais um capítulo para vocês e não se esqueçam de clicar no botãozinho azul do final da página, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Insônia**

De volta a meu apartamento, deixei Anthony em meu quarto em seu bebê conforto, enquanto eu tomava um banho quente para relaxar um pouco.

Enquanto me banhava, lembrei-me do olhar que Tanya deu para Edward e então me dei conta que ela já o conhecia, especialmente por causa da maneira como eles se falaram durante o jantar, certamente ela, inclusive, acabou na cama dele quando se conheceram.

Tirei essa ideia da minha cabeça e voltei ao presente. Edward era o pai de Anthony e por mais idiota que fosse, estava certo, algo que não admitiria diante dele. Além disso, eu não era tão cruel a ponto de separar Anthony de seus avós, que sempre me trataram como uma filha e eu os devia tanto por tudo o que eles têm feito por mim, além do mais, Jasper era meu melhor amigo.

A imagem de James apareceu de repente em minha mente, fazendo-me ficar com raiva e pensar sobre como ele sabia que Edward e eu fizemos sexo?

Essa pergunta não tinha resposta e eu queria saber fosse como fosse, ou poderia ser tudo uma armação de Edward e ele também fazia parte do plano de James ... Esse pensamento me aterrorizou, e logo o removi da minha mente.

Eu coloquei um robe e fui para o meu quarto com Anthony, que já estava acordado com seus belos olhos olhando para os lados.

- O que é meu filho?- eu disse sorrindo, ao beijar sua cabeça.

Ele apenas olhava para mim e fazia pequenas caretas com a boca.

-Espero que a partir de amanhã não tenhamos muitos problemas na casa de Carlisle. Eu gostaria que você pudesse entender o que digo... mas isso é impossível pequeno.

- Queres comer? Sim ... vamos lá para fora e vou preparar seu alimento.

Eu tomei Anthony em seus braços e o coloquei em cima da mesa da cozinha, enquanto preparava a mamadeira.

Cerca de dez horas da noite enquanto eu fazia Anthony dormir, Jasper chegou.

-Bella... ah, você está aqui... te espero na sala, enquanto vou procurar um filme- disse em um sussurro-

-Não se preocupe, já vou- eu disse deixando o bebê dormindo no berço que já tinha montado no meu quarto. Liguei a babá eletrônica e fui para a sala.

- Como você passou a tarde?

- Bem Jasper, obrigada ... e Alice?

-Ela está muito feliz em saber que é tia e deseja te ver, meu pai lhes contou o resto do que aconteceu com James, eu espero e não se importe.

-... Claro, não se preocupe - eu disse meio na dúvida.

-Bella poderia me dizer ... Por que você odeia tanto o meu irmão, se ele nunca te fez nada? Além disso, tem Anthony ... que é seu filho e meu sobrinho... por acaso vocês estavam juntos e escondidos de nós e ele te enganou? ... Eu não sei, todos temos a sensação de que algo está faltando em toda esta história.

-Então ele não lhes contou nada- disse. Jasper onde você acha que seu irmão trabalha?

- Como?- Ele perguntou surpreso- É professor de música na universidade daqui desde um mês depois de você ir a Londres, mas não entendo ... O que isso tem a ver com minha pergunta?

-Tudo-disse. Sabe se ele já trabalhou em outro local?

-Não, primeiro queria adaptar-se à cidade.

-Oh, claro.

-A propósito Bella, sairemos bem cedo, pela manhã, para a casa dos meus pais, algum problema?

-Não nenhum, mas primeiro eu quero ir a um lugar e eu me pergunto se você poderia ficar com Anthony.

-Claro, sem problemas, você me diz e. ..

-Não se preocupe, eu irei antes de sair daqui, se você não se importar vou me deitar, estou exausta pela viagem.

-Claro, bom descanso.

Tentei dormir, mas eu não conseguia, porque as imagens do que aconteceu com James me acordavam, por isso que às cinco da manhã eu desisti e decidi ir para onde estava querendo, provavelmente ainda estava aberto.

Vesti-me em silêncio e sai do meu apartamento descalça, para não acordar Jasper, e fui para o clube onde Anthony foi concebido.

Em menos de meia hora eu estava de frente para o letreiro, respirei fundo e entrei.

-Boa noite senhorita, o que você deseja? -Perguntou um rapaz muito músculo.

-Estou procurando o dono do clube, você poderia chamá- lo, por favor?

-Desculpe senhorita, mas ele não fornece serviços de ...

-Eu não procuro os serviços de ninguém senhor, eu só quero falar com ele.

-Claro, volto logo.

Ele desapareceu da minha vista e outra vez fiquei sozinha naquele lugar. Gemidos e gritos eram ouvidos em todos os cantos da sala e perto de mim podia apreciar como uma mulher gordinha e com um tipo de chicote, cavalgava sobre um rapaz negro que rosnava e mordia seus seios.

- Quer ser a próxima a receber os seus serviços? Perguntou- me um homem atrás de mim. Hoje é o seu primeiro dia e parece ser bom.

-Não, obrigada, você é o dono deste lugar?

-Sim.

-Bem, você pode me dizer se você ou qualquer um dos caras sabem sobre esse homem?-Eu mostrei uma foto de James.

-Desculpe senhorita, esta informação é confidencial.

-Senhor, este homem é procurado pela polícia, por abusar e maltratar uma menina, que foi cliente de um dos seus funcionários, e algum de seus companheiros entregou a identidade desta menina a esse homem, por isso, por favor... me diga se você ou alguém de vocês conhece este homem?

-Claro ...esse cara só veio aqui uma vez, procurando por um dos meus rapazes, para vigiar alguém que eu não sei era, o cara é aquele ali, chama-se Vladimir e se eu não me engano, quando ele deixou o trabalho naquele dia, disse a este homem que Cullen, um ex-funcionário, tinha trabalhado aqui.

Para ser honesto, eu acho que esse cara queria investigar o meu rapaz, porque ele falou algo sobre sua namorada, algo assim, eu não sei, e espero que ajude esta informação.

-Sim, claro. - eu disse muito obrigada e saí de lá rapidamente. Já eram quase sete horas e Anthony iria acordar para mamar.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Bella está fazendo sua investigação... O que será que ela busca e o que será que ela vai encontrar? Prometo responder logo. Bjs, LU.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo novinho em folha. Me contem o que estão achando.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nada me pertence, a estória é da fati21 que me deixou traduzir e os personagens são de Steph. Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Meias-respostas- 2012<strong>

Cheguei em casa meia hora mais tarde, já que fui pelo caminho mais longo para clarear minha cabeça um pouco. Quando cheguei Jasper estava na cozinha fazendo café e Anthony estava acordado em seu carrinho ao lado dele.

- Oi lindo- eu disse beijando meu pequeno na cabeça? Sentiu minha falta? "Disse pegando- o-

-"Certamente, onde você estava"?

-Desculpe Jasper tinha algo para fazer como te disse na noite passada- disse beijando sua bochecha.

-Claro, mas não pensei que você tinha que ir tão cedo, tudo bem?

-Sim, por quê?

-Porque você tem umas pequenas olheiras- disse tocando abaixo de meus olhos.

-Isso... sim não pude dormir ... mas não se preocupe em breve me adaptarei à mudança de horário.

-Claro- ele respondeu sem olhar para mim, provavelmente não tinha engolido a minha mentira.

As oito fomos para a casa dos Cullen

Quando chegamos iam começar o café da manhã.

-Bom dia- dissemos Jasper e eu.

-Meninos já estão aqui- disse Esme me abraçando- Oh este deve ser o pequeno Anthony- disse pegando meu pequeno-

-Por acaso, você pode dizer por que nem Edward e nem você comentaram qualquer coisa sobre estarem juntos?

Sua pergunta me deixou paralisada e os outros estavam em completo silêncio esperando por uma resposta.

-Bella e eu não estamos juntos, tudo aconteceu sem planejarmos, saímos os dois tarde do trabalho e por acaso estamos em um pub, bebemos muito e bem depois daquela noite não voltamos a nos encontrar...

Saber que para ele foi só uma noite em sua vida me deprimiu bastante, é verdade que eu sabia mas é muito diferente quando a outra pessoa envolvida o admiti em voz alta.

-Bem- disse Esme decepcionada-Pensei que logo teríamos que organizar um casamento, se vê tão apaixonados.

Esse comentário me deixou pasma. Apaixonados? Edward e eu ¿?Isso sim era bom.

Edward pegou Anthony em seus braços quando terminou seu café da manhã e vi como meu pequeno não o estranhava.

-Bella... já nos contaram o que aconteceu em Roma com... Bem, você sabe... como você está? Questionou Tanya.

-Bem apesar de tudo, eu só quero que o prendam de uma vez e que tanto Anthony quanto eu voltemos para casa sem preocupações.

-Bella filha, Jasper nos disse que você mal pode dormir ontem à noite, teve pesadelos... se você quiser você pode dizer ...

-Eu ... não é nada, só preciso de tempo para superar.

-Bem como você já sabe eu e Sue estamos aqui para o que você precisar- disse Esme-

-Obrigada.

-Bella nos diga por que você não nos falou nada sobre Edward?- Questionou minha cunhada e Alice, já que Tanya estava com Edward e com meu pequeno.

Ver os dois tão juntos e felizes com meu pequeno me deixou irritada por isso me levantei do sofá e tomei Anthony dos braços de Tanya olhou para mim interrogativamente.

-Tem que mamar- disse saindo da sala e indo para a cozinha para preparar a mamadeira.

Minutos mais tarde, Tanya apareceu na cozinha.

- Bella, tudo bem?

-Sim perfeito- disse de forma ácida.

-Eu fiz algo que você te aborreceu ou eu disse alguma coisa...

-Não é só que eu notei que você não é a amiga que eu pensei que você fosse- eu disse sem rodeios.

- Que? Perguntou espantada.

-Tudo sobre o clube foi um plano de Edward e seu, certo? E seu pagamento foi dormir com ele no dia seguinte ao qual você como se não o conhecesse ... Em quantas coisas mais você mentiu pra mim?

-Bella, eu... não sei do que você está falando, é verdade que eu sabia que Edward trabalhava lá, mas não planejamos eu juro, eu decidi ir lá porque meu namorado trabalha lá e queria vê-lo.

-Então mentiu sobre isso também, você disse que não tinha namorado Tanya.

-Não, eu não menti para você não tinha namorado, eu tenho saído com Dem há apenas dois meses, ele é amigo de Edward desde a universidade é daí onde nos conhecemos os três, eu sempre gostei dele, mas não disse nada, até recentemente, acredite Bella é a verdade.

-Está bem, acredito. O que te lembra o nome de Vladimir?

-Sim um amigo de Edward e Dem, por que a pergunta?

-Esta manhã fui ao clube queria saber se eles conheciam James já que se Edward não planejou tudo isso com ele, isso significa que alguém do clube disse a ele e quebrou o trato de não falar sobre a identidade dos clientes, eu posso processá- lo... . mas isso não é o problema, o problema é que ele foi Vladimir que falou para James que Edward e eu, naquela noite... você sabe.

-Não pode ser. E de onde Vladimir conhecia James?

-Não faço ideia, talvez James o tenha pagado para vigiar Edward, já te falei que há um tempo atrás pedi para James para investigar Edward e foi quando eu descobri sobre seu trabalho.

-Talvez você esteja certa, mas mesmo assim devemos perguntar a Edward, ele saberá tirar a verdade de Vladimir.

- Você está louca? Eu não vou pedir nada para Edward.

-Bella, quem sou eu para te dizer isso, mas... Desde que você foi para Londres e depois para Roma, Edward além de seu irmão e seu pai tem sido um dos mais preocupados com você... Tenho certeza de que Edward... está apaixonado por você, só precisa olhar para o rosto dos dois para perceber o que vocês sentem um pelo outro.

-Você está louca Tanya, se Edward está à procura de algo é para me levar de volta para a cama, o que não vai acontecer novamente, se você me der licença eu vou colocar Anthony na cama.

Fui para meu quarto e coloquei meu pequeno no meu berço, liguei a babá eletrônica e desci para junto de Sue e Esme, os outros estavam organizando tudo no jardim para um churrasco.

Quando saí para o jardim meu irmão Emmett me levantou do chão e me abraçou forte.

-Irmãzinha eu estou contente de ver você aqui de novo

-O mesmo digo eu grandalhão.

-Meninos venham comer-nos chamou meu pai e Carlisle

Quando eu ia me sentar no meu lugar, Edward me surpreendeu me dando um bilhete.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Aiaiaiaiiaai! O que estará escrito neste bilhete? Curiosos? Deixem review please.

Feliz Natal – HOHOHOOHOHOHO!


	22. Chapter 22

**Como presente de Natal,atrasado, dois capítulos no mesmo dia.\o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Uma Oportunidade<strong>

Depois do jantar fui ver Anthony e eu decidi ler o bilhete que Edward tinha me dado.

_"Você no jardim as dez, nós precisamos conversar._

_Edward. "_

Depois de ler peguei Anthony que já estava acordado e fui lá para baixo com os meninos que estavam assistindo a um filme assustador.

Meu sobrinho Kellan, que em breve iria fazer dois anos, estava nos braços de Rosalie, enquanto Anthony estava nos braços de Alice.

Edward e Tanya estavam sentados no chão e o resto nos sofás, eu queria ver o filme com eles, mas essa visão me deixou raiva e decidi ir para fora, eu deitei na grama e fechei os olhos pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, até que umas mãos na minha boca me assustaram.

-Shhhh, calma sou eu- disse a voz de Edward- por favor, não grite, eu só quero conversar.

Eu não fiz nada só fiquei quieta.

- Você promete que vai me ouvir?- disse com a mão na minha boca.

Eu balancei a cabeça, não tinha outra escolha.

- Obrigado, venha- disse mostrando-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar-.

O segui em silêncio até que chegamos a seu carro, foi quando eu parei.

- Para onde vamos?

-Um lugar aonde ninguém vai nos incomodar- essa resposta, eu retorceu e eu pensei em Anthony não queria estaria longe dele- Anthony vai ficar bem, Tanya vai cuidar dele. Eu prometo que ele nem mesmo vai perceber que você não está.

Entrei no carro um pouco nervosa e logo arrancou em direção a um lugar que eu conhecia bem, meu apartamento. Olhei para ele com estranheza e Edward apenas sorriu.

-Tanya me deu as chaves, eu espero que não se importe.

Neguei.

-Mmmm, você pode falar Bella não vai acontecer nada se você fizer isso- ele disse com um sorriso que me sacudiu-.

-Eu ...

Entramos em minha casa e logo me fez sentar no sofá.

'Bem, vamos começar – disse mexendo em seu cabelo com a mão.

-Bella primeiro eu quero te dizer, esqueça tudo daquele dia, eu não planejei nada, quando eu vi você e Tanya no clube, fiquei realmente impressionado não com ela, mas não você, quando você pediu o que você queria eu vi como Vladimir te olhou com luxúria e como disse aos outros que iria te fuder até o amanhecer. Falei com Demetri, o namorado de Tanya, e lhe disse que eu que ficaria com você sem que Vladimir descobrisse, eu sabia que você era virgem e não queria que sua primeira vez fosse com alguém como ele, queria que fosse algo especial...

-Claro, queria que fosse você quem me deflorasse, certo?

-Sim, bem, digo não, foda não vou mentir Bella me ouça. É verdade que não começamos com o pé direito e além do mais eu não queria ser assim como você, porque desde o começo você era diferente, quando eu vi que me olhava nos olhos naquela noite eu pensei que tinha me reconhecido e me surpreendeu muito que desse esse passo comigo , me custo para me recuperar daquela noite.

-Obrigada-disse com raiva- sinto muito se eu não estava a seu gosto, mas era uma virgem.

-Não, não, desculpe não quis dizer isso, eu quis dizer é que depois do que aconteceu não pude tirar as imagens daquela noite da minha cabeça, você foi a última mulher com quem estive.

- Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

-Sim, porque eu estou dizendo a verdade.

-Claro e o dia seguinte na casa dos pais com Tanya, o que foi?-Essa última me escapou-

- Tanya? Nada aconteceu naquela noite ... Espere, você está com ciúmes porque acha que eu fui para a cama com Tanya?

Corei irremediavelmente.

-Eu não... ... .. eu não estou com ciúmes, eu não me importo com quem você se deita.

-Claro, agora me diga isso olhando em meus olhos- disse ele, pegando meu queixo, com um grande sorriso no rosto, parecia que ele estava gostando disso.

-Eu não me importo quem você... ... -. Seus lábios se chocaram com os meus sem que eu esperasse.

Tentar me separar, mas algo em mim me impedia e respondi ao beijo, a temperatura começou a subir e depois a lucidez me bateu.

-Me deixe – disse tirando ele de cima de mim- Quem você pensa que é?

-Bella eu...

-Eu entendo que te agrade fisicamente, mas não quero nada com você, me ouviu? Você é só o pai de Anthony, nada mais.

-Finalmente, eu quero que a criança tenha meu sobrenome e quero cuidar dele como meu filho.

- Tudo isso foi pelo Anthony?

-Sim, Bella sei que eu não me comportei bem desde o início e quero deixar claro que não sou assim, deixe-me mostrar-lhe que sou um bom pai para Anthony e ... – se calou.

-E?

-Bem, por favor, não conte a ninguém na minha família onde eu trabalhava, eu prometo que eu vou contar, mas ainda não, dá-me tempo.

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Porque você também tem um segredo que você não gostaria que os outros soubessem- disse ele.

- O que você quer dizer?

-Three, o cara da rádio é meu amigo e me mostrou uma foto dela, só de vê- la soube que era você.

- Você está me ameaçando?

-Não, só quero uma chance de te conhecer e ser o pai que Anthony merece, por favor, deixe-me tentar, prometo não decepcioná-la.

-Eu já não trabalho na rádio, só quero o bem de Anthony, demonstre de verdade que você é diferente e eu vou deixar você chegar perto dele e que tenha seu nome.

-Obrigado- disse ele, beijando-me nos lábios de novo,

-Pare com isso.

-Desculpe, me ocorreu algo.

-?

-Esqueçamos tudo o que aconteceu desde que nos conhecemos e vamos começar de novo.

-Olá, sou Edward Cullen.

Olhei para ele interrogativamente. O que estava realmente acontecendo?

-Vamos Bella, faça sua parte.

-Edward isso é um absurdo.

-Bella, por favor, esta é a melhor maneira de começar de novo e te mostrar como eu realmente sou. Começou de novo.

-Olá, sou Edward Cullen.

-Isabella Swan.

-Bonito nome, você se importa se eu chamá-la de Bella?

-Não... eu prefiro.

-Encantado então, me permite que a convide para uma bebida?-Disse já na rua.

-Edward...

-Por favor.

-Se supõe que não nos conhecemos, por isso não.

-Bella, por favor.

-Apenas um drink e vamos para casa, logo será hora de alimentar Anthony.

-Obrigado, amiga.

- Amiga?

-Sim, para nos conhecermos melhor temos que ser amigos, certo?

-Claro- eu disse não muito convencida de como terminaria isso.

Às doze horas chegamos em casa, todos estavam dormindo, exceto Tanya que estava com meu pequeno dando- lhe mamadeira.

-Obrigada, pode deixar que termino, boa noite.

- Boa noite- disse Tanya.

-Bella, espera – disse Edward segurando a minha mão.

- Boa noite Campeão, boa noite amiga- disse beijando minha testa e piscando para mim.

-Adeus-disse rindo pelo quão estúpido isso era-

Fui para meu quarto e encostei-me à cabeceira da cama, enquanto meu pequeno mamava.

-A propósito Tanya e eu não dormimos juntos naquela noite, ela estava me dizendo que ouviu como você gemia, ela estava te imitando- Edward disse entrando no quarto sem bater, e em seguida, fechou a porta.

Eu ri por seu comentário.

-Anthony, sua mãe está louca filho- disse sussurrando.

Quase não dormi naquela noite, porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que eu conversei com Edward e se ele realmente ia fazer o que ele disse, a resposta veio quando eu desci para o café da manhã com os demais, após fazer meus curativos.

-Bom dia Bella- disse beijando minha testa e pegando Anthony dos meus braços.

- Bom dia Campeão.

Seu comportamento me deixou atordoada e ainda confusa me sentei para tomar o café sob o olhar atento de todos que ficaram tão impressionados quanto eu, exceto Tanya, que eu imagino que Edward tenha contado sobre nossa conversa.

-Bem filha, como passou noite?

-Melhor.

-Irmãzinha não minta, você tem enormes olheiras.

-Eu não conseguia dormir, tinha muitas coisas na cabeça.

-Filha esqueça tudo o que aconteceu com James, nós nos encarregaremos disso.

-Claro, de qualquer forma logo vou dar uma saída para uma caminhada no parque com Anthony, digo para o caso de não me verem por aqui.

-Filha deve ir acompanhada, para o caso de James estar por aqui.

- Eu a acompanharei- disse Edward.

-Obrigado, meu filho, assim fico mais tranquilo, estou feliz por vocês estarem juntos novamente, formam um belo casal.

Fiquei estática pelo o comentário do meu pai.

-Eu... eu vou subir e trocar de roupa e saímos- eu disse em geral.

-Muito bem, eu vou esperar aqui com Anthony- disse Edward.

Troquei rapidamente de roupa, e antes de descer as escadas, Tanya me parou.

-Bella, venha.

-Tanya, Anthony me espera- reclamei.

-Ok, mas quando você voltar não vai se livrar de nossa conversa, á qual acho que irão se juntar as outras- disse entrando em seu quarto.

Desci as escadas com passos firmes e lá me esperavam meus dois homens... _Seus dois homens? - Disse a voz do meu interior-Pensei que você não queria ter nada a ver com Cullen, no final eu estava certa e acabará com ele em sua cama de novo_. Logo apaguei isso da minha cabeça pela, graças à voz de Edward.

- Você está pronta?

- Sim vamos- disse abrindo a porta para sair com o carrinho de Anthony seguida por Edward com meu pequeno nos braços.

-Meninos divirtam- se- disseram Esme e Sue com um sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Edward está tentando não está? Será que conseguirá alcançar o coração de Bella?

Faça uma tradutora feliz e clique no botãozinho azul aqui em baixo. Bjs, Lu.


	23. Chapter 23

O **disclaimer** é o de sempre.

Espero que o Reveillon de vocês tenha sido muito bom.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequenas mudanças (Edward, junho 2012).<strong>

Logo chegamos a um parque perto da casa de Bella, haviam casais por todos os lados e famílias com seus filhos brincando na areia ou com bola, essas imagens me levaram a pensar em quando meu filho tivesse essa idade e como nos divertiríamos aqui.

De verdade queria que tudo isso saísse bem, já não era segredo para ninguém, exceto para a própria Bella que estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

Talvez ela pensasse que não fosse assim e que não seria um bom pai para Anthony, mas iria demonstrar que seria um bom pai sim e se deixasse, um bom marido no futuro.

Bella sentou em um banco perto da fonte central e colocou o carrinho ao seu lado, eu peguei Anthony e lhe mostrei tudo o que havia ao nosso redor, sem me afastar muito de Bella, não queria deixa-la sozinha, com certeza estava insegura, sobre tudo pela noite.

Quando a escutei gritar à noite, soube que tinha pesadelos com o que aconteceu com o desgraçado do James, o qual não sabia ainda como descobriu que Bella e eu estivemos juntos.

Enquanto meu pequeno olha para todos os lados com seus olhos abertos, observava minha Bella, a qual sorria ao nos olhar e isso me fez sorrir também.

- Sabe Anthony não penso em desistir de sua mãe, a quero e vou fazer todo o possível para que me aceite, mas é claro que preciso de sua ajuda campeão. - disse a meu pequeno.

Ele só fez ruídos com a boca e me fez rir.

As 12 AM saímos os três juntos do parque, já estávamos na metade de junho e de verdade fazia bastante calor, por isso decidi convidar Bella para um sorvete.

- Bella o que você acha de um sorvete?

- Eu... bom.- respondeu.

O caminho até a sorveteria da esquina foi feito em silêncio.

- Bem, já estamos aqui. Que sorvete você quer?

-Ummm baunilha e como. - sorri já que gostávamos das mesmas coisas, mas desta vez pediria algum diferente.

-Pois desta vez vou pedir um sorvete de menta e chicle, Alice disse que é muito bom. -disse.

- Não provei, então não sei.

- Te dou do meu e você prova.

- Edward não faz falta você fazer isso.

Eu não a escutei, fui até o balcão e pedi nossos sorvetes, voltei para o seu lado até que a garçonete no servisse.

-E bem... como está sendo tudo?

- Suponho que bem, Anthony é muito tranquilo e bem, adoro vê-lo dormindo. - disse.

-Não me referia a isso.

-Ah.. na verdade tenho um pouco de pânico ainda, pelo caso de James me encontrar e tentar machucar Anthony de novo.

-Anthony estará bem, prometo, não voltará a tocá-lo e a você tão pouco. - disse acariciando sua mão.

-Muito amável da sua parte, de fato sinto muito se te coloquei em algum problema com Jasper sobre... seu trabalho.

-Não se preocupe está bem. Por que não falamos de outra coisa? Falo para nos conhecermos melhor.

- Ok. -disse sorrindo.

-Comecemos então... Qual sua cor favorita?- perguntei.

- O azul.

-E a sua?

- O vermelho.

-Sua comida favorita?- perguntou Bella.

Assim passamos conversando um bom tempo, quando terminamos fomos para casa.

Caminhamos juntos falando sobre as travessuras que Jasper e eu fazíamos quando pequenos e também sobre a infância de Bella.

E sem nem perceber, estávamos em casa.

- Edward obrigada por esse dia, aproveitei muito bem- disse um pouco ruborizada diante da porta de casa.

- Eu também o passei bem. - disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram não pudemos evitar de nos aproximarmos, quando menos esperei seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, que com o contato não pude evitar responder de forma lenta e profunda.

Ambos fechamos os olhos e continuamos a nos beijar, até que ficamos sem ar. Bella separou seus lábios dos meus e de forma lenta abriu os olhos, sem dizer nada, voltou a tocar meus lábios e entrou em casa com Anthony nos braços, me deixando parado na porta ainda pela sensação que senti.

- Edward filho, vai entrar ou ficar ai fora?- perguntou meu pai.

- Ehh... Sim, sim desculpe- disse saindo de minha bolha.

Entrei em casa e encontrei todos os caras assistindo um jogo, Sue e minha mãe estavam na cozinha e podia escutar as garotas no quarto de Bella.

Por volta de14: 30 comemos todos em silêncio, olhei para Bella, mas ela evitava meu olhar o que me fazia olhá- la ainda mais. Depois de comer Alice disse que todos nós iríamos a uma festa.

-Alice não vamos deixar as crianças aqui sozinhas- disseram juntas Rosalie e Bella.

- Meninas não se preocupem e vão se divertir um pouco, nós cuidaremos das crianças. - disseram Sue e minha mãe.- não adianta falar nada...

-Ok- disseram ambas vencidas.

- Bom então as 8 PM quero todos arrumados e prontos para sairmos para jantar e depois iremos a um pub ou depois vemos outro lugar- disse minha cunhada.

Nos separamos todos para fazermos nossas coisas, eu decidi terminar de corrigir as provas de meus alunos, mas antes de colocar um pé na escada, Alice me sequestrou.

- espero que não desperdice essa oportunidade com Bella, entendeu? Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas suponho que nos contarão quando estiverem prontos.

-Obrigado Alice.

- Logo chegaram as 8 PM e com ela nossa saída para o restaurante, decidimos não ir de carro, porque beberíamos, então fomos andando.

Jantamos em um restaurante chinês bem tranquilo e a comida era muito boa, as brincadeiras não faltaram e o que era melhor; Bella estava voltando a sorrir.

Às 23:30 chegamos a um pub com uma música muito boa, onde pretendia aproveitar. As garotas se sentaram e nós fomos pegar a bebida.

- Bella, o que quer beber?

- Uma margarita.

- Bem já volto- disse sorrindo, ela não demorou a ruborizar e as garotas comentaram algo.

A noite seguiu tranquila até que por volta de 2 AM, já com o efeito do álcool em nossos corpos, decidimos dançar, com exceção de Bella que não deixava de olhar para seu copo de margarita já vazio.

-Quer dançar?

- Eu.. ok.- disse olhando para Alice que dançava com meu irmão.

- Não se preocupe, não vai cair. - disse sorrindo.

Fomos para a pista dançar uma música lenta, um pouco tensos. Os minutos e as músicas foram passando e já nem Bella nem eu tínhamos mais tanta vergonha ao dançar, já que pelo álcool, agora mesmo tinha Bella esfregando seu trazeiro em meu membro, no ritmo da música, Alice e Jasper já fazia um tempo que tinham se perdido pelo banheiro. Emmett e Rosalie estavam à mesa, se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, Jake estava paquerando a garçonete e Tanya junto com Demetri estavam a ponto de acompanhar meu irmão e minha cunhada no banheiro.

Minha excitação era tal que minhas calças estavam me apertando, o calor se apoderou do meu corpo e não demorei em girar Bella pela cintura e beijá- la com paixão, minha mente já não funcionava, o álcool havia se encarregado de apagá-la e agora meu corpo era controlado pela luxuria e desejo.

Bella respondeu da mesma maneira e sem percebermos, estávamos trancados no banheiro feminino, devorando nossas bocas e acariciando nossos corpos com urgência.

Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço e o mordi sem machucar, toquei seus peitos inchados pela gravidez, subi sua saia curta e rocei seu sexo molhado com meus dedos e isso a fez gemer, e meu sexo aumentou de tamanho.

A olhei nos olhos e vi desejo neles, assim me aventurei a introduzir meus dois dedos em seu molhado e escorregadio sexo.

-Ahh. - gemeu mais.

Fiz o que me disse e aumentei a velocidade com meus dedos, seu líquido descia por eles, me deixando louco e metendo um terceiro dedo em seu sexo inchado, este começou a se contrair e antes que chegasse ao final tirei meus dedos de dentro dela, fazendo com que Bella se queixasse.

- Por que pa..?- ia perguntar antes que minha língua penetrasse seu sexo de forma rápida, minha língua entrava e saia de seu interior de forma rápida, enquanto minha mão acariciava seu clitóris, beliscando- o com suavidade, mordi seu sexo e foi então que gozou em minha boca, seu sabor era o melhor que havia provado em minha vida.

Meu sexo estava palpitando e sem pensar duas vezes o baixei minha calça para liberá- lo. Bella ficou olhando meu sexo e lambeu os lábios fazendo meu sexo palpitar pela expectativa, sem me dar tempo de reagir, sua boca começou a me dar prazer, primeiro o lambeu com lentidão de cima até em baixo por tudo seu comprimento e depois o acariciou com sua língua desde a ponta, fazendo círculos até meus testículos, meus gemidos cada vez eram mais altos e Bella gostava disso já que aumentou o movimento de sua língua em meu sexo, sua mão apertou meu trazeiro e me aproximou mais dela, quando estava quase gozando, Bella mordeu minha ereção e cheguei ao orgasmo mais intenso de minha vida.

Um golpe na porta nos fez nos arrumarmos de forma rápida e antes de sair beijei Bella.

-Olá- disse à garota que estava esperando, quando nos viu sair, Bella e eu, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em um O perfeito.

Fomos até onde achávamos que os outros estavam e nos deparamos com o fato de que já não estavam aí.

- Edward minha cabeça está doendo. Vamos pra casa?

- Sim é melhor, coloque meu casaco que há essa hora está fazendo frio. - disse mais preocupado pelo frio na rua às 3 da manhã.

Pedimos um taxi e às 3 e meia estávamos ali, subimos as escadas o mais silenciosos possível até chegar ao quarto, quando era pra entrar no quarto de Bella se escutavam os gemidos de alguns de nossos irmãos, o que nos fez rir. A porta do quarto de meus pais nos assustou e nos metemos no meu quarto.

Mas Bella parecia estar sofrendo de um ataque de riso, já que não parava, por mais que tentasse fazê- la parar com minhas mãos.

- Shhhh..hahhaha... Bella vão pegar a gente- a dizia entre as risadas.

Não funcionou então a beijei com a mesma paixão que no pub, ou era discoteca?

Os beijos começaram a se intensificar e terminamos deitados na cama, Bella começou a se despir e terminou em cima de mim.

-Bella...ahahha.. pare, não quero que se arrependa amanhã ou ainda pior, que me odeie por isso, contanto que não me odeie pelo do banheiro, - disse me colocando sobre ela para que parasse.

Sua respiração se compassou e me dei conta que estava dormindo, procurei algo mais confortável, como uma de minhas camisetas para colocar nela e depois me deitei ao seu lado na cama caindo em sono profundo e prazeroso.

Às 10 da manhã acordei com os raios de sol, Bella ainda estava dormindo abraçada a mim e isso me surpreendeu. Claro, isso foi antes de recordar parte do ocorrido à noite e antes que eu fosse ao banheiro devolver tudo o que bebi. Tomei um banho sem fazer muito barulho e desci para tomar algo para ressaca já que minha cabeça estava para arrebentar.

-Bom dia filho- disse minha mãe.

-Agh mamãe não grite- me queixei sentando em um banco da cozinha e colocando a cabeça sobre a mesa.

-Querido não estou gritando, é você que tem uma grande ressaca- disse rindo.

-Não tem graça, e sobre os outros...

- Oh seu irmão Jasper desceu agorinha para pegar agua e algo para sua dor de cabeça, Alice continua dormindo suponho que igual que seu irmão já que não está por aqui, Emmett e Rosalie estão na sala, Tanya e Demetri estão no banho e Bella... ainda não desceu então acho que está dormindo.

A olhei levantando uma sobrancelha e por fim me disse o que queria saber.

-Anthony está com seu pai no jardim- disse beijando minha testa, de forma sonora, fazendo minha cabeça doer.

-Mamãe- voltei a me queixar

Ela só sorriu.

* * *

><p>NT: Quero desejar um 2012 maravilhoso para todos nós. Bjs, LU.

Querem me fazer feliz? Cliquem no botãozinho azul aí em baixo. HAHAHHA


	24. Chapter 24

Eu sei, eu sei, prometi que não iria demorar, mas acabei atrasando. DESCULPA! Mas a vida é bem corrida. Sem mais delongas vamos ler o capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dia de ressaca<strong>

O sol do novo dia bateu em meu rosto, fazendo com que tampasse minha cabaça com meu travesseiro, um cheiro que não era o meu entrou em meu sistema e eu fiquei tensa. Eu levantei rapidamente da cama e neste momento o quarto começou a girar, então eu me sentei até que passasse, mas a sorte não estava do meu lado porque eu tive que correr para o banheiro pelas náuseas, minha cabeça doía horrores e não me lembrava de nada que aconteceu na noite anterior, voltei para o quarto e então me lembrei que este quarto não era meu. Abri o armário e vi roupas de homem e isso só confirmou minhas suspeitas, eu estava no quarto de Edward e esperava que nada do que eu pudesse me arrepender tivesse acontecido na noite passada.

Ia sair de seu quarto quando eu passei por um espelho de meio corpo de Edward, e vi que não usava nada além de uma camisa de um time de basquete que cheirava a Edward, eu olhei para minhas pernas e eu percebi que também não tinha roupa interior o que me deixou nervosa.

Eu procurei a minha roupa antes que ele aparecesse, mas só encontrei o meu vestido e minha calcinha não, foi aí que eu notei o abajur ao lado da cama, onde estava minha calcinha e ao lado meu sutiã, quando os peguei percebi que logo abaixo do sutiã tinha uma caixa aberta de preservativo e estavam faltando pelo menos três.

Minha cabeça estava soltando fumaça, três? Realmente teria dormido com Edward ontem à noite e não só isso, mas nós fizemos três vezes? Minha cabeça estava começando a doer mais pela minha tentativa fracassada de lembrar o que aconteceu, mas só se lembrava do jantar, da entrada para o clube e finalmente de dançar com Edward um pouco, a partir daí só apareciam imagens borradas com que saindo de um banheiro segurando a mão de alguém e a imagem que mais me impressionou foi a de Edward e eu nos beijando sem parar no meio da pista.

Corri para meu quarto, que estava desarrumado e com um cheiro muito estranho no ar e me dirigi para o chuveiro para limpar a minha cabeça um pouco. Enquanto a água caía pelo meu corpo não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite e esperava com toda minha alma que não tivesse acontecido o que eu pensava.

Vesti-me com cuidado para não cair, pois às vezes ainda enxergava um pouco embaçado e fui buscar algo para a dor de cabeça.

Na cozinha eu encontrei Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett que estavam iguais ou pior do que eu. Nem mesmo os cumprimentei e nem eles, apenas acenei com a cabeça em cumprimento, e Emmett e já me deu ibuprofeno para dor de cabeça.

Enchi um copo com café e torradas com manteiga, e tomei o café da manhã em silêncio, enquanto minha cabeça lentamente melhorava.

Logo após o meu café da manhã, meu pai e Sue entraram na cozinha com o pequeno Seth, seguidos logo depois por Edward com meu pequeno.

-Bom dia pessoal, - cumprimentou meu pai muito alto.

-Papai, por favor, abaixe sua voz, - nos queixamos Emmett e eu-.

-Sim Charlie melhor baixar a sua voz, os garotos aproveitaram muito na noite passada, não é verdade? -Disse Esme-

Eu só abaixei a cabeça para descansar a minha testa sobre o balcão, o que fez diminuir ainda mais a dor de cabeça e, consequentemente, rapidamente levantou-me para ir em direção ao banheiro por causa do café.

- Você está bem?- Edward perguntou com cautela.

-S... Sim- eu disse nervosa- bem eu... eu devo ir...

-Espera Bella, espero que o que aconteceu ontem à noite não mude o que conseguimos até agora, - disse em voz baixa e com o que eu acredito que fosse medo em seus olhos.

Sua resposta confirmou o que eu temia, ele e eu tínhamos dormido juntos na noite anterior. Baixei o olhar para o chão para conter as lágrimas e fui embora sem dizer nada. Quando cheguei à entrada peguei minha bolsa e sai de casa.

Antes de entrar no meu carro, ouvi como Edward e meu pai me chamavam.

Eu dirigi por um longo tempo sem um destino fixo, só queria pensar e saber o que fazer agora. Quando cheguei à praia, parei o carro e me sentei na areia, o tempo passou muito rápido, porque quando menos esperava já estava ficando escuro, eu não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã e meu estômago já estava reclamando, eu me levantei e caminhei lentamente em direção a uma barraca de comida, comprei um Kebab feito lá e fui para o calçadão para comê-lo. Quando eu terminei o jantar, decidi ir para o carro para ir para casa, porque já estariam preocupados e já estava um dia sem ver meu filho, estava com pressa quando a uns metros parecia ter visto James, o que me alterou bastante, ele me viu e corri na direção oposta, as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto de forma descontrolada e só pedia para que alguém que me conhecesse aparecesse para que eu fosse com ele, os passos eram ouvidos cada vez mais rapidamente nas minhas costas o que me fez aumentar o ritmo, quando cheguei ao fim da rua, eu decidi atravessar e foi quando duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, um carro deslumbrou-me e os passos que me seguiam estavam atrás de mim, junto com os braços que me seguraram para parar os meus passos.

A buzina do carro escondeu o meu grito de terror e pânico.

-Deixe-me ir, não me toque, - disse enquanto batia no peito.

- Calma.

-Por favor, James, me solte- disse chorando.

- Jam... Bella por favor, abra seus olhos, sou eu, Edward.

-Ed.. Edward- disse olhando para cima

Ao fazê-lo vi uns olhos verdes preocupados me olhando.

- Oh Edward-disse o abraçando forte.

- Calma Bella- disse.

-Passei muito medo, eu pensei que nunca voltaria a vê-lo, nem a Anthony.

-Isso não vai acontecer de novo, venha, vamos voltar para casa, está congelada.

Ele agarrou minha cintura e andamos em silêncio em direção ao seu carro, que por acaso estava estacionado ao lado do meu.

- Como você me encontrou?-Eu disse mais calma.

- Eu te segui desde que você saiu de casa.

-Então você também o viu certo?

-Não Bella, só de repente eu vi você correr.

-Sinto muito sobre esta manhã Edward, mas é que me certificar que eu e você tivemos relações sexuais na noite passada e várias vezes, me deixou um pouco mexida, especialmente depois do que aconteceu com James.

- O quê? Bella na noite passada você e eu não fomos para a cama, ainda que não te faltasse vontade-ele riu - por isso ...

- O quê? mas então, o que eu estava fazendo em sua cama, com sua camisa e sem calcinha?

-Isso é facilmente resolvido, quando chegamos na noite passada, seu quarto estava ocupado e não tínhamos outra opção, pois, neste mesmo momento minha mãe saía do quarto dela para buscar alguma coisa, nós não poderíamos fazer nada a não ser dormirmos juntos, ainda que com o seu nível de álcool você preferisse outra coisa, mas não se preocupe eu estava lúcido o suficiente para pará-la.

- Sério? Menos mal e eu sinto por tudo o que fiz ou disse ontem à noite- disse envergonhada.

-Não tem problema- disse com os olhos tristes.

-Edward, eu disse ou fiz algo que...

-Não, por quê?

-Porque de repente você ficou triste.

- Bella não é nada, apenas é que algo aconteceu na noite passada no banheiro do clube ou bar onde estávamos, eu acho que eu esperava que pelo menos você se lembrasse do que aconteceu.

- Fizemos alguma coisa no banheiro?- disse chocada e corando-

-Sim Bella, mas eu preferiria que você se lembrasse e depois que me diga se damos por esquecido ou não. - disse estacionando ao lado da casa.

Eu só balancei a cabeça e saí do carro, mas não antes de espirrar.

-Edward, meu carro...

-Eu vou amanhã pegá-lo, não se preocupe, agora vamos para dentro antes que fique doente.

Nós andamos de braços dados para a casa onde estavam todos jantando, parecia que Edward havia dito a eles onde eu estava desde o início.

-Obrigado- disse dando-lhe um beijinho e subindo até o meu quarto para tomar um banho de água quente.

Ao sair do banho, vesti uma camiseta e caí na cama, minha cabeça estava começando a doer horrores.

Logo eu fechei os olhos e dormi, acordei somente quando algo frio tocou na minha testa.

- O que é que está acontecendo?-eu disse com voz rouca.

-Bella você ficou doente – disse Edward colocando outra compressa úmida na minha testa.

- Que horas são?

-São três horas da manhã, eu ouvi você tossir e me aproximei, foi quando eu reparei que estava fervendo em febre.

-Desculpe, você em poucas horas tem que trabalhar e eu...

- Não diga bobagem Bella, meu lugar é junto de você, que é a mãe do meu filho. Tente dormir novamente. - disse Edward beijando minha testa.

-Eu vou se você prometer dormir também.

-Claro, dá-me um espaço- disse tirando a camisa.

Me movi para um lado da cama e Edward se deitou ao meu lado.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite Bella- disse me abraçando.

Eu olhei pra ele e ele apenas disse que era para me dar calor e baixar a febre, eu só assenti e viajei de novo para o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** O que vocês estão achando de Ed protetor? Fofo né? E James? Será que ele realmente está de volta ou Bella alucinou?

Mereço reviews ou tomates? Bjs, Lu;


	25. Chapter 25

Mais um capítulo novinho em folha. Agadecimentos lá em baixo. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Confissões<strong>

O sol entrou pela janela fazendo com que abrisse os olhos lentamente, sentia meu corpo pegajoso e um peso em minha cintura que não me deixava mover.

Ao abrir os olhos e olhar para o lado, me dei conta que Edward estava um pouco suado e com tremores, abraçado a mim.

Preocupada, me aproximei dele e notei que a temperatura de seu corpo estava muito alta, seguramente tinha ficado doente durante a noite por ter ficado comigo. Tirei sua mão de minha cintura e fui ao banheiro para encher a bacia com água fria que tinha trazido para mim, molhei a compressa e a torci até que ficasse úmida, retirei o cabelo de sua testa e deixei a compressa ali. Assim que a compressa tocou no corpo de Edward, ele estremeceu, o cobri com o lençol e humedeci de novo a compressa.

- Te quero Bella- disse ainda com os olhos fechados e essa revelação fez meu coração acelerar.

- Acho que vou chamar ser pai- sussurrei levantando- me do seu lado, beijando sua testa antes de ir procurar Carlisle.

- Bella não vá- disse agarrando meu pulso, com os olhos entreabertos.

- Edward você está ardendo em febre, seu pai tem que te ver.

- Não, por favor, só preciso de calor e a febre passará, por favor- sussurrou.

- Ed. - ia continuar quando puxou minha mão me derrubando sobre ele e me abraçando com força.

Meu coração ia sair do meu peito e além do mais estava nervosa por tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior já que as imagens de um banheiro, de onde estava com Edward me beijando e outras coisas mais, tinham vindo à minha cabeça enquanto estava com febre.

-Quero fazer amor com você- disse beijando meu pescoço, o que me deixou tensa-Estava tão disposta no outro dia, quando bebemos.

- Edward está me assustando, vou chamar seu pai.

-Não... te juro que não transamos essa noite, os preservativos que faltavam devem ter sido pegos por meu irmão ou não sei, mas te juro que não transamos, por favor não me deixe- disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Calma não vou te deixar- disse beijando seus lábios devagar- não sabe o que me fez Edward Cullen, mas acho que estou começando a me apaixonar por você.

Edward já não voltou a falar e isso me deu a oportunidade de procurar Carlisle. Desci as escadas e procurei por Carlisle.

- Filha o que está acontecendo?- perguntou Esme.

-Esme, Carlisle- disse ao vê- lo entrar em casa com Anthony- preciso que venha ao meu quarto, Edward não está bem.

- Como? O que aconteceu?- Esme perguntou alterada.

- Está com febre muito alta e está começando a dizer coisas sem sentido- disse subindo para o meu quarto com Carlisle me seguindo de perto.

Aferiu sua temperatura e como estava fervendo de febre, medisse para encher a banheira com água fria, o fiz e antes do esperado Carlisle entrou no banheiro com Edward nos braços, o qual colocou na banheira, com cuidado.

Edward abriu os olhos surpreso e começou a tremer de frio, tentou levantar-se, mas Carlisle não permitiu.

- Me..dei... xa... sa... ir.. – disse Edward, tremendo.

- Filho não pode sair até que a febre ceda.

- Porra minhas bolas estão congelando- disse batendo os dentes.

- Edward cuidado com o que fala, há mulheres no recinto- o repreendeu Carlisle.

- Bella se importaria de ficar aqui com ele um pouco, vou ligar no trabalho para dizer que não poderei ir hoje, por motivos familiares.

- Claro- respondi.

- Papai, estou bem, pode ir trabalhar, além do mais Bella e a mamãe poderão cuidar de mim, não é?- disse me olhando.

- Claro, não tem nenhum problema.

- Está bem. Daqui a pouco, volte a medir a temperatura, se tiver baixado, troque a água da banheira por água morna e se deite para descansar, adeus crianças.

Tinham se passado quinze minutos quando Edward começou a espirrar.

- Acho que é hora de esquentarmos a água da banheira, não é Anthony?- disse olhando para meu filho, o qual Esme havia subido porque tinha algo para fazer, o que significava que Edward, Anthony e eu, estávamos sozinhos em casa.

- Por fim. Te juro que estou tão congelado que meu amigo não funcionará direito e no calor por muito tempo, acho que meus espermatozoides ficaram tontos- disse Edward.

Eu sorri de vergonha, nunca tinha conhecido esse Edward e na verdade, estava gostando.

- Anda, levanta- disse pegando- o pelo braço, e por ele ter mais força que eu, me derrubou na banheira com ele.

- Porra! Que fria- disse batendo os dentes.

- Viu, te falei, vem cá que eu te aqueço- disse me abraçando.

Olhei para baixo e foi então que me dei conta de que ele estava pelado, o que me deixou corada.

- Bella o que está acontecendo?- perguntou, por meu silêncio repentino.

- Nada... eu...

Edward tirou a tampa da banheira e ligou a ducha para que saísse quente, o que fez com que os dois se aquecessem.

- Isso é a glória. Bella deveria tirar a roupa molhada ou ficará pior- disse Edward.

- Nem louca...- comecei a dizer quando os lábio0s de Edward capturaram os meus, com força.

Suas mãos tomaram minha cintura e pouco a pouco tiraram minha camiseta. Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço me fazendo gemer enquanto suas mãos tiravam meu sutiã.

- Eu te quero- disse lambendo um de meus mamilos, já endurecidos.

Esse gesto me fez gemer.

- Está delirando Edward- disse respondendo às suas carícias.

- Pois se isso é minha imaginação, não quero que termine nunca- disse tirando minha saia e roupa interior.

- Mmmmm... Edward nós vamos nos arrepender disso- disse mordendo seu pescoço.

- Não acho- disse acariciando meu clitóris

- Ahhhh, Edward não faz isso- disse.

- Por que? Tenho certeza que você está gostando tanto quanto eu- respondeu introduzindo dois de seus dedos dentro de mim, me fazendo gemer.

-Ed... comecei a dizer.

- Bella, já estou aqui. Como Edward está?- Perguntou Esme entrando no quarto.

Não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser sair da ducha e me vestir com as roupas molhadas.

- Oh Santo Deus! O que aconteceu?

- Me ajudou a levantar e na tentativa, acabou me acompanhando na banheira- disse Edward.

- Querida, será melhor que troque de roupa, antes que fique doente.

- Claro, já volto.

Essa noite Edward e eu também passamos juntos, e por desgraça, longe do meu pequeno, de medo da febre. Na manhã seguinte os dois já estavam bem, a febre tinha cedido e já podíamos ficar com Anthony. Meu pai tinha nos dito que quando chegasse do trabalho, queria falar com todos e agora estávamos aqui, sentados na grande sala, esperando que meu pai começasse a falar.

- O que tenho para dizer, crianças, é algo delicado; principalmente para você filha.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Recebi notícias de James, meus homens o viram rondando seu apartamento esses dia, por tanto não quero que saia sozinha com Anthony ou sem ele. Entendeu?

Só de saber que ele estava aqui já fiquei tensa e abracei meu filho em meu peito.

- Calma nada irá acontecer com vocês, eu sempre estarei com vocês- disse Edward me abraçando, eu só assenti.

- Isso que dizer que já sabe que Bella não está morando ali?

-Com certeza, por isso não queremos que ninguém saia sozinho para lugar nenhum, saiam sempre em duplas ou eu grupo, e com isso em mãos- disse meu pai mostrando um spray de pimenta.

- Não se preocupe Charlie, faremos isso- respondeu Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Gostaria de agradecer todas as reviews e todas as pessoas que favoritaram a fic. OBRIGADA!

Bjs, Lu.

Próximo 140


	26. Chapter 26

**Suspeitas (julho 2012)**

Desde que começamos a acompanhar todas as ordens de meu pai, tinha passado um mês, Anthony estava bonito e era um menino muito inteligente, Edward e eu continuávamos em um constante cabo de guerra, eu trabalhava em casa nos casos mais importante, pois continuava em licença de maternidade e devido às muitas mensagens de meus velhos ouvintes de meu programa de rádio eu decidi fazer algum tipo de site sobre sexologia onde os leitores exporiam suas dúvidas e outros leitores e eu mesma, responderia por e-mail se assim o desejassem.

Edward estava de volta a faculdade dando aula a garotos de primeiro e segundo ano, Alice estava gravando um novo álbum, Rosalie iria viajar em poucos dias a Paris para um desfile, meu irmão teria uma partida na próxima semana, no Alasca, Esme estava ocupada com a decoração de uma casa nova e a restauração de outra, Carlisle tinha uma conferência nos próximos dias em Roma, Sue foi visitar sua irmã em Washington e papai estava engajado na busca de James, junto com Jake , Tanya está todos os dias fora com Demetri e amanhã seria a última refeição juntos antes de todos nós ocuparmos com nossos assuntos, o que não imaginava era o que aconteceria naquela noite depois do jantar.

- Charlie acho que está na hora de tornar público sobre Bella.

-Sobre mim?- perguntei surpresa

- Você não lhe disse?- perguntou Jake.

-Não.

-Olá...- disse vendo que falavam de mim como se eu não estivesse.

-Veja Bella, você é uma advogada de muito prestígio aqui em Miami e bem,... Jake tem razão ,uma forma de fazer com que James não se aproxime de você é dizendo à mídia que você está... comprometida com o pai de seu filho e que você vai se casar em breve. Assim, James não tem chance de se aproximar de você com medo de que a mídia o veja e avise a polícia ...

-Espere, espere, o que quer dizer com comprometida?- Perguntei espantada-

-Bella filha é o melhor ...

- Papai posso passar por qualquer coisa, mas dizer à mídia que estou comprometida sem saber da existência de um namorado? É ridículo, nunca acreditariam numa coisa destas da noite para o dia.

-Eu sei, pois isso eu tinha pensado que você e Edward ocasionalmente devem se deixar serem visto em locais públicos ...

-Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia, a próxima coisa será dizer que nos mudamos para morar juntos em seu apartamento?

-Claro, isso é Charlie, devem ver os dois juntos saindo de um apartamento que não seja o de Bella e, com o tempo, que se deixem serem vistos em público, demonstrando todo "seu amor"- disse entre aspas- O que você acha Bella?

- Está louco-disse levantando da cadeira com Anthony nos braços para leva- lo para a cama

Edward me seguiu escada a cima, entramos em silêncio em meu quarto e coloquei Anthony no berço, Edward beijou sua cabeça e se aproximou de mim.

-Você sabe que eu não acho que seja uma má ideia o que Jake disse -Edward disse rodeando minha cintura.

-Edward é uma loucura se supõe que seja melhor estar sempre com alguém e agora querem nos deixar sozinhos em um apartamento perto do meu, que é por onde viram James rondando, eu não sei é como ele sabia que eu tinha voltado de verdade.

-Você está certa, mas também penso que assim os outros podem ter mais privacidade em casa ... não é que atrapalhemos, mas eu gostaria de viver sozinho com você e Anthony- disse beijando meu pescoço e eu fiquei tensa, se era difícil resistir a Edward estando cercada por todos, não poderia ficar sozinha, por isso eu não gosto da ideia de vivermos juntos, os dois.

-Edward eu ...- disse sem saber o que responder - poderia aceitar a ideia, desde que eles não digam nada sobre compromisso nem nada parecido, se assim querem, viveremos juntos sob uma condição.

-Claro, o que você disser- ele disse com um brilho nos olhos.

-Bem, então o primeiro será dizer-lhes que aceitamos parte de sua proposta e que saiba que tudo isso é para fazer crer aos meios de comunicação que estamos juntos, então, dentro de casa não teremos que fingir, ok?

-Claro- disse com os olhos apagados.

Dois dias depois, meu pai, meu irmão e Carlisle começaram a levar nossas coisas para o apartamento de Edward. Estava terminando de pegar algumas coisas que faltam para guardar, quando o grito de Alice me surpreendeu, eu corri para o quarto de Alice.

-O que aconteceu Alice?

-Eu vou matar o teu irmão, eu juro, Bella, novamente brincou em cima das minhas partituras com Kellan- disse fazendo beicinho.

-Calma, certamente não percebeu, por certo, onde está Kellan?

-Sue e Esme o levaram junto com Seth e Anthony para comprar ... claro que amanhã quero que me acompanhe para comprar coisas para o novo quarto de Anthony.

-Alice ...

-Nada de Alice é meu sobrinho e eu vou comprar o que quiser.

E como disse Alice, assim foi, compramos tudo o que Anthony precisava e mais, e em apenas uma semana já estava tudo colocado e pronto para irmos viver os três juntos, algo que realmente me assustava, porque eu tinha certeza que eu não poderia me controlar com Edward.

A primeira noite foi muito estranha, a meu pedido, eu dormia em um quarto e Edward em outro, Anthony dormia ao lado do meu quarto, todos nós jantamos juntos naquela noite para evitar ter que levar o carro depois e lhe agradeci.

Os pesadelos voltaram e isso acordou Edward, que entrou no meu quarto preocupado e sonolento.

- Bella, você está bem?

-Sim, desculpe, eu acordei você.

-Bella ainda está tendo pesadelos com ele, por que você não vem comigo se você não pode dormir sozinha?

-Eu tenho que me acostumar, o que vai acontecer quando você trouxer uma namorada –comecei, mas seus lábios me calaram.

-Nunca trarei alguma menina aqui, Bella eu te amo e quero que você meta isso na sua cabeça, não começamos com pé direito, mas isso é passado, você sabe como eu realmente sou, ou isso espero- disse voltando a me beijar.

-Claro, você não disse a ninguém sobre ... você sabe.

-Não, e eu realmente não gostaria que soubessem , eles ficariam todos decepcionados e eu não poderia suportar.

-E se eles pegarem Victoria e ela contar sobre o clube e que você está nele.

-Não dirá nada e também não estou mais nesse lugar, sou professor universitário e pronto- ele disse voltando a me beijar com intensidade- Anda, me dá um espaço.

-Edward não é necessário.

- Não diga besteira, anda, vem aqui- disse abraçando-me.

E como aconteceu nas vezes anteriores eu não tive pesadelos pelo resto da noite.

Os dias seguintes foram normais, exceto pelas tardes, onde Alice e Rosalie vinham com Kellan e Seth para brincarem em casa enquanto conversávamos.

- Bem você já tem tudo pronto para Paris Rosalie?

-Sim, o que eu não sei é se eu poderei ir até o fim, eu tenho uma consulta com o médico.

- Você está doente?- Perguntei.

-Tem alguns dias que eu tenho me sentido estranha e queria saber o que está acontecendo, vou ao médico amanhã para ver o que ele diz.

-Com certeza não deve ser nada, não e Alice? -perguntei já que estava distraída.

-Uh ... sim, se você quiser.

-Alice o que acontece?

- Eu ..eu vou ao banheiro- disse correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de cinco minutos Rosalie e eu estávamos preocupadas, já que Alice não voltava do banheiro.

Me levantei do chão e fui ao banheiro para encontrar Alice no chão do banheiro com os olhos fechados.

-Alice-Alice -chamei assustada-Alice acorda.

Tomei-lhe o pulso e percebi que estava um pouco lento, então, preocupada, chamei Rosalie.

-Rosalie, Alice desmaiou, traga o álcool.

-Já vou-disse da porta do banheiro.

Me deu um algodão cheio de álcool e o passei no nariz de Alice, que logo começou a reagir.

-Alice, você está bem?

-Sim, eu só ... Eu estou com medo meninas, também me ocorreu algo parecido está manhã e se eu estiver doente?

A acalmamos como pudemos e então me lembrei que quando eu estava grávida eu também senti isso.

-Alice-Al ... quando foi sua última menstruação?

-Eu ... oh não ... o que quer dizer com..., estou grávida?

-Talvez, vou descer e comprar um teste e descobriremos, não se preocupe, seja o que for, estamos com você.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Ummmm Bella e Ed morando juntos, dormindo juntos...

Reviews me deixariam muito feliz!


	27. Chapter 27

**Assumo totalmente a minha culpa, atrasei sim, mas como várias pessoas leem a fic,mas só meia dúzia deixa review, fico sabe de comentarem mais...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boas notícias (julho 2012)<strong>

Coloquei um sapato, peguei minha bolsa e antes de sair Rosalie me parou.

- Bella não pode ir sozinha, te acompanho.

-Rosalie a farmácia é só cruzar a rua e com certeza tem policia por perto, não vai acontecer nada e enquanto isso cuida das crianças.

- E se James estiver perto e a polícia não chegar a tempo?

- Rosalie não vai acontecer nada, já volto- disse saindo de casa.

Desci até a rua, e olhando ao redor para ver se estava o desgraçado, cruzei a rua, entrei na farmácia e esperei minha vez.

- Bom dia. O que precisa?

- Bem, poderia me dar um teste de gravidez? Não sei qual é o melhor.

- Claro, aqui está, são 60 euros.

-Obrigada. Até logo.

Guardei na minha bolsa e saí da farmácia, ia atravessar a rua quando umas mãos taparam minha boca e agarrou minha cintura, o que me tencionou.

- Shhh Bella não grite- disse Jake.

- Maldito seja Jake. Que brincadeira?- disse golpeando seu peito.

- Bella te dissemos que não saísse de casa sozinha. O que teria feito se em vez de seu eu, fosse James?

- Entendido, só cruzei a rua para comprar umas coisas.

- Bom, de todas as maneiras Edward logo chegará em casa- disse atravessando a rua.

- Jake, verdade que isso é necessário?

- Sim Bella é necessário.

Me despedi de Jake e subi correndo para casa para encontrar uma histérica Rosalie falando pelo celular.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntei ao fechar a porta.

- Bella!- disse me abraçando- Edward já está aqui, sinto muito tê- lo chamado.

- Rosalie porque o ligou?

- Estava demorando muito e tive medo de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido, então liguei para Edward e Carlisle já que seu pai não estava na delegacia, me transferiram para Jake.

- Sim, o encontrei ao sair da farmácia, me dando um susto de morte.

- Mas não entendo. Por que ligou para Carlisle?

-Alice não está bem e eu o liguei, não vai demorar a chegar.

Neste momento a porta se abriu deixando a nossa vista Edward, Emmett ,Carlisle e Jasper.

- Bella está bem?- disseram meu irmão e Edward me abraçando.

- Sim estou perfeita, só fui comprar umas coisas na farmácia.

- Não volte a sair sozinha, está ouvindo?- Disse me beijando os lábios e me abraçando.

- Bella pode me dar o que comprou na farmácia?- perguntou Rosalie, algo que estranhei muito.

- Claro, aqui, comprei três, não sabia qual era o melhor.

Rosalie concordou com a cabeça desapareceu no banheiro onde estava Alice.

- Bella filha, pode me explicar o que aconteceu com Alice e Rosalie?

- Bom...já não sei se sou a indicada para falar sobre esse assunto.

- Bella eu te peço, sou como seu irmão e Alice é minha namorada. O que aconteceu?

-Pode ser que ela esteja grávida e Rosalie também.

- Que? Isso é impossível, sempre usamos proteção os dois, a exceção da noite do Pub que só eu usei porque Alice tinha esquecido de tomar a pílula. Além do mais me lembro de que antes fui até o quarto de Edward e peguei um preservativo já que os meus tinha acabado.

- Jasper que preservativos você pegou? Os do criado?

- Claro, eram os únicos que tinha. Por quê?

- Jasper esses estão vencidos há um ano ou pouco mais por isso Bella engravidou.

- Que?- disse meu irmão agora, engolindo saliva- não pode ser, nesta mesma noite eu também peguei um condom no seu criado.

- Garoto calmo supõe que estejam fazendo o teste no banheiro agora não é Bella?

- Sim.

- Então garotos só temos que esperar os resultados e depois lhes farei alguns exames, na verdade Bella, seria oportuno que também fizesse alguns exames depois do que aconteceu com James, há possibilidade de que tenha ficado grávida.

Essa notícia me deixou gelada e de mau humor, por nada no mundo teria um filho desse desgraçado.

- Cla...claro- respondi.

Chegado o momento Rosalie e Alice saíram do banheiro com uma cara bastante séria. A primeira a falar foi Rosalie.

- Segundo isso, estou grávida algo que não entendo porque eu e você sempre usamos proteção- disse olhando para meu irmão, esse colocou a mão na cabeça, nervoso e engoliu saliva.

- Emmett? – perguntou Rosalie levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Melhor conversarmos em casa.

- Cero, mas não vai escapar, sabe que depois de amanhã embarco para Paris.

- Claro. Até logo garotos.

Neste momento vi como Alice começava a chorar enquanto abraçava a si mesma.

- Alice...- começou Jasper, preocupado.

- Não me toque – disse afastando- se dele.

-Alice só quero saber se está bem.

- Sim, perfeita, sabia como era importante mim essa turnê e agora por isso não poderei viajar até que o bebê nasça- disse apontando sua barriga inexistente.

- Sinto muito querida na verdade foi um acidente, te juro- disse Jasper, matando a Edward com o olhar.

- Sinto muito- disse Edward tentando não rir.

- Não tem graça Edward- disse em um sussurro.

- Sinto muito- disse me abraçando.

Finalmente, uma hora depois Carlisle, Alice e Jasper foram para casa, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos.

- Não fez nada para comer, não é?

- Não.

- Bem então pediremos comida chinesa, sete agrada.

Depois de comer e dar a mamadeira a Anthony nos sentamos no sofá e começamos a ver um filme. Quando menos esperava, Edward me beijou e retribui ao beijo, beijou meus lábios e logo desceu para meu pescoço, de repente se levantou do sofá, desligou a TV e me tomou pela mão para me levar para o quarto. Não era a primeira vez que começávamos assim e terminávamos nos dando prazer um ao outro sem chegarmos a transar.

Minha camiseta e meu sutiã logo desapareceram e suas carícias em meus peitos foram substituídas por sua boca e sua língua as quais deram um grande prazer aos meus seios. Eu tirei sua camisa e acariciei sua cabeça enquanto pequenos gemidos saiam de minha boca, logo nossas calças e o resto de nossas roupas íntimas desapareceram pelo quarto, deixando os dois completamente nus. Suas mãos desceram para meu sexo e introduziu dois dedos dentro de mim me fazendo gemer mais forte, enquanto continuava lambendo e sugando meus mamilos, antes de chegar ao orgasmo girei e comecei a morder sua orelha, seu pescoço e seus mamilos para logo chupá- los, não sei se estava preparada para chegar até o final com ele depois do que aconteceu com James mas queria tentar. Comecei a baixar por seu peito até chegar ao umbigo, acariciei seu glúteo e virilha com minhas mãos, fazendo um pouco de pressão o que fez com que gemesse, beijei suas coxas e seus testículos surpreendendo- o, acariciei seu ânus com um de meus dedos e por fim cheguei a seu membro e o acariciei com uma de minhas mãos enquanto com a outra acariciava seus testículos com alguma pressão. Edward não deixava de gemer e isso estava me excitando mais, se é que isso era possível, sem nem pensar, pela primeira vez beijei a ponta de seu membro que tinha uma gota de seu sugo e lhe sorri, soprei na ponta e ele ficou tenso pelo prazer assim que me atrevi a introduzir um pouco mais de seu membro em minha boca, primeiro o lambi por todo o seu cumprimento e logo o lambi, quando já estava completamente úmido comecei a masturba- lo com minha boca com movimentos alternados entre minha língua e minhas mãos. Edward se agarrou aos lençóis, e agarrando minha cabeça, aumentou o ritmo, antes de gozar me puxou e me beijou ferozmente.

- Bella te desejo- disse apertando meus glúteos- deixe que apague as marcas desse bastardo.

Esse comentário me paralisou e me fez sentar na cama.

- Merda, sinto muito Bella, perdão...- o cortei.

Talvez amanhã me arrependeria disso, mas agora só queria esquecer as imagens desse dia.

Beijei Edward com toda a força que podia e me deitei sobre ele.

- Faça, faça- me esquecer Edward- disse esfregando meu sexo contra o dele, o fazendo rosnar.

- Encantado minha vida- disse se colocando sobre mim- se te machucar quero que me avise.

Isso foi o que Edward disse ao se posicionar em minha entrada, eu só assenti.

- Faça- disse beijando-o, neste mesmo momento me penetrou, me fazendo gritar de prazer.

- Deus Edward- disse em seu ouvido, enquanto entrava e saia de mim.

- Está bem, não? – disse voltando a investir, agora mais forte.

-Sim- disse colocando uma de minhas pernas em seu pescoço e a outra em sua cintura.

-Ahhhh Bella está me matando, está tão molhada, inchada e estreita- gemeu em meu ouvido.

- Edward mais forte por favor- disse colocando a outra perna em seu ombro.

- Porra Bella está me matando-disse Edward aumentando a velocidade de suas investidas.

Nossos suspiros estavam cada vez mais audíveis e temia que Anthony acordasse por nossos gemidos. Sem esperar Edward saiu todo de dentro de mim e voltou a investir de forma rude, o que me fez gritar, para que não se escutasse muito, mordi o ombro de Edward e foi então que chegamos a um orgasmo incrível.

Edward saiu de dentro de mim e se deitou na cama me colocando sobre seu peito. Mas lágrimas traiçoeiras romperam o momento maravilhoso.

- Bella o que foi? Te machuquei?- me perguntou preocupado, eu só neguei com a cabeça e continuei chorando.

- Bella está me assustando. O que aconteceu?

- Eu...eu não quero ter nenhum filho desse mal nascido Edward ,não posso- disse agarrando- me a ele com força.

- Shhh calma minha vida, com certeza está tudo bem e se de alguma forma... já sabe sempre pode...abortar- disse beijando minha cabeça;

- Prefiro não estar...obrigada por isso Edward espero não te machucar, já que é o último que quero que aconteça, sei que você... me ama mas eu estou confusa e não sei se algum dia chegarei a sentir o que sente por mim...

- Bella sei que está confusa mas, se sei algo com certeza é que eu te amo e que você por incrível que pareça, me deseja e isso por hora é suficiente, sei que não está preparada para uma relação, por isso te proponho que quando precise de mim, já sabe... fisicamente, só tem que me dizer ou simplesmente entrar em meu quarto, te agradarei em todos os aspectos sobre esse assunto- disse beijando- me.

N/T: Para me deixar feliz, é só clicar nas palavrinhas azuis aí embaixo.


	28. Chapter 28

Mais um capítulo para vocês. se quiserem que termine a tradução,deixem isso na review. Pois ando meio lá:

* * *

><p><strong>Resultados<strong>

Os raios de sol logo banharam minha pele fazendo com que me remexesse na cama ainda com meu corpo nu, e ao voltar a pensar no ocorrido na noite anterior ruborizei e olhei ao meu lado.

Edward dormia placidamente com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado, com um impulso toquei seus cabelos ainda úmidos e não pude deixar de sorrir. Em resposta se moveu com um amplo sorriso jogando os lençóis que nos cobriam, deixando-nos totalmente nus, abriu os olhos e rodou até mim, beijou minha testa, minha bochecha e meu pescoço, para depois acariciar meus peitos com seus dedos.

-Mmmmmm- gemi.

Edward, em resposta, baixou sua cabeça até meus peitos e começou a lambê-los e morde-los à vontade, me dando grande prazer, suas mãos desceram até minhas pregas e com lentidão, introduziu um de seus longos dedos em meu interior, arrancando mais gemidos de minha garganta. Comecei a mover meus quadris cada vez que seus dedos me penetravam e logo algo úmido e suave substituiu seus dedos. Sua língua entrava e saia de dentro de mim à grande velocidade, os gemidos e suspiros cada vez eram maiores e não podia deixar de me mover até o prazer de sua língua, estava no limite quando Edward se separou de mim fazendo com que me queixasse por sua lentidão e logo era seu pau que entrava e saia de mim, fazendo círculos, nós dois estávamos cobertos de suor, mas não nos importava, nossos gemidos cada vez eram maiores e logo chegaríamos ao clímax, Edward saiu de dentro de mim e em uma investida rápida e certeira voltou a me penetrar para segundos depois terminarmos gozando.

Saiu de dentro de mim e abraçados esperamos que nossas respirações voltassem ao normal.

- Bom dia- disse Edward com um grande sorriso.

-Bom dia- disse respondendo da mesma forma.

-Como dormiu?

- Foi a primeira vez em mitos dias que descansei bem.

- Fico feliz Bella.

Continuamos abraçados até que o choro de Anthony rompeu a tranquilidade.

- Com certeza está com fome, vou preparar a mamadeira.

- Bella, eu faço vá tomar um bom banho- disse beijando-me com intensidade e batendo no meu trazeiro.

Fiz o que me pediu e depois fui para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, algo que não tive que fazer, já que Edward estava cozinhando e Anthony não parava de olhar para todos os lados.

Me aproximei do meu pequeno e o cumprimentei, assim que me viu apareceu um sorriso em sua carinha e começou a mover as mãozinhas.

- Bom dia meu lindo- disse beijando sua cabeça- Já comeu?

- Sim, mamou tudo sim reclamar- respondeu Edward.

-É normal, só tem um mês e meio de vida- disse rindo.

- Ah estrava esquecendo, Charlie ligou dizendo que todos já saíram para fazer suas coisas, assim que estamos só nós três aqui.

- Certo, se sabe algo de...

- Não, quando tenham os resultados ligará, não se preocupe- disse agarrando minha cintura.

-Claro.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou preocupado.

- Nada, só que vou ficar chateada de ficar sozinha, não tenho nada para fazer e por ordem do meu pai não posso sair sozinha com Anthony para lugar nenhum.

- Não disse que tinha aberto uma página sobre seu antigo programa de rádio? Com certeza terá muitas perguntas e dúvidas, responda e não sei com certeza se algo que digam nos servirá no futuro.

A semana me pareceu eterna e ainda por cima estava de mau humor, não tinha saído para lugar nenhum e Carlisle ainda não tinha ligado para passar os resultados, o que me deixava histérica, o que aconteceu naquela noite com Edward não voltou mais a acontecer, já que não tinha coragem suficiente para fazer o que ele me falou, já que depois dessa noite meu corpo ansiava pelo dele. Hoje era sábado e por fim sairia de casa, comeríamos todos juntos por fim poderia me limpar um pouco.

- Pronta para irmos?- perguntou Edward com Anthony nos braços.

- Sim, vamos por favor.

Descemos até seu carro e saímos rumo à casa de Carlisle, quando chegamos já estavam todos ali.

- Olá- disse feliz.

- Irmãzinha está realmente deslumbrante- disse meu irmão me abraçando.

- Sim e é porque por fim saí de casa, achei que ficaria louca.

- Filha sabe que é necessário.

- Sei, só que desejo que o apanhem logo e poderei seguir minha vida como sempre.

- Olá Rosalie.

- mmmm- disse distraída.

- Rose, está bem?

- OH sim, estupenda, seu irmão, desde que cheguei de Paris não tocou em mim, mas sim, tudo genial.

-Sinto muito.

- Me perdoe Bella, são os hormônios que traem minha cabeça.

- Entendo, não se preocupe.

- Jasper! Onde deixou minhas partituras?- gritou Alice.

-Já volto- disse sem vontade.

- O pobre está assim desde que Alice se inteirou da gravidez- disse Esme- o tem para cima e para baixo o dia todo, arrumando o quarto do bebê- disse rindo.

Isso me lembrou de que naquela noite Edward e eu fizemos sem proteção.

- Merda!- me queixei.

- O que foi?- perguntou Edward.

- Vem- disse pegando-o pela mão.

- Que foi?

- Fizemos merda, isso é o que acontece- disse dando voltas pelo jardim da entrada.

- Por que?

- Maldito seja Edward.. No outro dia não usamos proteção quando transamos. - disse em um sussurro.

-Oh.

- Oh? Maldito seja Edward e se o resultado dos exames que seu pai fez derem positivo, como vamos saber que é o pai?

- Bella quanto a isso não trem problema, o que aconteceu na Itália foi há um mês e meio e o nosso foi há uma semana, assim que seria impossível que seja positivo se não apareceu sintoma nenhum. Não acha?

- Mas... De qualquer forma...

- Crianças vamos comer- chamou Sue.

- Logo conversaremos bela e se por acaso estiver grávida, há muitas possibilidades de que volte a ser meu- disse piscando um olho.

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos em nossos lugares, comemos em silêncio e depois de tomar café Carlisle chamou a meu irmão e Jasper, junto com Rosalie e Alice para irem ao seu escritório, isso me deixou nervosa já que significava que teria os resultados.

- Calma, com certeza tudo sairá bem, confie em mim.

Eu só assenti e esperei que saíssem os garotos, algo que não fizeram até meia hora depois.

- Bella, Edward, venham um momento por favor0 nos chamou Carlisle. Sentem-se.

Fizemos o que disse e esperamos que começasse a falar.

- Bem, pois Bella sinto muito ter que te falar isso, mas tivemos um problema com seus exames e preciso que tire mais uma amostra, então será melhor que venha segunda para uma consulta e faço os exames de novo.

- Papai que tipo de problema que houve?

- Quebram o frasco de sangue de Bella quanto iam fazer o exame, foi um acidente, mas temos que voltar a fazer as análises Bella. Algum problema?

- Não, mas não seria mais rápido se fizesse um teste de gravidez já?

- Tem razão sairíamos da dúvida, de toda maneira responda minhas perguntas Bella... Tem sentido algum mal estar como náuseas, tonturas?

- Não Carlisle, também não como mais do que de costume, nem durmo mais.

- Está bem, então compre esse teste e façamos esse exame, só mais uma última pergunta, depois de James manteve relação sexual com alguém sem proteção?

E agora o que diria, que sim com seu filho, muitas vezes.

- Sim papai, outro dia Bella e eu, você sabe... Não usamos proteção, não nos demos conta na verdade... Não pensávamos nisso precisamente.

-Edward isso pode ser um problema se estiver grávida poderia sofrer risco de aborto durante toda a gravidez, pela proximidade do que aconteceu na Itália.

- Eu se Carlisle, os dois temos culpa e seja qual for o resultado assumirei a responsabilidade- disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Está bem, calma, Edward pegue esse papel e vá até a farmácia e lá te darão o teste de gravidez.

-Claro, já volto- disse beijando minha cabeça antes de sair.

Minutos depois saí do escritório e desci para passar um tempo com Anthony, enquanto esperava que Edward chegasse.

Meia hora depois Edward chegou com as coisas e sem que ninguém percebesse, o segui.

-Aqui está, com certeza está tudo bem- disse me beijando.

Entrei no banheiro e antes de me sentar vi que minha calcinha estava manchada de sangue, assim que economizaria de fazer o exame, coloquei um absorvente e saí dali.

-Tão rápido?

- Não me fez falta fazê-la, minha amiga veio- disse feliz.

- Te falei- disse me beijando contra a porta do banheiro.

-Garotos?- tossiu Charlie.

Eu corei e saí desse lugar, agora mesmo queria que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse, Carlisle me viu e me disse que já sabia do ocorrido sobre o teste e me disse que me mandaria umas pílulas anticoncepcionais para o caso de voltarmos a esquecer, com seu grande sorriso pintado na cara.

* * *

><p>NT: Está ficando cada vez mais fofa essa fic. Se estão gostando, deixem review. Bjs, Lu.


	29. Chapter 29

**Não é alucinação. É capítulo novo mesmo. Agradeçam à Ingrid, que está traduzindo essa fic de agora em diante. Acho que os posts serão mais frequentes. Se não gostam de cenas fortes, não leiam, esse capítulo é pesado e sofrido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tempo (Julho (2012) e...)<strong>

Depois do nosso pequeno susto voltamos para casa um pouco mais relaxados, nassim que cheguei em casa levei Anthony que havia dormido para seu quarto, e fui ao banheiro para me dar um banho relaxante, enquanto procurava minha roupa de dormir ,deixei a torneira aberta e sais minerais e óleos na água. Quando voltei a banheira já estava cheia, então cortei a água e pouco a pouco fui tirando minha roupa, uma vez nua ,entre com cuidado na banheira e descansei a cabeça nela, fechei os olhos e voltei a recordar da noite em que Edward e eu nos entregamos. Sem meu cérebro processar, minhas mãos começaram a descer por meu corpo do pescoço até os seios, os quais notei inchados pela excitação, enquanto uma de minhas mãos beliscou meu mamilo, a outra descia em direção ao meu sexo e nada além de tocá-lo soltei um pequeno gemido.

Acariciei meu clitóris em círculos com meu polegar enquanto dois de meus dedos entravam e saiam da minha vagina, os espasmos e gemidos eram cada vez maiores e se seguisse assim em breve chegaria ao orgasmos, eis que antes de chegar ao meu climax tirei os dedos do meu sexo e acariciei meus seios outra vez, nesse mesmo momento mãos escovaram meu pescoço e me fizeram gemer, não abri os olhos e segui na minha bolha de prazer, de repente essas mãos passaram dos meus ombros até meus seios, beliscando meus mamilos em forma de círculo e depois algo úmido substituiu seus dedos, minha respiração estava muito acelerada, enquanto sua boca seguia dando prazer aos meus seios, pegou minhas mãos e as levou ao seu duro e ereto sexo, entendi o que ele queria e comecei a masturbá-lo de forma lenta e forte, fazendo-o gemer, acariciei seus testículos e um gemido deixou sua garganta.

Suas mãos seguiram descendo pelas minhas pernas e pegando primeiro uma e depois a outra, as colocou sobre a borda da banheira arrancando de mim um grande calafrio, sua boca desceu dos meus seios ,ao meu abdome e segundos depois sua língua tocou meu sexo inchado.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada,apenas nos deixamos levar, não queria abrir os olhos já que assim me sentia incrivelmente bem, lambeu mais um par de vezes meu sexo e inesperadamente dois dos seus dedos longos me penetraram fazendo-me ofegar e gemer, sua velocidade era tanta que eu estava ficando realmente louca, estava a ponto de gozar quando Edward puxou seus dedos do meu interior e beijou-me com urgência, respondi seu beijo sem pensar, coloquei as pernas na água de novo e isso me fez gemer outra vez, os beijos de Edward eram cada vez mais quentes especialmente quando lambeu meu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, suas mãos não estavam nem um pouco quietas, passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o aproximei o máximo possível de mim, nesse mesmo momento nossos sexos se tocaram e nos fez gemer, sem nenhum esforço nos fez virar para colocar-me em cima, beijei com paixão seu pescoço, seu queixo, seu peito e movi meus quadris sobre seu duro e grande pênis ereto para excitá-lo mais, seu gemido em meu ouvido me fez segui-lo, enquanto ele beijava, lambia e mordia meus seios, abri os olhos e olhei um banquinho que estava ao meu lado com uma nova caixa de preservativos, a desembrulhei, a abri e peguei um, o abri e respirando fundo e coloquei nele com minha boca, provocando-lhe outro gemido, continuei lhe dando prazer com a minha boca até que me faltou ar, quando saí a superfície tomei ar e voltei a devorar sua boca.

Edward pegou minha cintura e aconchegou-me mais a ele fazendo-me gemer, outra vez levantou meu corpo pelas minhas nádegas e me penetrou com força. Um grito e gemido saíram da minha boca

—Monte-me Bella — ele sussurrou com voz rouca contra o meu pescoço.

Assenti e comecei a mover-me lentamente sobre ele, fazendo com que em cada movimento seu pênis saisse por completo do meu interior e voltasse a entrar por completo e minha cavidade estreita, nos fazendo gemer de prazer. De repente Edward começou a mover seus quadris para aumentar o ritmo, então de forma mais selvagem eu aumentei a velocidade e a pressão ao descer de encontro com seu membro já que cada cvez que descia sobre ele, a água espirrava e essa sensação era realmente prazerosa, quando estávamos a ponto de nos esgotar ao menos eu, Edward se levantou comigo ainda unida a ele e contra a parede gelada voltou a investir cada vez mais rápido, faltava pouco para eu chegar quando com voz rouca e ambos segurando o orgasmo, me colocou de quatro na banheira para agora investir-me por trás, a sensação que senti ao notar seus testículos na minha entrada fez com que duas investidas mais tarde eu me gozasse.

Depois desse excitante e mórbido encontro lavamos um ao outro e terminamos de nos banhar sem dizer nada, saímos juntos do chuveiro e secamos um ao outro, eu por mais que quisesse não podia tirar meu olhar do seu e antes de sequer pensar, estávamos os dois outra vez no seu quarto nos entregando com toda a paixão do mundo em seu dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte quando despertei o sol já estava alto e Edward havia ido para a universidade, fui ao chuveiro e as recordações daquela noite voltaram à minha mente fazendo-me sorrir.

Ao meio dia ou algo assim Esme viria nos fazer uma visita, fui preparar a mamadeira de Anthony quando me dei conta que a solução acabou e foi nesse mesmo momento quando Esme chamou na porta. Lhe disse que tinha que correr para a farmácia para poder dar de comer a Anthony e ela me deixou ir já que era na frente do apartamento.

Apenas ao sair pela porta um calafrio atravessou minha espinha e me senti observada, olhei ao meu redor e ninguém me olhava, então atravessei a rua e logo vi infelizmente que estava fechada para férias, desci uma quadra mais abaixo e entrei em uma pequena farmácia, não havia ninguém então não tardaram a me atender, mas algo estranho aconteceu já que de repente a perciana da farmácia de fechou, assustada me virei e vi um menino alto de pele bronzeada com um pano na mão e um sorriso que colocou meu cabelo em pé.

—O que... está acontecendo? — perguntei.

—Não se preocupe Bella, nada está acontecendo, não é verdade Laurent? — James disse saindo de um quarto.

Apenas sua presença me deu calafrios e temi pela minha vida.

—Sabe que tem sido difícil de pegá-la sozinha, seu pai e aquele outro cara estavam começando a me irritar, é claro que não gostei nada da despedida que teve à noite com o Cullen — disse dando-me um tapa.

—O que... você quer — eu disse andando para trás.

—Você e meu filho — disse aproximando-me dele.

—Não sei do que está falando, não estou grávida.

—Oh, claro... isso... mmmm, acho que tem uma solução, certo Laurent?

—Claro — disse abaixando o zíper das calças e tirando o seu membro dela — você disfrutará do meu pau gatinha.

Assustada apoiei-me contra a mesa, ao olhá-lo vi uma faca e sem dar-me conta a peguei, ele se aproximou de mim segurou minhas mãos rasgando minha blusa e foi então que lhe assustei fincando a faca nele,assim que o fiz, seu corpo caiu no chão. Me virei e vi que havia atravessado seu pescoço, antes de eu começar a gritar um lenço cobriu minha boca e de repente tudo ficou negro.

Não sei quanto passou, mas quando abri os olhos tudo estava escuro, o meu corpo todo doía e fazia muito frio, a porta se abriu deixando entrar um pouco de luz e também James diante de mim, que se agachou ao meu lado apertou meus seios e depois bateu na minha bochecha.

—Você matou o meu melhor homem — cuspiu com ódio.

Não respondi.

—Você não quer falar... como quiser... de toda forma você gritará para que eu pare quando voltar a fazê-la minha e que tenha no seu ventre um filho meu, já que não irei parar até então — disse puxando o meu cabelo.

Ele deu meia volta e voltou a me cerrar, chorei como nunca por tudo isso, mas por outra parte estava feliz porque meu pequeno estava a salvo e já estariam me procurando por todas as partes.

E como disse, assim se passaram dias, meses ou anos, James abusava de mim até que se cansava, não usava proteção e isso me aterrorizava, eu não queria ter um filho dele... o escutava falar com outras pessoas em outro idioma e algo tinha a ver com a família de Edward e essa informação realmente me deixou nervosa já que não queria que o machucassem.

Naquela noite decidi tentar obter informações e consegui já que ele estava bêbado o suficiente para falar, mas não o suficiente para não abusar de mim outra vez. Segundo ele, trouxe-me aqui há duas semanas de modo que já era o final de agosto e pelo visto não estávamos em Miami, e sim no Alasca, para que minhas esperanças de saírem dali fossem mínimas.

O tempo se tornou eterno, não saí desse lugar, não me lembro quando foi a última vez que vi a luz do sol e além disso tive um atraso na minha menstruação grande o suficiente para estar grávida desse desgraçado, apenas comia para o caso de estar grávida de verdade, meu peso havia caído consideravelmente e apenas dormia pelo medo que ele voltasse a me tocar. Ele deixou de abusar de mim quando fazia um mês que não vinha minha regra, agora eu ouvia esse desgraçado gemer e golpear outras mulheres que gritavam e gemiam com ele, um dia pensei ter ouvido Victoria... mas não sei era verdade ou minha imaginação.

E assim chegamos ao dia de hoje, 13 de novembro, infelizmente minha barriga começou a crescer faz um mês e por isso tenho um James muito orgulhoso, todas as noites antes de sair para foder com alguma puta vinha falar com a minha barriga e depois batia na minha cara como um lembrete de acordo com ele, me dei conta da gravidez quando as roupas começaram a ficar mais apertadas, já que eu havia perdido peso e alguns tamanhos, o estranho era que estava muito grande para ser de três meses ou algo assim, já que parecia que estava quase de cinco meses.

Ele contratou um cara para vir supervisionar a gravidez e hoje fazia minha segunda ultrassonografia lhe pedi ajuda, mas não me deu, então era inútil pedi-la agora.

O único consolo que eu tinha a cada dia era que ele não me tocava, que Edward e Anthony não estavam aqui e as imagens da última noite que passei com Edward antes de tudo isso acontecer.

Realmente sentia falta da minha família e assim sentindo a falta deles recordava-me daquela noite fantástica com Edward. Passaram-se mais meses e eu já estava de sete meses e apenas podia me mexer já que não tinha forças no corpo, o cara que James contratou disse-me que eu tinha as defesas baixas e o ferro também e se eu não comesse,tanto o bebê como eu correríamos o risco de morrer. Algo que eu realmente não me importava, a morte certamente seria mil vezes melhor que este inferno, o médico disse a James e isso o irritou dando-me uma surra enorme que me deixou inconsciente cerca de uma semana, quando acordei estava em outro quarto com cabos no meu braço e aquele cara ao meu lado.

—Até quem enfim acordou, eu já estava preocupado — o homem disse em voz baixa.

—Vá para o inferno — cuspi.

—Bella, você deve aguentar até o dia do parto, então tudo vai ficar bem.

—Claro, eu estarei morta e o mesmo acontecerá com esse bastardo — eu disse com a voz ácida.

—Exatamente, mas apenas para James — disse antes que James entrasse.

—Vamos, carinho ao fim despertou, sinto muito pelo que te fiz, me perdoa? — disse enfiando sua língua até o fim da minha garganta quase me fazendo vomitar.

—Não me toque, bastardo.

—Fico feliz de que você esteja melhor, porque não sabe o que me faz com essa barriga, vou te foder tão lindamente quando ele sair — disse tocando meu sexo com as suas mãos sujas.

O cara saiu e rapidamente James entrou, fechou o quarto e arrancou minha calcinha com pressa, tirou seu membro e me penetrou de forma bruta enquanto ele gritava como ele gostava de foder-me assim e colocou minhas pernas em seus ombros para lhe dar mais prazer.

—Você realmente gosta não é pequena? — disse aumentando a velocidade.

Era difícil de respirar pela forma bruta que me tratou e de repente tudo ficou negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Ingrid: Oi gente, tudo bem? Sou a Ingrid (ou GuidaStew, ou VampiresLoves ~tenho muitos nomes~) e agora ajudo a Lu em Vidas Secretas e My Sex Angel, por enquanto! Beijos<strong>.

N/ Lu: Por mais que demorem os capítulos, não estão abandonados, acreditem.

Comentem...


	30. Chapter 30

**Mais um capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem, de verdade e comentem. Os capítulos -tentarei de verdade- serão atualizados a cada 7-10 dias. **

* * *

><p><strong>Desespero<strong> (Agosto de 2012 até Fevereiro de 2013)

(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)

Eram onze da manhã e eu estava dando minha segunda aula na universidade, quando me chamaram, o secretário avisou-me que alguém me procurava. Por um momento pensei que Bella havia vindo me ver, mas ela sabia que eu tinha aulas nesse horário e nunca iria me interromper, então saí da sala e caminhei até a secretaria.

—Olá, me chamou Matt?

—Professor Cullen, há dois policiais que o esperam no escritório do reitor dizendo que é urgente.

Fui ao escritório do reitor e entrei depois de bater.

—Felizmente o senhor Cullen chegou, estávamos esperando por ele.

—Agentes — saudei nervoso — o que acontece?

—Senhor Cullen, há meia hora a senhora Cullen nos ligou dizendo que a senhorita Swan tinha saído para comprar a comida do bebê fazia meia hora e ainda não tinha retornado, avisamos o agente Black e ao chefe Swan e eles se colocaram a caminho, nós deram a ordem de vir buscá-lo e levá-lo para casa.

—Bella — sussurrei apavorado — está desaparecida?

—Não senhor Cullen, ainda não, se você nos acompanhar lhe explicaremos tudo quando chegarmos — disseram abrindo a porta — seria aconselhável que avisasse sua ausência nas próximas 48 horas.

Mesmo sem acreditar avisei sobre minha ausência ao meu reitor e fui para casa com a polícia. Quando cheguei em casa entrei rápido, seguido pelos agentes e todos estavam ali, mas a imagem que mais me impressionou foi de minha mãe que chorava nos braços do meu pai, enquanto Anthony dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Leah, a noiva de Jake.

—O que aconteceu? — perguntei aterrorizado.

—Filho, sinto muito por deixar Bella ir sozinha à farmácia pela comida para Anthony e ainda... ainda não voltou — disse voltando a chorar.

—Mas... e vocês, não estavam sempre vigiando esta área? — perguntei a Jake.

—Era a hora da mudança de guarda Edward, foi Charlie que fez todos nós virmos aqui pois pelo visto descobriu algo.

—E bem, onde está Bella? — perguntei novamente com os olhos vermelhos.

—Eu perguntei aos donos da farmácia, e disseram que quando abriram viram uma nota caída, que estava fechado para férias, que eles não colocaram, lhe perguntamos por outra farmácia ao redor e nos disseram que hoje abriu um farmácia um quadra para baixo, fomos lá e descobrimos que era tudo uma armadilha, apenas havia caixas vazias de medicamentos e o corpo de Laurent, um cara que foi condenado por falsificação e violações de licenças, parece que ele tentou voltar aos velhos hábitos e o encontramos com a calça e a cueca abaixadas.

—E o que isso tem a ver com Bella? — perguntei, temendo pelo pior.

—As coisas de Bella estavam lá, parece que ele tentou ataca-la e ela se defendeu com uma faca, a qual está na garganta de Laurent, fizemos perguntas para várias pessoas que moram por ali e ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.

—E vocês sabem algo sobre James? — Emmett perguntou enfurecido.

—Temos dias sem vê-lo — Jake respondeu.

—Bella deve estar bem — disse em voz alta dando voltas pela sala.

—Filho, eu sinto muito, eu não deveria tê-la deixado descer sozinha — disse minha mãe pegando a culpa.

—Mamãe, não é sua culpa — disse já me rompendo a chorar em seus braços — por favor, está tudo bem.

—Edward, nos a encontraremos, eu lhe prometo — disse meu pai.

Eventualmente meu pai teve que me dar um sedativo para tranquilizar-me e assim passaram dias e meses, Charlie e Jake haviam distribuído por toda a cidade e por outros Estados as fotos de Bella e James e se alguém os visse que chamasse diretamente a polícia.

Meu dia a dia era um inferno, ia do trabalho para casa e da casa ao trabalho, apenas dormia e comia, passava meu tempo livre com Anthony ou fazendo coisa para a universidade, nestes seis meses e meio havia perdido muito peso e fui internado várias vezes, sempre havia alguém em casa para ver seu eu comia de verdade ou não, Anthony sentia falta de Bella tanto quanto eu e conseguia dormir na entrada da noite, não tinha forças para fazer a barba ou qualquer coisa além do normal, banhar-me, pentear meu cabelo e pensar em Bella, estava realmente deprimido, a cada dia que o telefone tocou eu corria pensando que eram boas notícias, mas sempre me levava a decepção quando a resposta era de alguém da família.

E tão desesperado e perdido, haviam passado duas semanas a mais no meu inferno de vida. Meu pai havia viajado para o Alasca fazia uma semana à trabalho e já tinham passado três dias sem sabermos dele, minhas mãe estava preocupada e porque não dizer, os demais também.

Já era 13 de fevereiro quando recebemos uma ligação de um hospital do Alasca.

—Diga — respondeu Charlie, que estava sentado ao lado do telefone.

—Charlie, sou eu, Carlisle — respondeu meu pai pelo viva voz.

—Carlisle, tudo bem? Passamos três dias sem saber de você.

—Sim... bom, estou no hospital com... Bella está comigo... e preciso que Edward e... — tosse — Anthony cheguem aqui o quanto antes.

—O que, Bella está com você? — perguntei com esperança.

—Sim... ela...

—Carlisle... Bella está bem, certo?

—James a quebrou... está muito fraca pela perda de sangue e por não ter se alimentado nestes últimos meses... precisará de muito tempo para repousar, graças a Deus cheguei ao lado dela a tempo, James contratou um médico para ver Bella, quando ela estava mal foram me buscar no hospital, me deram uma pequena surra... mas estou bem, não se preocupem — disse quando íamos perguntar — James não parou até que a engravidou e bom... o parto foi feito... temos uma menina igual a ela, como entendi James está na cadeia sem direito de fiança, pelo visto os cartazes com a foto dele que Charlie mandou chegaram aqui.

—Bella tem uma filha desse desgraçado? — Emmett perguntou chorando.

—Sim, quando ela desmaiou fiz tudo o possível para que o bebê nascesse, mas por sorte ou por desgraça nasceu e agradeço aos céus que seja uma menina tão linda como ela, mas é por isso que preciso de Anthony aqui, filho... por ser tão pequena tem problemas respiratórios e se não resolver o problema em alguns dias será preciso um transplante.

—Vamos tomar o primeiro voo para aí papai — disse de forma rápida, precisava vê-la com os meus próprios olhos, fiquei sete meses sem vê-la e precisava ver que estava viva.

—Muito bem... os espero aqui — disse desligando.

Finalmente boas notícias, embora não fossem para soltar fogos de artíficio, Anthony começou a chorar e fui atendê-lo, aquela noite foi a primeira vez que dormi poucas horas ,depois de sete meses e acompanhado pelo meu filho.

Quando acordei tomei um banho, raspei minha grande barba e arrumei o cabelo, não tinha tempo para cortá-lo já que minha família nos esperava em meia hora na sua casa para irmos ao aeroporto.

* * *

><p>NLu: Será que as coisas começarão a se acertar?


	31. Chapter 31

**Como prometido, mais um capítulo, que tal comentarem? A Ingrid tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso para que possamos atualizar a fic. Obrigada sua linda!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador (Fevereiro de 2013)<strong>

**(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**

Era 13 de fevereiro no hospital do Alasca, Carlisle se lembrava de como encontrou Bella fazia três dias em um lugar que não conhecia. Lembrou como aquele médico lhe chamou por seu nome sem nem conhecê-lo, lhe disse que sabia onde Bella estava e sem pensar duas vezes o seguiu, o que não esperava era que ao subir no carro, tapariam a visão dele e depois de um longo período de tempo o carro parou, sentiu em seus pés como a terra e neve afundavam, tropeçou na entrada e ao entrar notou que alguém batia em seu estômago e no rosto e depois o trancaram em um quarto. Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que haviam retirado a venda e olhou em volta, assim encontrou com uma Bella realmente devastada, estava muito magra além da aparente gravidez, tinha feridas em muitas partes do corpo, sua roupa íntima e a cama onde ela estava, estavam cobertas de sangue e ela estava completamente inconsciente. Ele caminhou rapidamente até o seu lado e sentiu o pulso ,percebendo que se ele não se apressasse, tanto ela quanto o bebê morreriam, se aproximou da porta como pode e bateu nela gritando que precisava de uma ambulância urgente ou ela morreria, mas não recebeu resposta, procurou em sua maleta um bisturi ou algo afiado para tirar o bebê e fazendo uma incisão tirou a criança, como pode tapou a incisão e implorou que uma ambulância chegasse logo e quando menos esperou lembrou de procurar e rapidamente enviou uma mensagem de emergência para seu amigo Eleazar que trabalhava com ele.

Enquanto isso Eleazar, após receber o aviso, preparou uma ambulância, chamou a polícia e avisou a delegacia de Miami, onde trabalhava o pai de Bella, era questão de horas até que a família Cullen soubesse de Bella e Carlisle.

Não foi até um dia depois quando tudo aconteceu, a polícia chegou na casa e prenderam James, Victoria, Jessica e o médico que sequestrou Carlisle e os trancaram, os médicos atenderam Carlisle, Bella e a criança e com urgência para ambas as levaram para o hospital. Quando estavam curando Bella e revendo a criança, Carlisle avisou sua família do acontecimento já que deviam estar precocupados por não terem notícias suas em três dias e descansou novamente até Bella sair.

Cerca do meio dia a família toda já havia aterrissado no Alasca e agoram estavam todos indo em direção ao hospital que Carlisle disse ,com um taxi. Quando chegaram viram Carlisle com a cabeça apoiada na parede e os papéis da sua alta nas mãos.

A família toda correu até ele e começaram a lhe fazer perguntas, Carlisle prometeu que lhes contaria tudo, mas depois, já que precisava ir tomar banho e comer um pouco no hospital.

Uma vez relaxado e limpo outra vez Carlisle lhes contou tudo o que aconteceu nesses três dias e os levou ao berçário, mas inicialmente recusaram, mas Carlisle lhes prometeu que ela era igual a Bella, decidiram vê-la e apenas pensaram em como Bella assumiria e o que faria com a criança, além dos efeitos que isso iria trazer.

Carlisle disse que não poderiam entrar todos de uma vez para vê-la e eles concordaram felizes, os primeiros a entrar para vê-la foram Charlie e Emmett, mas nenhum dos dois estavam preparados para ver uma das pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas dessa forma, completamente mole e rasgada, sua pele estava machucada e pálida por todos os lados, esta estava completamente colada aos seus ossos e não parecia ter ficado grávida por quão magra estava, temiam tocá-la pois podia quebrar seus braços, nenhum do dois podia chorar por todo o acontecimento, não entendiam como alguém como Bella, como a uma menina tão boa poderia ter acontecido algo assim, estava muito pior do que quando a encontraram na Itália há oito meses, saíram com lágrimas nos olhos em busca de suas esposas e o próximo a entrar para vê-la foi Edward acompanhado de seu pai, temende que seu filho fizesse alguma loucura, quando Edward a viu ali deitada sendo alimentada por bolsas de soro não pode evitar desmoronar ao seu lado e levar a culpa de tudo o que aconteceu, além de insultar e amaldiçoar o maldito James por voltar para pegá-la e desta vez foi quase para sempre.

* * *

><p>NT: As coisas não são fáceis para Bella, não é? Como será que todos vão reagir? Comentem que voltamos logo. Lu.


	32. Chapter 32

**Nos vemos lá em baixo.**

* * *

><p><strong>De volta à vida (Junho de 2013)<strong>

**(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**

Eu me sentia muito cansada, meu corpo pesava muito e não podia me mexer, inclusive era difícil respirar, tentei me mexer, mas não conseguia me lembrar de nada que aconteceu além de James me bater, estrupar-me e depois nada, todo ficou preto, eu queria morrer, mas também voltar a ver meu filho e Edward, sentia tanta falta deles... foi então que lembrei que o desgraçado havia me deixado grávida e o odiei mais do que odiava no começo.

Tudo estava escuro ao meu redor e estava ficando desesperada, depois de muito tempo consegui abrir os olhos percebendo que estava em um hospital, o corpo não doía tanto, mas ainda assim não tinha força para mexer qualquer parte dele. A claridade me incomodou e eu tinha a garganta seca, podia escutar vozes fora do quarto e pessoas caminhados pelos corredores, até que uma voz conhecida abriu a porta do lugar onde eu estava.

—Bem, vamos ver como a mamãe está hoje... — disse a voz de Carlisle de forma distraída.

—Bella? — disse surpreso com uma criançinha nos braços — Oh... Vou chamar uma enfermeira para segurar Lisa por um momento — depois da enfermeira chegar e levar aquela criança, Carlisle checou primeiro as mãos, os braços e por último minhas pernas, já que eu não tinha força para fazer isso sozinha.

—Bom Bella, você já está bem, seja bem-vinda — disse me abraçando.

—Obrigada Carlisle... mas, o que aconteceu? Quanto tempo estou aqui? — perguntei com voz rouca.

—Bella, você tem estado inconsciente por cerca de quatro meses, quando te encontrei você estava muito fraca e ainda têm que se recuperar tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente do que aconteceu.

—O que aconteceu com...?

—Ela está bem Bella, é a criança com quem eu vim, a chamamos de Lisa, não sabíamos o que fazer então decidimos deixá-la ficar até que você acordasse e decidisse o que fazer com ela, ela é igual a você, mas com os olhos da sua mãe segundo seu pai nos contou.

Não sabia o que pensar sobre essa nova informação, certamente eles haviam gostado dela... e não sou tão cruel a ponto de separá-los depois de quatro meses, além disso é uma parte de mim e que não tem culpa de nada.

—Vou te dar alta depois de fazer alguns exames Bella,para que assim tudo comece a voltar ao normal e tenha a reabilitação que precisa, precisa se alimentar, embora aqui esteja muito melhor do que quanto te encontrei, mas você ainda está muito magra.

—Claro... o... foi pego?

—Sim está na cadeia desde aquele dia, falta sair o julgamento, mas esperamos que não seja até dentro de um ano ou algo assim e então você já estará completamente recuperada.

—Tudo bem... eu gostaria de ver Anthony e Edward, mas na verdade todos — eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

—Já estarão chegando, foi o primeiro que disse a enfermeira para chamar, você precisa descansar agora.

—Obrigada por me salvar Carlisle, embora... por muito tempo desejei morrer, obrigada.

—De nada Bella e estou contente que você não se deixou vencer e lutou para viver por meu neto e Edward...

Eu não respondi, apenas fechei os olhos e não os abri até que algumas vozes ao meu redor me acordaram.

—Estou desejando que ela desperte, sinto a falta dela... além disso tem que conhecer seu sobrinho e sobrinha, Carlisle, realmente não podemos acordá-la?

—Alice, ela precisa se recuperar e para isso é necessário descansar, não vá desorientá-la quando ela acordar.

—Algo me diz que ela está acordada — Emmett disse.

Notei sua cabeça mais perto da minha e beijou minha testa.

—Olá — me cumprimentou.

Eu sorri e abri meus olhos lentamente me encontrando de frente com os olhos azuis do meu irmão, antes de eu perceber ele me abraçou com seus braços enormes, fazendo-me soltar uma pequena risada.

—Senti sua falta Bells.

—E eu a sua monstro.

Um por um foi me cumprimentando deixando para o final Anthony e Edward, que estavam lindos embora fosse estranho ver Edward com barba e cabelo comprido. Ele se aproximou de mim com Anthony nos braços e beijou minha testa, de repente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, vê-lo assim me deixou triste, mas também estava feliz, já que voltava a vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, ele colocou Anthony em meus braços pesados sustentando-o com seus braços para não derrubá-lo, meu pequeno havia mudado tanto e se antes era um cópia de Edward agora ainda mais.

—Eu te amo Bella — disse beijando meus lábios.

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos realmente esperando que eu pudesse responder isso porque agora eu não tinha forças para fazê-lo.

* * *

><p>NLu: Bella acordou e a bebê se chama Lisa. Como serão as coisas agora? Será que tem POV do James?  
>Desculpe a demora da postagem , mas minha casa foi assaltada, note (e outras tantas coisas furtadas) e GRAÇAS A DEUS, os ladões jogaram o note em um lote aqui perto, devido à minha gritaria kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Mas ele ficou preso na delegacia para perícia e sei lá que mais. Se não for pedir muito, rezem pela minha família, estamos todos assustados, as crianças, eu, maridão... Olha espero que vocês nunca passem por isso. Desculpe o desabafo. Lu.<p>

**MAIS UMA VEZ AGRADEÇO A INGRID PELA TRADUÇÃO. VALEU!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, pena que apesar de ter várias pessoas lendo e seguindo a fic, só umas pucas comentam *choranocantinho*.**

**Mais um agradecimento à Ingrid. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

**(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**

**James**

Eu odiava tudo isso, como havia chegado aqui? A claro, já sei, Bella... aquela maldita cadela arruinou minha vida por não me dar o que eu queria e justo quando consigo ,a maldita morre com o meu filho em seu ventre, eu devia ter a golpeado desde o primeira dia que a vi na faculdade com aquele sorriso tão amplo e seu corpo lindo saudando todos como se fossem inferiores a ela porque seu pai era policial, seu irmão um grande jogador na faculdade e a puta da sua mãe era música, para ela tudo era um conto de princesas enquanto a minha vida desde a infância foi um inferno atrás do outro.

Ainda me lembro do dia que mudou minha vida, eu tinha dez anos, minha mãe estava limpando a casa enquanto meu pai trabalhava de garçom em um maldito clube noturno, eu estava na escola quando me avisaram que eu tinha que voltar para casa porque algo havia acontecido.

Após a chegada vi que meu pai tinha sido preso por um policial chamado Charlie Swan porque de acordo com ele, meu pai chegou em casa bêbado e bateu na minha mãe porque um cara estava comendo os órgãos genitais da minha mãe na sala, minha mãe por outro lado não deixou de dizer que o doutor Cullen estava apenas examinando... claramente o merda não estava examinando se seus sucos vaginais tinham gosto bom ou não, como dizia, o doutor Cullen supostamente estava examinando a minha mãe e decidiram mandá-la para o hospital... e o que aconteceu comigo? As malditas assistentes sociais me mandaram para a casa de uma prima da minha mãe, um divorciada que tinha duas filhas, uma de cada homem... em sua juventude foi uma prostituta e nem ela sabia quem era o pai de cada uma, minha tia se chamava Cloe e minhas primas Victoria e Jessica.

Dois meses depois minha mãe morreu no hospital, então minha tia cuidou de mim até que fosse maior de idade, assim passei o resto da minha infância, vendo homens entrando e saindo de casa, em muitas ocasiões espiei minha tia para saber o que fazia com aqueles homens e foi aí que descobri que na verdade era sexo, os gemidos e gritos da minha tia enquanto dois caras lançavam nela eram incríveis e não era de estranhar que por isso minhas primas estivessem saindo tanto e comendo-me com o olhar mais raro do mundo, não foi até os meus quatorze anos que minha tia me descobriu em um de seus atos de luxúria que a machucavam quando comecei a participar dos seus jogos, claro que sem que as minhas primas soubessem.

Aos dezesseis, graças a Cloe, eu era um especialista em sexo e em dar prazer as mulheres, embora a única que eu havia tido sexo fosse ela, então na festa de quinze anos da minha prima Victoria, minha tia pediu que eu fizesse de Victoria mulher e assim o fiz. Nunca vou me esquecer de quando introduzi meu pau realmente duro na boceta apertada da cadela da minha prima, seu grito foi tão fodidamente sexy que me esqueci que era virgem e investi nela com todas as minhas forças e sem parar até que me cansei, quando terminamos tarde da madrugada tiramos os lençóis sujos de sangue e fui ao meu quarto para descansar, depois desse dia me dividia entre minha tia e Victoria para lhes dar o autêntico prazer do meu pau e em dessas, enquanto minha prima e eu estávamos montando e minha tia se lançava em outro cara em um hotel, descobrimos que a pequena Jessica se masturbava ao nos ver de dentro do guarda-roupa, então paramos, fodi Jessica na cama também e foi minha boca que deu prazer a minha prima de treze anos, Victoria tinha tesão e colocou seu sexo na boca da irmã para que o lambesse e assim fez... essa foi a noite de sexo mais incrível que tive em minha vida por isso não hesitamos em repetir muitas vezes em três ou quatro, dependia se minha tia estava ou não.

Na minha maior idade decidi ir para a faculdade onde estava a filha do imbecil que colocou meu pai na prisão e decidi me vingar, primeiro fazendo-me de seu amigo para logo dar onde mais iria doer, certo que o que Charlie Swan mais odiaria seria me ver em sua família ou melhor ainda, sendo o pai do seu neto.

Meus planos melhoraram e se torceram ao mesmo tempo, quando soube que ele e o doutor Cullen eram amigos, então decidi ficar longe da sua filha querida e voltei a aparecer até que ela era uma advogada muito importante em Miami, além de que eu tinha vigiado o filho mais velho do doutor, o qual tinha um trabalho muito curioso. No começo não o vi como um problema já que Bella o odiava, mas quando um dos meus homens me disse que ela caiu facilmente em seu terreno, o que me enfureceu já que quando eu estive com ela não consegui.

Segui lutando nas sombras até com a ajuda das minhas primas a encontrei na Itália, o maldito Cullen a deixou grávida e decidi matar dois pássaros em um tiro, a sequestrei e a estuprei, com muito gosto iria matar a criança detestável que não parava de chorar, mas Victoria me fez esquecer com alguns boquetes e cavalgadas.  
>Estavam prestes a me pegar e decidi voltar a Londres para desfrutar das minhas primas, meses depois voltei a Miami para retomar meu plano.<p>

Quando chegou o momento indicado a sequestrei com a ajuda de Laurent, mas a Bella desgraçada o matou, parti com ela para o Alasca e desfrutei de fodê-la todos os dias até que em uma dessas vezes percebi mudanças em seu corpo... eu havia a deixado grávida e concluí meu plano, bati nela para que se lembrasse quem mandava e saciei meu corpo com outras meninas e minhas primas quando vinham me visitar, contratei um médico e levou a gestação, em uma dessas vezes eu tive tesão vendo sua barriga e a fodi fazendo com que perdesse a consciência, e por obra do diabo consegui pegar o doutor Cullen para que cuidasse de Bella, mas, claro, não sem antes lhe dar uma boa surra.

Não sei como a polícia me achou e agora estou aqui na cadeia, sem direito a fiança e com meu pai dando-me prazer anal, minhas primas disfarçadas também me faziam visitas agradáveis e por desgraça tanto Bella como o meu bastardo morreram, e eu já não podia fazer nada porque certamente me condenariam a prisão perpétua.

De repente, apareceu o cara que representava a imprensa e vi algo na porta que me deixou surpreso, nela apareçeu Charlie com uma cadeira de rodas na qual Bella estava e ao seu lado Edward com uma criança nos braços.

Maldito seja, haviam me enganado, ela estava viva e essa criança era a minha filha, e talvez eu não voltasse a vê-la, mas Victoria e Jessica sim, agora a hora da vingança seria maior, se pegasse a criança...

—James, no próximo mês é o seu julgamento — um dos carcereiros disse.  
>—Claro — eu disse com um sorriso afetado.<p>

Enquanto isso no hospital Carlisle se preparava psicologicamente para dar a notícia a Bella de que a criança era fruto de um dos tantos estupros daquele desgraçado, algo que a família temia como ela reagiria, já que todos sabiam há três meses, graças aos céus a menina era a dublê de Bella a única coisa diferente eram os olhos, que eram de um azul iguais ao de sua falecida vó Renee.

* * *

><p>NLu: Os capítulos são pesados, não são? Eu sei. Também ms assusto. Esse capítulo explica muita coisa, mas não justifica os atos do James.


	34. Chapter 34

**Mais um capítulo para vocês. **

* * *

><p><strong>Longa Recuperação (Julho de 2013)<strong>

**(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**

Já havia passado um mês desde que acordei no hospital e finalmente estava em casa com Anthony e Edward. Quando me disseram que Lisa era minha filha e daquele desgraçado há uma semana, não pude evitar de tirar os olhos dela, é verdade que é igual a mim, mas com os olhos da minha mãe, mas não tinha coragem de descobrir se com o tempo iria se parecer com ele e disse para que a levassem para fora dessa casa.

Havia recuperado um pouco de força, mas ainda precisava de uma cadeira de rodas porque não podia me levantar. Edward era todo charmoso e me ajudou com tudo o que podia, havia decidido tomar uma férias pequenas até que eu voltasse a pelo menos andar sem ajuda e Anthony estava igual a ele, já tinha um ano e estava aprendendo a andar.

Todos os dias eu ia a terapia acompanhada de Edward e depois de duas horas lá, tinha que ir a fisioterapeuta, todos os dias para recuperar a força nas mãos, também estava me ajudando muito com o site que era meu programa.

A hora de dormir era um desafio, já que ao fechar os olhos via aquele desgraçado e sua prima Victoria me fazendo sofrer, então no final terminava dormindo abraçado com Edward todas as noite, já que era assim a única forma de evitar os pesadelos.

Para me distrair Jasper trouxe alguns casos e trabalhava neles, embora fosse apenas para ajudá-lo. Ashley era uma menina muito animada como sua mãe, Alice e Jasper babavam por ela todos os dias. Rosalie e meu irmão tiveram tanta sorte já que tiveram outro menino que chamaram de Jackson e desta vez não se parecia com o meu irmão, sim com Rose, Kellan já tinha um ano e mais um pouco, e estava começando a falar.

Os dias continuaram passando e assim chegamos em abril, tudo estava tranquilo já que aquele desgraçado estava na cadeia e nos disseram na última vez que o vi que ele continuaria na prisão e começariam o julgamento uma vez que encontrassem suas cúmplices, que eram Victoria e pelo visto sua irmã Jessica, ambas desaparecidas desde o dia que fui encontrada.

Por outro lado já estava me preparando psicologicamente para o dia que tivesse que depor. Edward já havia voltado para suas aulas na universidade e finalmente eu podia sair sozinha de casa, embora ainda me canse muito rápido.

Já estava começando a ver Lisa, embora fosse pouco tempo e percebi que realmente não se parecia em nada com seu pai e em silêncio agradecia, não podia ter muito tempo com ela porque me lembrava o que aconteceu, mas sabia que pouco a pouco conseguiria, era sangue do meu sangue e não iria abandoná-la, além disso todos haviam se apaixonado por ela, como iria colocá-la na adoção nestas alturas.

E hoje foi meu primeiro dia de trabalho depois de um ano fora pelas circunstâncias. Tudo ia bem até qchegou a hora de sair do trabalho e tinha que voltar para casa, já que ainda tinha o medo preso no corpo e pensava que essas duas mulheres que estavam próximas iriam me machucar, além de que não confiava em ninguém que não fosse da família.

Muitas vezes Tanya me acompanha quando saía na rua, mas hoje ela não podia porque tinha que ao médico já que pelo visto estava há algum tempo passando mal.

Cheguei em casa correndo pelo medo e tomei um banho rápido, Anthony estava com seus avós, então não tive nenhum problema por chegar tarde, Edward logo chegaria da universidade e juntos iríamos comer a casa para comer com o resto, que tinham uma boa notícia para nos dar.

* * *

><p>NLu: Que notícia será? Curiosas? Comentem? O que vocês acham?


	35. Chapter 35

**Boas Notícias e Decisões (Julho de 2013)**

(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)

Já fazia um mês que Bella voltou a estar entre meus braços, ainda me lembro claramente do dia que a vi no hospital do Alasca cheia de ataduras e muito machucada e magra, eu realmente esperava que James e suas primas nunca mais vissem a luz do sol, mas isso ainda não aconteceu para a nossa desgraça, já que tanto Victoria como sua irmã desapareceram do Alasca no mesmo dia que acharam Bella e meu pai.

Graças a Deus já estava se recuperando tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente graças à terapia, já que não precisava de cadeira de rodas e hoje havia voltado ao trabalho, mesmo que apenas algumas horas por dia, já que ainda se cansava demais.

Por outro lado Anthony e Lisa eram realmente incríveis, meu filho estava começando a andar e isso fez todos muito felizes, mas também preocupados já que teríamos que ter centenas de olhos nele, caso caísse ou batesse o corpo, não queríamos acidentes. Lisa era adorável e cada dia ficava mais parecida com sua mãe e avó, Renee, mas Bella ainda não podia gastar muito tempo com ela pelas recordações, tenho certeza que em breve a nossa filha estará conosco e seu irmão em casa, já não tinha problemas de respiração, pois se desenvolveu muito bem sozinha.

E embora ela não fosse sangue do meu sangue era minha filha, a queria como tal e além disso já tinha meu sobrenome, algo que Bella ainda não sabia, e esperava lhe dizer esta noite. Agora estou na minha última hora de aula rezando para que o sinal tocasse e sairia correndo em direção a casa onde provavelmente minha princesa está me esperando para ir à casa dos nossos pais.

Quando finalmente tocou o sinal, saí da sala apressado e peguei as coisas do escritório, subi no meu carro para ir para casa; quando cheguei ,Bella já estava vestida e comendo um pequeno sanduíche, a cumprimentei com um pequeno beijo nos lábios e fui fazer a barba e tomar banho para depois sair em direção à casa dos nossos pais. Quando chegamos ,todos estavam esperando por nós e nos surpreendemos que Anthony começou a andar sozinho, da minha mãe até Bella que estava a poucos metros dos outros.

—Oh Anthony — Bella abraçou nosso filho quando ele chegou nela, se apoiando em mim.

Me abaixei ao lado deles e abraçei os dois com um grande sorriso.

—Muito bem campeão — disse tirando-o dos braços de Bella.

O resto caiu na gargalhada e começaram a fazer carinho no pequeno, até que a pequena Lisa chamou nossa atenção chorando.

Bella olhou em sua direção e lentamente se aproximou da garota, que olhou de seu carrinho e começou a mover as mãos para Bella, a reconhecendo, todos nós ficamos em silêncio para ver o que Bella faria e nos surpreendeu quando com um grande sorriso a pegou nos braços.

—Você está com ciúmes de Anthony, não é? — disse lhe fazendo cócegas — é muito inteligente pequena.

—Claro filha, como você com essa idade — Charlie a abraçou.

Todos começamos a rir em resposta, peguei minha pequena e depois de dar um beijo na sua cabeçinha, nos sentamos para comer.

—Está maravilhosa essa sopa Esme — Bella falou.

—Obrigada filha, se quiser te conto como faz — minha mãe disse.

As duas se envolveram em uma conversa sobre receitas e outros até que depois da sobremesa nossas pais chamaram a nossa atenção.

—Crianças, temos várias notícias para dar — Charlie disse.

—E bem, o que é? — Bella perguntou com Lisa em seus braços novamente.

—Tanto Carlisle como Esme estão de acordo ,com Sue e eu, e decidimos que todos nós nos mudássemos para uma casa maior fora da cidade, assim estaremos todos juntos e haverá espaço suficiente para todos vocês, nossos netos e para os que virão no futuro.

—Então, já vimos várias casas e compramos a que mais gostamos, assim que , com a ajuda de vocês, começaremos a nos mudar na semana que vem. O que vocês dizem crianças? — Meu pai perguntou.

—Eu amei a ideia Carlisle — Alice respondeu com a sua pequena nos braços.

—Isso é bom, porque temos outra notícia para lhes dar, como o terreno é muito grande ,decidimos fazer outra casa para quando quiserem se juntarem, sem nós , e com seus amigos.

—Oh sim, baby, posso imaginar as festas que vamos fazer juntos nessa casa deixando as crianças com seus avós — Emmett riu.

—Emmett — Bella repreendeu.

—Algo mais que queiram nos dizer?

—Claro crianças — Charlie disse.

—Temos notícias sobre Jessica... e também Victoria... Jake nos contou o que sabe.

—Parece que Jessica e Victoria não se davam muito bem como aparentavam e se separaram, um amigo meu que trabalha em Washington disse que as viram em Forks. E a última coisa sobre Victoria é que ela tentou sair do país para voltar a Londres, a encontraram no aeroporto de Nova York e foi presa por roubo de carro, homicídio e roubo de um banco de lá, depois de ser julgada lá a mandaram para cá para ser julgada pelo o que aconteceu.

Também disseram que descobriram que ela trabalhava em um clube chamado "Clube Feminino da Luxúria" que pelo visto começou na faculdade, algo que está sendo investigado, seus proprietários são Aro, Caius e Marcus Volturi, embora aqueles que administram sejam seus filhos, tanto esse como o "Clube da Luxúria" que é dos meninos, vão investigar todos os seus trabalhadores lá até os últimos quatro meses, caso esteja envolvido nisso tudo, já que um tal de Vladimir amigo de James foi quem deu o aviso de que Bella estava aqui quando voltou de Roma e trabalhava lá.

Essas palavras me deixaram tenso, porque fazendo isso descobririam que eu trabalhei lá, e não gostei disso.

—Também querem investigar os companheiros de trabalho de Bella na rádio, por isso entrarei em contato com Aitor quando puder.

Quer dizer que não apenas meu antigo trabalho viria a luz, também o de Bella. A olhei e vi que dava a menina para minha mãe e em seguida saiu da sala.

Num impulso me levantei e a segui até o que era o nosso quarto ou o meu quarto.

—Bella, você está bem? — perguntei acariciando sua bochecha.

—Edward, vão descobrir nós dois, acho que deveríamos ao menos contar aos nossos pais — disse envergonhada.

—Acho que você tem razão, passou tempo o suficiente em segredo para que eles saibam, embora isso signifique lembrar todo o meu passado.

—Edward, conheço seus pais o suficiente para saber que não irão julgá-lo, você é o filho deles, certamente irão se decepcionar um pouco, mas finalmente irão entender cedo ou tarde, de qualquer forma, sempre estarei com você — disse me abraçando.

—Eu sei querida, eu sei — disse beijando-a suavemente — te amo.

—Te...am...

—Crianças, está tudo bem? — Sue perguntou abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

—Sim, Sue, tudo bem — disse pegando a mão de Bella e saindo de lá, a única coisa que me incomodou dessa interrupção havia sido que Bella estava prestes a dizer que me amava.

* * *

><p>N Lu: Mais um capítulo e parece que as coisas estão se acertando. Quero agradecer mais uma vez à Ingrid e desejar a todas as leitoras uma FELIZ PÁSCOA!


	36. Chapter 36

**Segredos Descobertos (Julho de 2013)**

**(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**

Sue havia sido a oportuna da vez, já que nos interrompeu quando eu pela primeira iria dizer a Edward que o amava, em todo esse tempo ele havia demonstrado que era um homem bom e muito responsável, demonstrou através de seus atos que me queria como algo a mais do que uma passagem.

Descemos para sala de mãos dadas já que com certeza estaria preocupado pela minha reação diante da notícia de nossos trabalhos antigos e secretos, era a minha vez de explicar.

—Você está bem filha?

—Sim papai, não se preocupe, apenas me surpreendeu essa mulher — disse fde forma dissimulada.

—Bella, podemos nos falar por um minuto? — Jake me perguntou.

—Claro.

Olhei Edward nos olhos e segui Jake.

—Bem, o que está acontecendo?

—Eu teria que perguntar isso — reclamei.

—Bella, é óbvio que você sabe algo que nós não sabemos e precisamos saber todas as informações que tem, entenda, e por outro lado não entendo sua reação diante da notícia de interrogar os caras da rádio que você trabalhou.

—Jake, eu trabalhava na rádio escondida de todos.

—Por quê? O que tem de errado em trabalhar na rádio no seu tempo livre?

—Jake, que tipo de programa você acha que se ouve na rádio a partir da meia-noite?

—Bem, falam de tudo, desde como flertar e contar suas tristezas, até dar conselhos sobre relações sexuais, por que a pergunta?

—Você acha que se eu estivesse trabalhando na rádio como casamenteira, não teria dito aos demais... Jake o que eu fazia na rádio era algo muito mais... como diria... picante, essa é a palavra, picante.

—Está me dizendo que você era uma das que falavam sobre sexo na rádio?

—Não Jake, também dava conselhos sobre quais posições eram melhor es pelo tipo de menina ou menino que tivesse como parceiro... Jake, já ouviu o nome "Three X"?

—Sim, para... não, você é a Three? — Jake perguntou impressionado.

—Sim... Por favor, não diga nada, tanto Edward como eu vamos contar sobre esses lugares, mas sem nossos irmãos na nossa frente, tudo bem?

—Edward, o que ele tem a ver com...? Não me diga que ele conhece aquele clube?

—Bom, se trabalhar nele durante quatro anos, até cerca de um ano atrás, poderia dizer que sim — disse nervosa no mesmo momento que Edward veio em minha busca para me levar de volta para a casa.

—Está tudo bem? — perguntou olhando entre Jake e eu alternadamente.

—Incríveis, vocês dois tem muito a me contar e certamente o melhor será que toda a família esteja consciente de tudo isso para que no dia do julgamente não tenham surpresas desagradáveis — disse entrando na casa.

—Bella, o que está acontecendo?

—Edward, Jake sabe sobre mim e por um dos meus comentários também sabe que você trabalhou em um clube, sinto muito, não deveria ter aberto a boca — eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

—Relaxe Bella, amanhã todas irão para casa e lhes contaremos tudo, apenas tem informações prévias, não se preocupe, por sinal está tudo bem se levarmos Lisa esta noite?

—Eu... Não sei Edward, ela não está acostumada a ficar longo dos nossos pais...

—Querida, você é a mãe dela, apenas vamos tentar esta noite e se você sentir-se incomodada amanhã ela voltará a dormir na casa dos nossos pais.

Eu só assenti e entrei na casa seguida por ele. Todos nos olhavam interrogativamente e lhes dissemos que amanhã lhes esperávamos na nossa casa às dez para falar com eles, pedimos a Tanya e Demetri que ficassem com as crianças até a hora do almoço.

Nós quatro subimos no carro e fomos dirigindo para casa, já em casa Anthony estava deitado em sua cama enquanto Lisa dormia em seu berço, jantamos algo rápido e vimos um filme abraçados.

—Não me canso de repetir que amo você — Edward disse beijando a minha cabeça

—Eu amo você também — sussurrei, escodendo a minha cabeça em seu peito.

—O que você disse? — Perguntou me afastando dele.

—Que... Eu também... amo você.

—Obrigado — disse abraçando-me contra o seu peito e beijando o meu cabelo — não sabe a quanto tempo tenho desejado ouvir isso princesa.

Eu sorri e olhei seus lindos olhos verdes, toquei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios, beijo que ele respondeu também, depois de ficarmos algum tempo nos beijando, nos separamos pela falta de ar e sorrimos.

—Eu senti sua falta — Disse beijando meus lábios outra vez.

—Eu também senti sua falta esses meses.

—Não se separe de mim novamente.

—Eu não vou.

—Promete?

—Lhe prometo Edward.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Depois dessa conversa nós fomos juntos para a cama com Lisa no berço e abraçados como cada noite que dormíamos.

Lisa acordou as seis porque tinha fome e cuidadosamente a peguei nos braços e lhe preparei uma mamadeira, ela a tomou nos meus braços e voltou a dormir. Eu, pelos nervos, não voltei a dormir e fiquei observando a pequena Lisa, me fixei em seu rosto e vi que não só seus olhos eram iguais aos da minha mãe, mas ela também tinha seu nariz, o queixo do seu tio Emmett, as orelhas de seu avô Charlie e minha cor de cabelo, mas mais clara, provavelmente pela mistura dele, olhei o resto de seu corpo e vi em uma de suas pernas uma pequena verruga igual a de Anthony e igual ao meu tornozelo direito, a marca Swan como diz o meu pai. Às sete começou a reclamar da fralda e a troquei. Às nove Edward e Anthony apareceram na sala, os dois esfregando os olhos, o que me fez rir, já que os dois faziam ao mesmo tempo.

—Do que você está rindo? — perguntou me pegando pela cintura.

—De nada, apenas por serem tão iguais, não é Lisa?

—Ah, sim, guerra de cócegas Anthony — disse antes de me jogar no sofá com a criança ainda nos braços e começaram a me fazer cócegas, Anthony não parava de rir.

—Pequeno malvado que ri — disse a Anthony fazendo cócegas nele agora.

Sem que percebesse deixei a menina deitada numa manta onde brincava com Anthony e tirei uma foto com o celular. Depois dessa pequena diversão em família fomos tomar café da manhã, antes, é claro, sem esquecer que Edward pegasse a pequena.

—Por sinal, bom dia — disse me beijando nos lábios.

Eu sorri e servi o café da manhã para os três. Às nove e meia demos banho em Anthony e Lisa, outra vez entre risadas e foi assim que nos pegaram.

—Bem, isso mostra que vocês se divertiram? — meu irmão disse rindo.

Anthony ao ver seu tio começou a fazer gestos com as mãos para que o pegasse e completamente cheio de espuma o coloquei com seu tio, fazendo com que todos rissem.

—Sobrinho, olha como você me deixou, sua tia com certeza vai me matar — disse olhando suas roupas.

—Emmett, é apenas água, não mancha — respondeu a aludida.

—Bom, melhor nos deixar acabar com essa bagunça e vocês vão trocar de roupa — Esme nos repreendeu de forma carinhosa.

Já trocados, Edward e eu saímos de mãos dadas em direção a sala onde Tanya e Demetri estavam pegando as crianças, exceto os bebês que precisavam de suas mães por perto.

—Até logo Bella e boa sorte — disse piscando para mim.

—Bem, as crianças já sairam, o que vocês têm a nos dizer?

Edward e eu nos sentamos no sofá e tomamos ar, nos olhamos e assentimos.

—Bom, acho que é melhor eu começar, minha história é mais curta — disse.

—Bella... Deixei-me começar, por favor — disse suplicando com o olhar.

Eu apenas assenti.

—Vamos lá, apenas um comece a falar porque estou nervoso — meu irmão disse movendo sua perna com impaciência, algo que apenas fazia quando estava nervoso.

—Eu começarei — Edward disse — mas primeiro quero dizer algo... o que eu vou lhes contar agora é parte do meu passado e se depois me disserem que todos me querem longe de vocês pelo constrangimento que sentem, eu irei, só peço que tenham a mente aberta e não me interrompam até que eu termine de falar, por favor, depois do que eu contar todos podem me julgar da forma que quiserem.

—É tão ruim? — Esme perguntou, pegando a mão de Edward.

—Esme, não acho que ruim seja a palavra para descrevê-lo — Jake disse — mas bem mórbido seria o correto.

—Jacob, você sabe? — meu pai perguntou.

—Uma parte de seus segredos sim, mas não é tudo, eu soube ontem.

—Charlie, espero que depois que lhe conte toda essa história você não me queira longe de Bella e das crianças, porque se alguma coisa de tudo o que vou lhes contar é verdade, é que amo Bella e as crianças com toda a minha alma.

—Vamos rapaz, não acho que deva ser tão ruim.

—Edward, filho, comece — seu pai o encorajou.

—Bem para vocês entenderam tudo isso preciso contar a história desde que fui a Londres para a faculdade — disse voltando àquela época — O primeiro ano foi muito longo, porque estava em um país que não conhecia e além disso só foi no segundo semestre quando conheci Victoria e Demetri e começamos a sair em turma, Victoria me atraía bastante e depois de dois meses começamos a sair, um dia depois da aula precisava urgentemente estar com Victoria e fui ao seu apartamento para lhe fazer uma surpresa e fui eu quem ficou surpreso, já que a peguei dormindo com outro cara e se paro para pensar, não era ninguém além do seu primo James. Victoria vivia nesse apartamento com a sua irmã Jessica e não duvido que ele transava com as duas.

O fato é que quando lhe pedi explicações, disse que ela era assim e que ele não foi o único com quem dormiu já que pertência ao "Clube Feminino da Luxúria", eu a amava e me enfureci, então decidi me esquecer dela com a ajuda de outras meninas e nesse momento foi quando Demetri me disse que havia outro clube para meninos e que além de dar prazer ganhava dinheiro.

Estava tão doido que aceitei e desde aquele dia trabalhei no "Clube da Luxúria", brincava com as meninas como queria para me vingar das garotas como Victoria e quando via alguma menina que procurava por sexo na faculdade, não hesitava em levá-la para cama e não me lembrava se tinha a visto. O resto do meu curso se passou entre provas, meninas e o clube, eu estava orgulhoso dele e como Victoria me usava, eu usava a ela e a irmã quando eu queria.

Então uma vez que terminei o curso e preparava tudo para voltar para casa, Jasper me disse que todos nos veríamos em Punta Cana, eu fui antes e... desfrutei das meninas dali. No dia que fui pegá-los no aeroporto peguei uma garota ,enquanto os esperava ,no banheiro das meninas e essa foi a primeira vez que vi Bella, ela nos pegou e me deixou doente... Eu não sabia que era a irmã de Emmett ainda, então quando cheguei ao hotel, porque os caras provavelmente já estavam lá, voltei a transar com outra menina no elevador e naquele momento Bella também apareceu, a luz acabou e, bom, digamos que eu a ofendi sexualmente falando e depois fui para o do quarto ao lado do nosso já que era boa de cama...

Na hora do almoço já estava com todos, exceto Alice e Bella se não me recordo mal e foi quando percebi que tinha cometido um erro já que não acreditava que ela era a irmã de Emmett, da qual tanto havia ouvido falar e qual há muito tempo estava querendo conhecer.

Ela me reconheceu e saiu furiosa do bar, a amaçei em contar ao seu irmão sobre o ocorrido no elevador e antes de ir embora me bateu.

Foi a primeira vez que uma menina me rejeitou e jurei que não iria parar até levá-la para a minha cama... à noite todos nós fomos a festa da piscina e ela manteve distância de mim, todos sabiam que eu não tolerava o álcool e quando a vi dançar daquela forma no balcão e alguns bêbados queriam se exceder com ela, a afastei deles e avisei que iria levá-la ao seu quarto. Bastou entrar no elevador, Bella começou a me beijar e acabamos nus no quarto para que em breve cumprisse a minha promessa, mas ela murmurou algo sobre mim que me irritou e a deixei nua na cama e fui para o quarto ao lado.

No dia seguinta, quando Bella acordou com ressaca todos zombaram e ao contar que fui eu quem a levou para o quarto, saiu correndo e foi para o banheiro ,eu não sabia pelo que era e a segui no banheiro para lhe dizer a verdade, que não havia acontecido nada, mas ela me xingou e não lhe disse a verdade, meu deu um tapa na cara e decidiu ir para casa porque segundo ela tinha trabalho, eu continuei fazendo minha vida com as meninas do hotel, até que não me lembro se foi um ou dois dias depois ,Bella apareceu lá outra vez para ficar. Ela, ao ser uma advogada tinha bons contatos e descobriu que eu trabalhava como gigolô no "Clube da Luxúria", me deu um ultimato dizendo-me para afastar-me dela ou iria enviar tudo o que havia descoberto com fotos incluídas. Não queria que isso acontecesse e aceitei o que me disse.

Depois disso James apareceu com ela como seu namorado e logo depois eu, enquanto procurava trabalha do meu curso, continuei trabalhando no clube.

Já tinha esquecido o acordo que fiz com Bella e não me aproximava dela por precaução.

Eu não gostava de James e um dia confirmei quando indo ao clube vi Bella saindo de um prédio seguida por James e quando a alcançou e a bateu, quando vi isso meu sangue ferveu e senti a necessidade de bater nele, mas era meu turno de trabalho e o cara da segurança me avisou que eu devia entrar porque eu não podia fazer nada.

Então Bella foi ao Alasca e eu não soube dela até que voltou, naquela noite eu trabalhava e fiquei surpreso ao ver minha amiga da faculdade e Bella também ali no clube, nunca imaginei que Bella iria naquele lugar até que ambas fizeram seu pedido. Tanya pediu o meu companheiro Vladimir para Bella e me recusei e o subornei dizendo-lhe que devolveria o favor... O que eu não sabia era que ele era um traidor e foi quem deu a minha informação para James e certamente foi ele que disse que Bella passou a noite comigo no clube, quando com ele, ela sempre negou.

Naquela noite Bella perdeu a virgindade comigo e ficou grávida.

Sei que vocês dirão que com o trabalho que eu tinha como pode acontecer, mas o fato é que os preservativos estavam vencidos, o que me dei conta quando ligaram da Itália dizendo que não sabiam de Bella e o bebê. Guardei a caixa para explicar a Bella em algum momento, o que eu não sabia era que Jasper e Emmett pegariam muitos deles na noite em que fomos todos juntos na balada — Edward disse terminando de contar tudo.

—Maldito filho da... — meu irmão disse.

—Emmett, relaxe, tudo bem?

—Como você quer que eu relaxe? Agora entendo porque o odiava quando o apresentei a você em Punta Cana.

—Emmett, tudo o que aconteceu com Bella lá é o que mais me arrependo em toda a minha vida

—Se você dormiu com a minha irmã naquela noite e a deixou grávida, há mais filhos seus andando por aí...

—Não, como você acha que é Emmett?... Depois daquela noite não podia tirar Bella da cabeça e um mês depois de estarmos juntos deixei o clube e procurei um trabalho na faculdade, todos têm sido testemunhas de como meus sentimentos por Bella cresceram todos os dias desde que começamos. É normal que sintam-se envergonhados por mim, mas quem não estaria assim? Até eu me envergonho de mim mesmo, entenderia se vocês não quiserem saber mais de mim na verdade.

—Filho, você entrou naquele lugar por dinheiro? — Carlisle perguntou.

—Não, apenas para ofender as mulheres, claro, até que Bella apareceu e me deu o que eu merecia...

—Mamãe — Edward disse.

—Filho, você tinhas suas razões para aquilo então e fico feliz que depois de conhecer Bella você saiu daquele lugar, o que mais decepciona a seu pai e a mim é que não confiou em nós para nos dizer o que aconteceu com ela, com certeza poderíamos ter te aconselhado antes de entrar naquele lugar.

—Eu sei mamãe, mas agora sei o que aprendi com a experiência, acho que queria ser adulto antes da hora e meu tiro saiu pela culatra. Eu realmente sinto muito, espero que você me perdoe Charlie, por como tratei Bella e vocês também, eu sinto muito de verdade.

—Rapaz, na verdade não fiquei feliz com esse trabalho seu, mas te conheço o suficiente para saber que ama a minha filha e meus netos, e depois de ver você sofrer por ela não me passaria pela cabeça separá-lo deles, nunca.

—O mesmo nós dizemos, certo gente? — meu irmão disse.

—Obrigado, não os mereço — respondi ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

—E, bom, esse é o seu segredo... Bella, filha, me diga que você não tem nada tão difícil para dizer — meu pai disse.

—Serei direta e clara, trabalhei na rádio no horário vulgar como sexóloga até que fecharam o programa e abri um site, fim do meu segredo — disse diretamente.

—Não, não pode ser, você é a Three? — meu irmão perguntou.

—Sim, Emmett, eu sou a Three.

—Não posso acreditar que te mandei uma mensagem quando soubemos que Rosalie estava grávida do Kellan — disse ficando vermelho de vergonha.

—Isso é constrangedor, gente, todos têm um problema com sexo — meu pai disse olhando para nós.

—Oh claro, papai, você esqueceu como encontrei Sue e você naquele dia? — disse como vingança.

Diante da minha pergunta os dois coraram.

—Não posso acreditar, Bella o que é que eu não sei?

—Emmett diferente de você eu não vou contar as roupas sujas dos outros por aí — disse mostrando a língua — então se quer saber de algo, pergunte a eles.

—Papai...

—Não Emmett, são coisas da minha vida privada como casal que não te interessam — meu pai disse lhe dando bronca.

—Bem quietos vocês estavam, eh? Eu juntei um bom casal de um ex-gigôlo e uma sexóloga, não quero imaginar o que montam a noite — Alice disse com um sorrisinho.

Todos a seguiram menos Edward, meu irmão e eu.

—Rosalie... Acho que nós perdemos o trono — meu irmão disse abraçando Rosalie.

—Oh, não se preocupe, eles não tem tanta imaginação.

—Agh, calem a boca, é nojento gente, além disso há bebês na frente — Jasper reclamou.

Todos nós rimos e voltamos a nossa rotina, perguntaram mais algumas coisas e saímos para buscar as crianças, para comermos juntos.

No final não havia sido tão ruim como esperávamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ingrid<strong>: Peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo gente! A minha vida anda uma correria e tenho outras fics que eu ajudo a traduzir também. Sobre My Sex Angel: eu só vou voltar a traduzir quando terminar Vidas Secretas, que já está na reta final. Espero que entendam e vou tentar deixar o próximo capítulo pronto ok? Beijos e comentem bastante, isso me anima a traduzir_!


	37. Chapter 37

**Surpresa (Final de Julho de 2013)**

**(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)**

Depois de todos comerem juntos entre brincadeiras e já sem nenhuma mentira no meio, voltamos todos juntos para casa e passamos a tarde vendo filmes e jogando video-game, enquanto as meninas falavam sobre coisas para as casas novas e os quartos das crianças.

O resto da semana passou entre o trabalho, as crianças e a mudança que acabaria no fim de semana, onde já ficaríamos para inaugurar.

Hoje era sexta-feira, Bella estava terminando de guardar algumas coisas nas caixas e antes de fazer a última viagem da mudança comemos no chão da sala, junto com as crianças que estavam brincando com as suas coisas, menos Anthony, já que Lisa não parava de tocar os pés e fazer ruidinhos com a boca.

-Parece que se diverte - disse olhando para Bella.

-Sim - ela disse séria.

-Algo aconteceu amor?

-Nada, apenas vou sentir falta desse lugar, aqui foi quando... - ela disse corando.

-Eu sei, eu também irei sentir falta daquela noite na banheira, mas vamos criar mais momentos como aquele em nossa casa nova - eu disse.

-Sinto muito - se desculpou.

-Pelo que sente muito?

-Você deve estar passando mal sem... você sabe.

-Tontinha - eu disse abraçando-a - esperarei quanto for necessário, além disso, penso que quanto mais tempo estamos sem fazer isso, com mais vontade faremos quando você estiver pronta - lhe disse rindo.

-Edward - ela me bateu no ombro.

Voltei a beijá-la e Anthony decidiu nos separar para que eu brincasse com ele.

-Papai, isso - disse mostrando-me um carro.

-Você quer brincar comigo? Iremos fazer isso campeão - eu disse pegando o carro.

-Bonita, o dever me chama - disse beijando os lábios de Bella.

-E o dever me chama também - disse pegando Lisa e uma fralda do carrinho, eu apenas ri porque finalmente éramos uma família e nós quatro estaríamos juntos.

Às quatro, já com Anthony e Lisa nas suas cadeirinhas e dormindo ,saímos em direção ao nosso novo endereço, onde certamente os demais já estariam nos esperando.

Quando chegamos já era cerca das seis devido ao grande trânsito que tinha por ser fim de semana.

Entramos na casa com as crianças para colocá-los em seu quarto provisório já que eram os únicos que faltavam terminar e depois de organizar algumas coisas como nosso quarto, um banheiro e a cozinha, nos reunimos para jantar na nossa casa.

-Vejam gente, a casa é grande o bastante, pensam em ter muitos descendentes, não é? - Emmett perguntou olhando ao redor.

-Irmãozinho, você sempre com suas besteiras - Bella disse com um sorriso amplo.

-Vamos, irmãzinha, se em míseros meses você teve dois filhos, dentro de alguns anos vejo quatro ou cinco crianças por aqui - disse zombateiramente.

-Emmett, virão os que tem que vir - respondi.

-Hahahaha, irmãzinha, acho que o meu cunhadinho já quer ir para outro.

Bella revirou os olhos e juntou-se ao resto das mulheres que foram para a cozinha para servir a comida.

-Gente, onde estão Demetri e Tanya? - Bella perguntou da cozinha.

-Ainda não chegaram, talvez tenham trabalho - disse encostado na porta da cozinha.

-Não, faz cerca de uma hora que falei com Tanya pelo telefone e disseram que em 15 minutos estariam aqui e já se passaram mais de 30 minutos desde então. Talvez tenham se perdido, vou sair para ver - Bella anunciou.

-Te acompanho - disse pegando um pequeno cardigan para Bella já que esfriava nessa hora.

-Obrigada - disse colocando o cardigan.

Demos as mãos e passeamos pelo nosso pequeno jardim, andamos um pouco mais e finalmente vimos Demetri e Tanya chegarem de carro, seguidos de perto por um táxi que parou atrás deles.

-Gente, já estava na hora de vocês chegarem, pensamos que algo havia acontecido - Bella disse.

-Não se preocupe, tudo está bem, o que aconteceu é que surgiu um pequeno imprevisto e tivemos que ir ao aeroporto - disse baixando o conversível de Demetri.

-Por quê? - perguntei.

-Minha irmã Kate veio nos visitar - disse vendo uma menina morena sair do táxi.

-Kate - Bella a cumprimentou abraçando-a - Quanto tempo, como está tudo?

-Muito bem, como pode ver - disse mostrando sua barriga inchada.

-Oh, Kate, parabéns - ela disse abrançando-a

-Você tem que me contar muitas coisas, ah, aliás, ele é Edward Cullen meu... namorado - disse isso corando.

-O mesmo Cullen que te fez ir para o Alasca?

-Sim, é uma longa história, mas, bom, vamos entrar, faz bastante frio esta noite e você está cansada da viagem - Bella disse pegando a minha mão.

Entramos em casa rindo e Anthony tinha acordado, vindo correndo em nossa direção.

-Mamãe... - Anthony disse com sua vozinha - papai.

Bella pegou Anthony com um sorriso amplo e sentou-se com Rosalie, enquanto apresentava Kate ao resto. Jantamos entre risos e lembranças até que Lisa chamou nossa atenção porque tinha fome.

-Estou indo vê-la - eu disse beijando a testa de Bella.

-Obrigada - disse beijando-me nos lábios.

-Vamos, parem de fazer isso porque há crianças pequenas aqui - Jasper reclamou.

-Sinto muito - eu disse rindo antes de correr para Lisa.

Depois de jantar Tanya acompanhou as demais na cozinha e eu iria acompanhá-las, quando Demetri me chamou.

-O que está acontecendo Demetri?

-É sobre Kate, está de sete meses e não acho que seja bom que volte a fazer uma viagem tão cedo, por isso ela poderia ficar com vocês alguns dias?

-Claro, com certeza Bella adoraria a ideia, faz quase um ano e pouco que não se veem.

-Obrigado Edward.

-Pois, nós vamos então, não é Demetri? - Tanya disse saindo da cozinha.

-Claro querida, mas antes iremos lhes dizer o que viemos lhes dizer?

Tanya corou e assentiu.

-Tanya, algo ruim está acontecendo?

-Nada Bella, ou eu acho - disse rindo.

-Falem gente - Kate disse.

-Demetri e eu vamos ser pais e decidimos nos casar daqui dois meses para que não notem, além disso pensamos que Edward fosse nosso padrinho e Kate nossa madrinha.

-Essa é uma grande notícia irmãzinha - Kate disse abrançando-a - com certeza nossa irmã Irina irá ficar muito animada quando souber.

Todos demos parabéns e os abraçamos por ambas as surpresas, e horas mais tarde todos foram para suas casas descansar, amanhã seria outro dia. Kate ficou em um dos quartos que tínhamos preparado e levamos as crianças para o quarto delas.

-Bem, já está tudo em seu lugar, como foi seu dia? - perguntei a Bella

-Muito bom e cheio de surpresas na verdade, a de Kate me surpreendeu bastante - disse começando a se despir, o que colocou meus instintos mais uma vez a prova.

-E você, se divertiu? - me perguntou virando-se já com um camisola colocada.

-Sim, mas mais quando te vi sorrindo com os demais, eu gosto de te ver feliz ou parece isso quando te vejo. Você é feliz Bella? Diga-me a verdade.

-Sim Edward, estou começando a ser realmente feliz de novo e por isso deveria lhe agradecer, já que sem você ao meu lado seria impossível. Te amo - disse me beijando.

-Te amo, minha vida, venha aqui - eu disse abraçando-a junto ao meu peito.

-Boa noite meu amor.

-Boa noite minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Ingrid:<strong> Olá gente, então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Estou tão feliz pelo Demetri e Tanya... Será que a Kate é boazinha e não vai tentar dar em cima do Edward? Comentem, isso me ajuda a ter vontade de traduzir! Beijos, Ingrid.


	38. Chapter 38

Não é miragem, é mesmo mais um capítulo de Vidas Secretas. Não vou ficar dando explicações de novo, por que vocês já sabem, não é? Real life sometimes sucks. Enjoy.

**Férias Familiares (Agosto 2013)**

**(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade e LucianaM)**

Era agosto, Edward continuava de férias e decidimos ir para umas pequenas férias com as crianças na Disneylândia, enquanto em casa continuavam com os preparativos para o casamento de Tanya e Demetri.

-Bella, querida, pegou as coisas dos meninos? - Edward perguntou.

-Sim, já está tudo pronto, você tem as passagens aéreas?

-Sim.

-Bem, vamos antes que fique tarde - disse.

Uma hora e meia depois aterrissamos em Orlando e pegando um taxi em direção ao hotel Radisson World Gate Resort Dining , onde nos hospedaríamos essa semana. Alo chegar pegaram nossas bagagens e levaram para nosso quarto, a vista era incrível já que estar em um dos andares mais altos, era possível ver todo o complexo Disney, com certeza as crianças aproveitariam e porque não admitir, Edward e eu também.

Anthony assim que entrou no quarto, mostrou uma pelúcia que havia sobre a cama de Mickey Mouse, o peguei nos braços e o subi na cama para que brincasse com ele, enquanto Lisa dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Edward.

-Gostou?-perguntou Edward às minhas costas.

-Gostei é pouco, adorei, nunca esquecerei essas férias, te garanto- disse.

-Eu tão pouco, mas creio que quem mais vai aproveitar será você- disse rindo.

Eu mostrei a língua em resposta..

-Edward, obrigada- disse beijando seus lábios-

-Por que?

-Por tudo o que está fazendo por mim, nada será suficiente para pagar tudo o que tem feito por nós.

-Bella sua maneira de pagar-me é sendo feliz e me deixando estar em sua vida.

- Mas me parece pouco comparado a tudo que tem feito por nós.

-Isso tem solução, case-se comigo- disse.

Eu fiquei de boca aberta pelo susto e abaixei a cabeça.

-Edward eu…..nunca serei a mesma e não creio que mereça isso , precisa de uma mulher de verdade e que corresponda à suas necessidades.

-Bella, não quero ninguém que não seja você como minha esposa, e minha principal necessidade agora é te fazer minha esposa, o resto pode esperar, tenho paciência Bella e não te forçarei a nada, voltaremos a nos amar quando estiver preparada, não há pressa. E então tirando essa bobagem de minhas necessidades básicas, o que você diz, se casa comigo?

- Tem certeza?-disse mordendo o lábio inferior-

-Muita certeza.

-Sim, me casarei contigo, mas mais pra frente, em um ano ou algo assim, se não se importar.

-Obrigado meu amor, o tempo não importa o bom é que você aceitou e é isso o que queria- disse me beijando.

Jantamos entre risos e depois de tomarmos banho, fomos para a cama já que já era um pouco tarde, as crianças já dormiam há algum tempo, assim que só faltava que começasse um novo dia.

Às três da manhã Lisa acordou porque tinha fome, então sem fazer muito barulho a tirei da cama e a peguei nos braços para ir preparar sua mamadeira, depois a coloquei para arrotar e troquei a fralda, a deitei e logo dormiu.

ÀS dez da manhã, depois de todos termos tomado café da manhã, nos vestimos e descemos para o andar principal para ir ao parque. Assim que entramos vimos Pluto, um dos anões e Minie, Anthony ao vê-los começou a rir e apontar em sua direção, nos montamos nos cavalinhos, tiramos fotos com as princesas da Disney e Edward e Anthony tiraram uma foto com Peter Pan, os anões, o capitão Gancho, Toy Story e muitos mais.

Enquanto que Lisa e eu tiramos fotos com as princesas e seus príncipes, só chorou quanto estivemos com a Besta, o que me fez rir.

Comemos no parque junto ao pato Lucas e à tarde fomos ao Disney´s Hollywood Studios, Anthony não parava de rir e olhar tudo ao seu redor, às oito da noite voltamos para o hotel, tomamos banho, trocamos de roupa e jantamos, para logo sair à rua para ver as carruagens de todos os desenhos Disney além de ver o grande castelo iluminado.

A semana foi muito curta e estávamos no carro com um monte de compras e lembranças da Disney em direção à casa, onde nos esperava toda a família.

Logo que entramos em casa os avós nos tomaram as crianças e começaram a a fazer gracinhas, ao que Anthony não podia deixar de rir.

-E, bem, crianças, como foi?

-Muito bom- disse feliz-

-Já se nota que está feliz.

-Família teremos muitas coisas que compartilhar, assim que porque não me ajuda a tirá-las do carro- disse Edward-

Os meninos saíram correndo para o carro e começaram a colocar as bolsas na sala, enquanto as meninas perguntavam sobre a viagem.

-Bella percebemos como vocês se olham, aconteceu algo que devemos saber?

-Bem….nós...

-Nos vamos nos casar assim que tudo do julgamento acabe- disse Edward atrás de mim-

-Ahhhhhh por fim que bom cunhadinha, por fim vai ser oficialmente minha irmã- disse Alice me abraçando-

-Essas são notícias muito boas crianças- nos felicitaram todos-

-Bella me deixe organizar o casamento, por favor.- me pediu Alice-

-Alice não tem pressa, não nos casaremos até dentro de um ano ou mais, começaremos a organizar as coisas depois do julgamento- respondeu Edward-

-Que, um ano, por que tanto tempo?-se queixou Alice-

-Alice querida terão seus motivos-disse Jasper-

-Não será por…?-começou Alice, eu fiquei tensa-

-Não Alice, não é por isso.

Todos me olharam de forma interrogante e Edward me olhava com olhos interrogantes, para ver se averiguava algo.

- Filha está acontecendo algo ruim?

-Não papai, não se preocupe. Por certo trouxemos muitas coisas da Disney, com certeza gostarão-disse, lhes entregando uma bolsa a cada um-

-Ao abri-las as meninas se emocionaram já que tinham visto as pequenas fantasias das princesas e outros personagens da Disney, inclusive compramos um pequeno pijama amarelo, para o bebê de Tanya e Demetri.

-Obrigada crianças é a primeira roupa que temos para nosso bebê- disse Tanya ame abraçando-

-De nada.

O resto da tarde passamos contando nosso dia a dia da viagem. Depois disso jantamos e disfrutamos de nossa família. Jake já havia nos dito que em outubro sairia o julgamento e que Jessica havia aparecido morta em Washington fazia alguns dias, mas que não nos disseram nada para que aproveitássemos nossas férias.

Depois foram todos para suas casas e nós, depois de um banho relaxante e colocar as crianças para dormir, fomos dormir.

Ao entrar no quarto tirei a toalha no closet e coloquei uma camisola, enquanto Edward se trocava de fora, quando sai, ele já estava na cama me esperando.

-Linda, vem aqui- disse apontando seu lado da cama.-

Subi na cama e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Que acontece?-perguntei-

-A que se referia Alice antes?

-Ah…James, quando fecho os olhos continuo vendo-o e não gosto- disse-

-Está certa que é isso?

-Sim, e também porque em um par de meses terei que voltar a Londres.

-Por que?

-Tenho que revisar algumas coisas no escritório.

- Não pode ir outra pessoa?

-Não Edward, eu sou a encarregada dele, só estarei ali um par de semanas e volto.

-Está bem, agora vamos dormir- disse me abraçando de encontro a ele.

-Boa noite- dissemos os dois-

* * *

><p>NT: Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, nem que for pra cobrar. Boa semana. Lu.


	39. Chapter 39

Não é miragem. Capítulo novo.

* * *

><p>O Casamento da Minha Amiga (Outubro de 2013)<p>

(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)

Era 4 de outubro e amanhã finalmente o casamento de Tanya e Demetri seria celebrado, ainda não sei o que Bella esconde, mas estou realmente preocupado, ela dizia que não era nada, que era da minha imaginação, mas eu sabia que não era assim, a tinha conhecido muito bem em todo este tempo e sabia quando mentia ou não para mim.

Eram dez da manhã e Anthony não parava de pular na cama rindo enquanto sua mãe ia atrás dele para vesti-lo e irmos ao parque, junto com o resto dos nossos sobrinho jsá que seus pais estavam ocupados com os últimos detalhes do casamento, que seria no jardim dos meus pais.

-Anthony, por favor, em breve seus primos irão chegar para irmos ao parque e você ainda não está arrumado, deixa eu colocar roupa em você.

-Não - Anthony dizia rindo, palavra que havia aprendido com Emmett e que levou toda a semana a repetindo.

Terminei de colocar as meias e peguei Anthony pela perna, atirando-o na cama para que Bella pudesse vesti-lo.

-Anthony, ouça sua mamãe e a deixe vesti-lo - eu lhe disse despenteando seu cabelo.

Nesse mesmo momento a campainha tocou, saí correndo e abri a porta me encontrando com Seth, Kellan e as crianças na porta com meu cunhado atrás.

-Bem, Edward, aqui estão os diabinhos, boa sorte - disse indo ao seu carro depois de deixar as crianças no chão da sala de estar.

Coloquei o protetor nas escadas para que não subissem e fui pegar Lisa para que estivesse com seus primos também.

Ao descer me encontrei com Kate sentada na sala de estar com Seth e Kellan ao seu lado, ela ia ficar em casa com os menores por um tempo enquanto nós levávamos os maiores para que não a incomodassem muito já que logo iria embora, e não era aconselhável se familiarizarem muito.

-Kate, você quer mesmo ficar aqui com os menores? - Bella perguntou.

-Sim, tenho que praticar, além disso quando estiverem com fome ou chorarem eu os chamo , e vocês vem, não é muito longe o parque que vão, certo?

-Obrigado Kate, se cuide - disse com Seth e Kellan atrás de mim, enquanto Bella levava Anthony e Lisa com ela.

-Se divirtam - Kate disse da sala de estar.

-Igualmente - respondemos.

As crianças não pararam de brincar, e Lisa não parava de olhar ao seu redor e colocar sua mãozinha na boca.

-Princesa, se divertiu - disse pegando-a pela mão.

Ela fez um beicinho e voltou a colocar a mão na boca.

-Acho que ela gosta de seu sabor - eu disse rindo.

-Acho que quando eu era pequena fazia o mesmo - Bella disse na areia com as crianças.

-Tal mãe... tal filha - eu disse rindo.

-Lisa, vamos com a mamãe - disse a pegando.

Ela fechou os olhos dado ao sol e fez um beicinho muito gracioso.

-Se me derreto com você com esses beicinhos agora, não quero imaginar quando estiver mais velha.

-Isso é verdade, vai precisar de um balde para a baba - Bella disse rindo.

À uma decidimos voltar para casa já que logo os pequenos pediriam sua comida, ao chegar em casa lavamos as mãos das crianças e eles foram assistir televisão. Enquanto Kate vigiava as crianças, Bella e eu preparamos a comida. Às duas comemos e depois colocamos as crianças para dormir, cercas de sete e meia, Emmett e o resto pegaram as crianças e combinamos nue no dia seguinte chegaríamos à uma para a cerimônia na casa dos meus pais.

Colocamos as crianças para dormir e fomos para cama, às dez nos levantamos e tomamos banho, para ao meio dia sair em direção à cerimônia, quando chegamos o resto já estava lá ocupando seus lugares, deixamos o presente na mesa e fomos cada um ao seu lugar, Bella como dama de honra e eu como padrinho da noiva, a cerimônia foi simples e muito emocionante. Tiramos fotos com os noivos e depois do juiz ir embora, começamos a celebrar a festa, as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro enquanto os menores passam de um braço para o outros dos convidados, falamos sobre coisas triviais e a festa que faríamos depois do julgamento. A dança logo começou e com ela, o corte do bolo e o jogar do buquê, o qual caiu nas mãos de Bella, o que nos fez rir, menos ela que dizia não ter feito de propósito.

As três da manhã a festa terminou, os noivos foram à uma para o hotel e no dia seguinte partiriam rumo a Índia, nosso presente de casamento. O resto de nós dormimos na casa dos meus pais, menos os companheiros do clube que estavam em seus carros.

Mas na hora de dormir fomos surpreendidos porque me colocaram para dormir com as crianças, já que as meninas estavam fofocando preocupadas, me tiraram da minha namorada.

Na manhã seguinte acordamos tarde, com exceção das meninas que pelo seu papel de mãe tiveram que cuidar das crianças.

* * *

><p>Show me love girls!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

_**Noite Especial (Outubro de 2013)**_

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

Hoje era 15 de outubro e já fazia 10 dias que Tanya e Demetri se casaram, ainda seguiam de lua de mel e segundo sabíamos estavam se divertindo muito e conhecendo muitos lugares da Índia.

Kate continuava em casa com a gente, já sairia de licença e tínhamos que estar cientes, ainda não havia me falado o que aconteceu com o pai do seu bebê, mas suponho que ela dirá quando estiver preparada. Para não deixar Kate sozinha em casa o dia todo, pedi alguns dias no trabalho e agora estava terminando de preparar o café da manhã para Kate e para mim.

-Tome, Kate.

-Obrigada, Bella.

-De nada, por acaso, você está indo bem, não é?

-Sim, embora a cada dia que passe fique mais difícil me mover com esta barriga enorme, e isso que é só um bebê.

-Eu sei, entendo você – eu disse rindo.

-Verdade, Bella. E as crianças?

-Esme e Sue vieram cedo e os levaram, você sabe que terça-feira elas têm yoga, e em seguida vão ao parque com os pequenos. Então estamos sozinhas em casa.

-Sim, eu gosto de Edward na verdade, pelo tempo que o conheço eu vi o bom pai que el maneira que trata você, se vê a quilômetros que vocês se amam e na verdade invejo isso, vocês são uma família incrível.

-Sim, é verdade, mas nos custou sangue, suor e lágrimas para ter isso.

-Quisera eu ter encontrado um homem assim, e não ter que recorrer à inseminação artificial para formar a família que eu quero.

Dada essa revelação eu congelei.

-Eu não sabia que...

-Eu sei, ninguém sabe, você sabe, eu sou a mais velha das três e elas já têm suas vidas feitas e eu não quero ficar sozinha, desde que meus pais morreram temos sempre estado juntas e agora me sinto sozinha em casa, por isso estou pensando que depois do nascimento do bebê vou procurar um apartamento aqui e deixar o Alaska para férias ou algo assim, não sei.

-Seria um prazer ter você por aqui – eu disse rindo.

-Na verdade, Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, manda bala.

-Você vê que não sou uma intrometida, nem nada, mas passei pelo escritório que você tem aqui e ouvi você falando com um advogado... tem algo errado?

Não sabia o que dizer, então só sorri.

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

-Certo, pode confiar em mim.

-Eu sei, mas te preocupar não vale a pena.

-Quando foi a última vez que Edward e você saíram sozinhos?

-Não me lembro, acho que nunca saímos sozinhos, sempre saímos com as crianças, ou com os nossos irmãos e amigos. Por que a pergunta?

-Bom, eu não sei se vocês podem sair sozinhos hoje à noite, já que é terça-feira, eu posso ficar aqui com as crianças...

-Eu... Obrigada, Kate, mas não sei se isso é bom, em qualquer momento você pode entrar em trabalho de parto e as crianças...

-Olhe, as crianças podem ficar com os avôs e se acontecer algo eu os aviso e eles vêm, me sinto um pouco culpada por vocês sempre estarem em casa, quando são um casal jovem, além disso, logo será o julgamento e vão começar com as coisas do casamento e isso cansa na verdade.

-Vamos ver, eu preciso falar com Edward...

-Nada disso, suba e se vista, vá até a universidade e passem o resto do dia juntos, vocês precisam.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas... vamos, se arrume logo. Logo Edward sairá para almoçar e tenho certeza que será uma surpresa agradável quando ele te ver.

-Sim, senhora – eu disse com uma continência.

Subi as escadas, entrei no quarto, peguei minha roupa e fui tomar banho, ao sair me maquiei um pouco, depois de me vestir, coloquei salto alto e desci as escadas.

-Bem, você está lindíssima... sem a roupa do trabalho.

-Tem certeza que estou bem? Não sei se pareço uma adolescente.

-Bella, você é jovem e essa meia com esse vestido ficou incrível, coloque essa jaqueta e você estará perfeita.

-Obrigada, agora ligue para Esme ou Sue e fale das crianças, mas por que vocês não vem comer com a gente e depois, esta noite, vamos só nós dois?

-Bella, mal posso me mover, além disso, não precisa chamar ninguém. Eu já falei com Esme e lhe contei minha ideia e pareceu tudo bem, na hora do almoço ela e Sue virão comer já que Charlie e Carlisle não podem.

-Ok, como quiser, qualquer coisa me chame – eu disse abraçando-a.

Saí de casa, entrei no carro e fui em direção à universidade, quando cheguei os estudantes saíam para almoçar e no alto da escadaria vi Edward falando com uma menina, seu jeans justo e sua camisa preta lhe caiam muito bem.

Continuei andando em sua direção, quando um menino chocou comigo tirando todas as coisas da minha bolsa.

-Sinto muito, eu não olhava para onde ia.

-Fique tranquilo, não importa – eu disse recolhendo as coisas do chão.

-Bella? – Edward disse se aproximando de mim de forma rápida – Você está bem?

-Sim, fique tranquilo.

-Thomas, tenha mais cuidado, por favor – ele repreendeu o menino.

-Eu sinto muito, professor Cullen, não voltará a acontecer.

-Tchau e sinto muito, novamente – ele disse se afastando de mim.

-Bem, uma surpresa e tanto que você me deu, o que faz aqui? Aconteceu algo em casa?

-Não, só vim te visitar e te convidar para tomar algo, as crianças estão com os nossos pais e Kate me expulsou de casa e quase proibiu que eu voltasse até amanhã – eu disse rindo – quer, que pelo menos uma vez, a gente passe o dia juntos.

-Boa ideia – ele disse me beijando.

Ele pegou minha mão e então fomos almoçar, mas algo que me fez rir foi a reação das garotas quando Edward abriu a porta do meu carro, já que todas suspiraram.

-O que foi?

-Você tem todas as estudantes suspirando por seus ossos.

-Oh, sim, mas eu já estou ocupado – ele disse me beijando no semáforo vermelho – Italiano?

-Sim, faz tempo que não como em um.

Minutos depois estacionou o carro e entramos no restaurante. A refeição foi tranquila e amena, falamos de coisas triviais e, é claro, das crianças, depois de terminar de comer Edward voltou para a universidade por mais um par de horas e eu fui ao meu antigo apartamento, onde havíamos ficado depois que ele saiu do trabalho.

Às três, Edward chegou da universidade, tirou a camisa e os sapatos e se colocou entre as minhas pernas.

-Boa tarde, amor – ele disse, me beijando.

-Boa tarde, como foram as aulas?

-Chatas sem você.

-Cansado? – eu disse acariciando seu cabelo.

-Bastante – ele disse fechando os olhos pelas minhas carícias.

-Vamos para a cama – eu disse em seu ouvido.

Edward se levantou e de mãos dadas fomos ao meu quarto, quando tocou o colchão ele caiu no mundo dos sonhos, pouco depois eu o segui.

Às cinco nós acordamos, tomamos banho e nos vestimos, para depois dar uma volta pelo parque, às dez fomos a um restaurante para jantar e quando íamos tomar umas bebidas, meu telefone tocou.

-Diga.

-Bella, desculpe-me, eu sei que esta noite era para vocês, mas faz uma hora que Kate está em trabalho de parto e vamos ao hospital, vemos vocês lá, ok?

-Oh, claro Sue, obrigada por avisar, vamos agora mesmo para o hospital.

-O que aconteceu?

-Kate rompeu a bolsa, pelo visto faz uma hora e vamos ao hospital.

-Ligou para Tanya? – ele perguntou ligando o carro.

-Claro.

Em meia hora chegamos ao hospital, onde todos estavam.

-Onde ela está? – perguntei

-Gente... ela está naquele quarto com Alice, Kate perguntou de você, Bella – Carlisle disse.

-Ok, vou vê-la, Edward, pegue – eu disse, lhe dando a minha jaqueta.

Fui até o quarto e quando Kate me viu, ela pegou minha mão.

-Bella, por favor, entre comigo, tenho tanto medo.

-Não se preocupe, tudo sairá bem eu vou te acompanhar.

Duas horas depois ela entrou na sala de parto e uma hora depois saí de lá com o pequeno Leo nos braços para apresentá-lo aos demais, Tanya e Demetri iriam voltar para casa amanhã de manhã, embora tenhamos lhes dito que não havia pressa.

**~xXx~**

_**Nota da Ingrid:**__ Olá gente, como vocês estão? VS demorou pra ser atualizada, mas é por conta da minha vida pessoal que estava uma correria... Agora estou desempregada e terei tempo para traduzir! Teremos atualização 1 vez por semana por aqui, pelo menos._

_O que acharam desse capítulo? A autora abordou o tema da inseminação artificial, o que é muito comum hoje, mas existe um certo preconceito, achei muito legal._

_Beijos e até a semana que vem!_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Entre as Grades (Outubro de 2013)**_

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

Já se passaram vários dias desde que Demetri e Tanya voltaram de sua viagem e desde que deram alta a Kate, era sexta-feira e segunda-feira eu finalmente levaria meu plano ao fim. Sabia que Edward estava preocupado e inclusive os outros, mas eu já havia falado com o meu advogado e ele me disse que não havia problema algum em fazê-lo, então eu ia fazer isso.

-Bella, você chegou tarde para o jantar.

-Eu sei, Edward, as crianças estão prontas?

-Sim, Kate e Tanya estão com eles, e se você não se apressar, chegaremos atrasados no jantar do meu amigo.

-Eu sinto muito, me perdi em pensamentos – disse sorrindo.

-Eu imaginava, na verdade, pegue outra muda de roupa porque passaremos a noite em outro lugar.

-Claro, por acaso, Edward, você vai me dizer como se chama o restaurante?

-Não, quero que seja uma surpresa.

Rapidamente desci as escadas, me despedi das crianças e das meninas e subi no carro de Edward. Depois de meia hora dirigindo chegamos ao porto; o que me surpreendeu.

-Edward, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Aqui é onde o meu companheiro de trabalho vai celebrar sua transferência.

-Minha mãe e segundo o que vejo não é um barco comum e atual, sim um iate enorme e luxuoso, o salário de um professor universitário dá tanto assim?

-Digamos que ter uma família com dinheiro também ajuda – disse rindo.

-Eu imaginei, na verdade quero que os outros também vejam isso, não é sempre que temos oportunidades assim, não acha? Vamos tirar algumas fotos.

-Esta bem, mas depois, agora estão nos esperando.

-Ok.

Subimos no barco, e ali mesmo um homem da idade de Carlisle e uma mulher baixinha e gorda, davam as boas-vindas ao seu barco.

-Boa noite Edward, fico feliz que tenha vindo e acompanhado com nada mais e nada menos que uma das mulheres mais lindas e conhecidas por seu trabalho aqui em Miami.

-Obrigado Derek, ela é Bella, minha noiva.

-Encantado lindeza, ela é minha mulher Lidia, uma compradora compulsiva – ele disse no meu ouvido.

Eu sorri.

-Obrigada pelo elogio senhor Derek.

-Oh, por favor, me chame de Derek.

-Claro Derek.

-Mas passem, passem e desfrutem da festa e do iate, que por sinal vocês poderão ficar para passar a noite se quiserem.

-Obrigado Derek, nós pensaremos nisso – Edward disse me levando para um lado do barco que dava para uma piscininha.

A noite já tinha caído e o iate já estava em alto mar, na distância podiam ser vistas as luzes da cidade e se olhasse para o céu podia apreciar milhões de estrelas que não podiam ser vistas na cidade.

-Você está gostando?

-Sim, Edward, esta vista é incrível – eu disse rodeando seus braços que estavam na minha cintura.

-Fico muito feliz, Bella, mas agora devemos entrar, o jantar vai começar em alguns minutos, se quiser nos ficamos dormindo aqui e vemos juntos o amanhecer.

-Eu adoraria, Edward.

-Então é isso que faremos, depois de jantar daremos a notícia para o Derek.

Entramos no salão moderno e jantamos entre anedotas de Derek, risadas e piadas de seus amigos, família e companheiros. Às onze terminamos o nosso café e saímos para tomar ar fresco na borda, o mar estava tranquilo e as únicas coisas que podiam ser vistas eram as luzes do barco e a cidade há quilômetros.

-Você sabe que nunca comi tanto em minha vida – Edward disse atrás de mim.

-Digo o mesmo, estou inchada, vamos dar uma volta no barco?

-Claro, no caminho procuramos Derek e lhe dizemos que vamos ficar aqui.

Depois de avisar Derek, seguimos vendo o barco e à uma, fomos para a nossa cabine, a qual parecia um pequeno apartamento. No centro do quarto estava a cama de casal de madeira escura, com lençóis azuis de seda, as cortinas eram brancas, tinha uma pequena cômoda na frente da grande cama de casal e ao seu lado um sofá enorme com vista para uma pequena varanda, ao lado da varanda havia uma tela plana, abaixo um pequeno frigobar e no fundo do quarto estava o banheiro bastante amplo, com banheira e toalhas de cor mogno e um banheiro no canto.

-Uau, é incrível – eu disse olhando tudo.

-Sim, muito – Edward disse atordoado – e ainda tem uma máquina de preservativos e de escovas de dente no banheiro.

-Não poder ser – eu disse rindo.

-Sim, olhe – disse mostrando-me uma máquina onde colocou uma moeda e saiu uma caixinha de preservativos.

-Com certeza é uma piada ou estão vencidos – eu disse rindo.

-Não, vence em dois anos – disse mostrando-me a caixa.

-Bom, eu vou colocar algo mais confortável, você me ajuda?

-Claro, será um prazer – ele disse começando a desabotoar meu vestido.

-Obrigada Edward.

Quando terminou de desabotoa-lo, pegou minha cintura e começou a beijar meu pescoço e ombros.

-Eu te amo – ele disse contra a minha pele.

-Eu também te amo – eu disse o beijando.

O vestido caiu no chão, e Edward e eu terminamos na cama. Sua boca e suas mãos acariciavam meu pescoço o resto do corpo até que tive que parar.

-Ed... ward, pare, por favor – disse engasgada.

-Eu sinto muito querida, você está bem? – ele disse saindo de cima de mim.

-Sim, é só que... eu preciso fazer algo antes de poder me entregar a você completamente outra vez.

-Eu entendo, te amo e será melhor que a gente durma ou não poderemos ver o amanhecer como você quer.

-Obrigada – eu disse o beijando e abraçando-o.

Às seis e meia, já vestidos, saímos ao exterior acolhedor, e ali juntos e abraçados vimos o melhor nascer do sol que havia visto na minha vida.

-É lindo – eu disse feliz.

-Sim, é.

Às nove tomamos café da manhã e às dez chegamos ao porto, subimos no carro de Edward e saímos rumo a casa, quando chegamos brincamos com as crianças, comemos com o resto da família e voltamos para casa para descansar, o domingo passou como se fosse nada e já estávamos na segunda-feira.

Fazia uma hora que Edward havia ido para a universidade e as crianças já estavam com suas avós como todas as manhãs, hoje eu não tinha muito trabalho, então às dez saí do escritório com todo o trabalho feito e subi num táxi.

-Olá senhorita, onde quer que eu a leve?

-Ao Metro West Detention Center, por favor.

-Claro, senhorita.

Em uma hora mais ou menos chegamos, me despedi do taxista e entrei.

-Bom dia, senhorita – os funcionários disseram.

-Bom dia, vim fazer uma visita para James Condor.

-Oh, claro, um companheiro já nos avisou que hoje você viria vê-lo, senhorita Swan.

-Sim, é.

-Bem, pois agora mesmo o chamaremos, sente-se aqui.

Cinco minutos depois os funcionários apareceram com um James muito diferente, ele estava mais magro, seu cabelo era mais longo, pelo ombro mais ou menos e tinha um machucado ou outro.

-Bem, senhorita Swan, aqui está, se acontecer alguma coisa só levante seu braço e o tiraremos daqui.

-Não tem problema, não creio que vá demorar muito.

-Como disser, senhorita Swan.

James sentou-se na cadeira com as mãos e pés algemados e eles saíram. Havia chegado o momento que eu tanto esperava, então respirei fundo e falei.

-Olá James... você parece bem – eu disse com um sorrisinho.

-Maldita vadia.

-Parece que você perdeu seus modos no tempo que esteve trancado aqui, James.

-Você me enganou – grunhiu.

-Eu, sobre o quê?

-Você e sua família maldita me fizeram crer que você estava morta, como a minha filha.

-Sua filha, que filha James? Você se refere a esta menina, a minha filha e a de Edward? – eu disse lhe mostrando uma foto de Lisa.

-Essa menina é minha filha, não daquele bastardo.

-Quem disse? Enganaram você James, de verdade você pensou que o parto adiantou? Pois não, para a sua informação quando você me estuprou no Alasca eu já estava grávida do meu noivo, Edward – eu disse rindo.

-É mentira, tenho certeza de que essa menina é minha filha.

-James, se fosse, você acha que eu diria? Se minha filha fosse sua por desgraça, você nunca iria saber e sobre tudo nunca levaria o seu sobrenome, além disso, nem a conheceria.

-Você não pode fazer isso, é minha filha.

-James, se assim fosse, você não teria direitos sobre ela já que seria produto de um estupro, certamente por vingança.

-O que quer dizer com vingança?

-James, eu sei a história da sua família e sei o que aconteceu com o meu pai e o doutor Cullen há anos. Por acaso, dê recordações ao seu pai de minha parte quando o ver no inferno.

-Então você sabe que o doutor não é um santinho.

-Claro que ele é, James, a única coisa que ele fez foi ajudar sua mãe – eu disse.

-Claro, fodendo-a com a língua.

-Oh claro, você viu mal James, não sei se lembra, mas sua mãe era diariamente estuprada e maltratada pelo seu pai, um bêbado maldito, em uma dessas violências ela ficou grávida, naquele dia sua mãe se colocou em trabalho de parto depois da surra que seu pai bêbado deu, e o doutor Cullen a atendeu. Tiveram que levá-la para a emergência já que a vida dela estava em perigo e por desgraça não puderam fazer nada por ela, seu pai ao ver essa imagem e estando tão bêbado pensou que sua mãe o traía e tentou matá-la, meu pai que vigiava aquela zona viu a comoção e prendeu seu pai, horas depois ele soube da morte dela e de sua filha, e o condenou a morte. Mandaram você para a sua tia libertina e suas filhas e acreditando na história você veio buscar por vingança.

-James, você devia ter perguntado antes de acreditar no que viu quando era pequeno, olhe o que você fez, vai terminar igual ao seu pai, nos vemos dentro de dois dias no julgamento, James, e se você tiver interessado... Jessica se suicidou faz algumas semanas em Forks.

Saí de lá depois de chamar um táxi, enquanto esperava, relaxei e liguei meu telefone, que só tinha uma chamada perdida de Jasper, certamente para comermos juntos, lhe mandei uma mensagem dizendo que não podia e subi no táxi.

-Olá senhorita, para onde a levo?

-Para o Women's Detention Center, por favor.

Em 25 minutos chegamos e deixei uma nota do ocorrido para Victoria, com alguma outra coisa a mais escrita pelo o que fez a Edward. Às duas cheguei em casa e comi com os demais, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**~xXx~**

_**Nota da Ingrid:**__ Olá! Gostaram do capítulo? Faltam só 2 capítulos para VS ser concluída e tem um epílogo ainda._

_Comentem, isso me incentiva a traduzir._

_Beijos, Ingrid._


	42. Chapter 42

_**O Julgamento Final (25 de Outubro de 2013)**_

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

E finalmente tinha chegado a hora, hoje condenariam James por tudo o que ele me fez e eu estava muito nervosa, ninguém sabia da minha visita à cadeia e suponho que lhes contaria quando voltássemos do julgamento. As crianças ficariam em casa com uma menina que conhecia Leah enquanto os maiores iriam ao julgamento.

-Bella, está pronta?

-Sim, Edward, vamos descer com o resto – eu disse pegando a mão dele com firmeza.

-Relaxe, com certeza tudo vai dar certo.

-Eu espero – disse suspirando.

-Meninos, estão prontos? – meu pai perguntou.

-Sim, vamos.

Saímos todos da minha casa e cada um subiu em seu carro, a sentença começava às dez e meia, e ainda tínhamos uma hora de viagem.

-Respire, Bella.

-Eu tento, Edward.

-Relaxe, foi você quem disse para irmos assistir ao julgamento.

-Eu seu, ficarei bem, não se preocupe.

-Se em algum momento do julgamento você decidir sair, quero que me avise e sairemos de lá.

-Farei isso.

Cinco minutos antes de o julgamento começar já estávamos todos ali, eu desejava que tudo fosse rápido e voltaria para casa com os meus filhos, então eu esperava James e que ele se declarasse de uma vez por todas.

Entramos na sala e poucos minutos depois dois policiais entraram com James.

Respirei e enfrentei seu olhar de raiva.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, não se preocupe, Edward.

O juiz entrou na sala, cumprimentou e começou o julgamento.

-Caso 10254897 James Condor, acusado por sequestro, tentativa de assassinato e estupro.

-Que o réu assuma o posto.

-Você jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade?

-Eu juro.

-Pois que a sessão comece, advogado.

-James Condor, é verdade que você conhece a família da senhorita Swan, anos antes de conhecê-la?

-Sim, é verdade.

-Você poderia nos dizer como os conheceu? – Meu advogado perguntou.

-Senhoria, isso não tem nada a ver com esse caso.

-Está errado, tem a ver sim, já que todo o ocorrido foi consequência de quando se conheceram.

-Continue, advogado.

-Minha cliente, a senhorita Swan me contou como conheceu o senhor Condor e seu comportamento em relação a sua família, quando o senhor Condor a sequestrou no Alasca ele disse que era por vingança.

-Isso é verdade, senhor Condor?

-Não, senhoria, eu nunca disse nada disso.

-Então a imaginação do advogado trás provas sobre o que você disse a senhorita Swan, não é?

-Sim senhoria, o pai da senhorita Swan é chefe de polícia daqui e ele me pediu para que subisse e declarasse o ocorrido, já que conhece o senhor Condor de anos atrás.

-Bem, escutaremos o chefe de polícia Swan.

-Senhor Swan, comece.

-Bem, tudo começou faz... muitos anos, acho que uns 18 anos, eu estava trabalhando, naquele tempo eu era agente de polícia na minha patrulha quando nos deram um aviso ao redor de onde eu estava, se tratava de um homem que estava bêbado e queria matar sua mulher por encontrá-la com outro homem. Quando minha patrulha chegou, entramos e encontramos uma mulher espancada e grávida no sofá, o doutor Cullen estava com ela, pelo visto o homem ao chegar em casa, bêbado como cada dia, ao ver o doutor Cullen, pensou que ela o traía, o doutor tentou explicar que sua mulher corria perigo como também o bebê, mas não o escutou, em uma de suas tentativas feriu a esposa gravemente, em nenhum momento vimos a criança já que pensamos que ele estava na escola. A senhora Condor e a criança morreram dias depois, condenaram o senhor Condor a morte por mau trato e tentativa de assassinato. James foi levado pelas assistentes sociais até que encontramos seus familiares, a senhora Stanley se encarregou dele e desde então não sabíamos nada dele.

-Advogado, você pode me explicar o que tem a ver esse acontecido com este caso, por favor?

-Claro senhoria, o senhor Condor estava presente e eu gostaria que nos explicasse o que acontecia quando chegou naquele lugar.

-Senhor Condor, pode nos contar o que aconteceu?

-Eu matei aula e fui para casa, mas ao chegar vi minha mãe dar suspiros enquanto o doutor Cullen tinha seu rosto no sexo dela, por culpa dele meu pai chegou e bateu na minha mãe, perdeu a cabeça e tentou matá-la com uma faca da cozinha. Meu pai só defendia o que lhe pertencia e foi detido pelo maldito chefe Swan. Nesse dia eu os odiei e decidi que me vingaria de alguma forma e, sim, me vinguei. Só tinha nove anos, mas a única coisa que eu pensava era tirar meu pai daquele lugar e nos vingarmos do doutor Cullen, do policial Swan, tempos depois me disseram que meu pai havia morrido e eu odiei mais ainda, e foi anos depois que descobri a morte da senhora Swan e que ele tinha uma filha da minha idade, desde então planejei formas de me aproximar dela e me vingar de seu pai e do doutor Cullen. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem quando o filho do doutor Cullen ameaçou a filha do chefe de polícia Swan e esta me pediu ajuda para investigá-lo, foi nesse momento que decidi fazer de Bella minha para então matar dois coelhos numa cajadada só, destruir Charlie e o filho predileto do doutorzinho, mas tudo mudou um pouco quando ele me ultrapassou e levou Bella para cama deixando-a grávida, o bastardo ia morrer, mas minha prima maldita gostava dele e não deixou. Minha melhor vingança foi quando eu a tomava no Alasca quando me dava vontade. Você se lembra, não é putinha? Eu a deixei grávida ou isso pensava até que ela me visitou há alguns dias e me disse que a bastarda não era minha filha e sim do maldito Cullen outra vez e se isso não bastasse, a que tinha que acabar com ela, se suicidou.

Cada palavra que soltou fazia meu corpo tremer e quando disse que o visitei há alguns dias realmente fiquei tensa, já que poderia ser um problema. Edward e o resto me olharam de forma interrogativa, olhei meu advogado e ele assentiu, eu fiz o mesmo e disse ao juiz que iria subir para me declarar, outra surpresa para a minha família.

-Bella, o quê...?

-Senhoria, minha cliente quer fazer sua declaração, sobre o ocorrido.

-Está certa, senhorita Swan?

-Sim, senhoria.

-Bem, então assuma o seu posto.

Apertei a mão de Edward e subi no tablado.

-Senhorita Swan, você pode nos contar todo o ocorrido com o senhor James Condor, desde que o conheceu?

-Claro – subi no tablado e contei tudo o que aconteceu com ele até agora, não pude evitar desmoronar ao narrar quando ele me raptou com Anthony e também quando contei o que aconteceu no Alasca.

-Você se encontra bem, senhorita Swan? – o advogado de James perguntou.

Recompus-me e assenti.

-Fico feliz, poderia me responder por que visitou o meu cliente depois de tudo que ele supostamente fez?

-Protesto senhoria, minha cliente já contou tudo o que aconteceu com o senhor Condor e o advogado não tem por que falar assim com a minha cliente.

-Admitido, advogado só faça o seu trabalho e pare de julgar por sua opinião, o que deve julgar aqui sou eu.

-Claro senhoria, sinto muito.

-Continue.

-É verdade que fui ver James, mas só fui porque precisava fechar essa parte do meu passado para continuar com a minha vida... Edward e eu ficamos noivos há algumas semanas e eu não poderia dar esse passo se continuava sem enfrentar o meu passado, e esse passado é James e sua prima Victoria. Fui vê-lo, inclusive escondida da minha família, com Victoria não pude, além de que não merece por minha parte, já que só machucou minha família, sobretudo Edward desde que se conheceram na universidade. Então mandei uma carta a ela com o que aconteceu a sua irmã e algumas palavras sobre o que fez com Edward e nada mais.

Olhei Edward e o resto da família e em seus rostos pude vê-los impressionados pelas minhas palavras, certamente tinha que dar mais de uma explicação.

-Nessa carta você colocou alguma ameaça, senhorita Swan?

-Não, claro que não... eu... só lhe agradeci por deixar escapar um menino como Edward, e que não era culpa dela que sua mãe não tinha lhe dado uma boa educação, tanto a ela quando a sua irmã. Em nenhum momento eu a culpei pelo que aconteceu já que ela foi outro peão neste tabuleiro de xadrez assim como sua irmã. Também lhe disse que Edward nunca mereceu o que ela fez, e que se ela não houvesse aparecido na vida dele, eu nunca teria o conhecido como o mulherengo que foi e o qual me conquistou a cada dia. Também coloquei que uma vez que saísse da cadeia que não se aproximasse da minha família. Isso é tudo, senhoria – respondi, sem terminar de lhe contar o resto da carta.

Voltei ao meu lugar ao lado de Edward e logo senti seus lábios nos meus, depois se separou de mim e me olhou com seus lindos olhos cheios de emoção.

-Amo você.

-Eu também amo você, Bella.

O julgamento continuou seu curso e logo estávamos todos no descanso, enquanto dentro decidiam o veredito contra James.

-Bom, pessoal, vamos comer – Carlisle disse.

-Claro, Carlisle, nós já iremos alcançar você – meu pai disse me pegando pelo braço.

Quando olhei até ele vi que Emmett e Edward junto a Sue e Rosalie estavam ali também.

-Posso saber por que você não nos contou sobre sua visita a esse desgraçado? – meu irmão gritou, roubando as palavras do meu pai e do resto.

-Se eu tivesse contado, não teriam me deixado ir e, de verdade, eu precisava fazer isso sozinha, não peço que vocês me entendam, mas para mim era importante, eu voltar minha vida ao normal ao lado de Edward e meus filhos... e bom, ali não disse toda a verdade, coloquei mais coisas na carta de Victoria, mas esse tema só interessa a Edward e eu. Além disso, fiz James acreditar que Lisa era filha de Edward invés dele.

-Você tem razão, irmãzinha, não entendo você... ele desgraçou sua vida e você vai e o visita como se ele te importasse, além disso, lhe contou sobre a menina.

-Emmett, você sabe tão bem quando eu que Lisa não correrá perigo já que por tudo o que me fez o condenarão pela vida toda, além disso, fiz ele acreditar que quando ele abusou de mim eu já estava grávida de Edward, então é impossível que ele suspeite.

-Talvez você tenha razão, Bella, mas, por favor, não volte a fazer algo assim sem nos avisar – Edward disse me abraçando.

-Eu tentarei, prometo.

Uma hora depois nos chamaram dizendo que já tinham um veredito.

-Bem, pois o juiz já decidiu a pena para o senhor James Condor, por favor, se são tão amáveis, iremos proceder – ele disse abrindo o envelope – Pelos delitos de estupro, sequestro duplo e tentativa de assassinato, o senhor James Condor é declarado culpado e por isso está condenado à prisão perpétua, por isso esse julgamento é dado como terminado, sessão suspensa.

Depois dessas palavras maravilhosas não pude deixar de chorar de felicidade, abracei todos e mais uma vez beijei Edward com todo meu amor e agora sim livre de preocupações, a partir de agora irei preparar junto as minhas cunhadas meu casamento e desfrutar completamente dos meus filhos e do meu futuro marido.

**~xXx~**

_**Nota da Ingrid: **__ O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu chorei de felicidade junto com a Bella no final desse capítulo quando li, porque foi uma história muito difícil e cheia de segredos e mistérios. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Não traduzi MSA por: estive cheia de trabalhos e provas mensais na escola, e não tive tempo! Uma amiga minha faleceu também, e não foi uma semana fácil. Vou tentar traduzir um nessa semana, já que está tudo mais calmo._

_Beijos, Ingrid._

_N/ Lu: Nem tenho como agradecer a Ingrid por traduzir. OBRIGADA SUA LINDA. _


	43. Chapter 43

**Londres (Novembro de 2013)**

Já levava um mês vivendo feliz e tranquila com Edward e nossos filhos, sem medo de que voltassem a nos machucar. O único ruim era que em dois dias teria que ir a Londres para ver o escritório como ia e de passo visitar meus amigos que fazia tempo que não via.

- Bella... Gostaria de ir contigo para Londres.

- Mas se vier... As crianças...

- Com certeza os avós estariam encantados de estar com eles, além do mais, merecemos um pouco de tempo sozinhos, antes de seguir com toda a coisa do casamento, não acha?

-Na verdade, gosto muito da ideia- disse beijando seus lábios-

-E eu mais ainda- disse apertando-me a ele-

Diante de seu contato, gemi, os beijos e carícias foram aumentando de intensidade, até que umas batidas na porta nos fez parar suspirando.

Será melhor que desça para abrir- disse com voz entrecortada-

-Sim, enquanto eu vou para o banho frio para baixar isso- disse voltando a se esfregar em meu trazeiro-

- Ed... Edward- gemi- tenho que ... Descer.

- Sinto muito- disse entrando no banheiro.

Desci correndo as escadas e aí me encontrei com quase toda a família, a exceção dos pais de Edward e os meus.

- Olá meninos- disse sem fôlego pela pressa-

-Que irmãzinha, correndo os sem metros rasos?

- Mais os menos, estava lá em cima...

- Vá irmãzinha, não quero saber de sua vida sexual- disse de forma brincalhona.

- Não ia te dizer nada mesmo- disse rindo e um pouco corada.

- Onde está Edward?- perguntou Alice-

-Está no banho.

- Irmãzinha, disse nada de comentários sobre sua vida sexual.

- na realidade Emmett foi você quem nos cortou- disse Edward nas escadas.

- Cale-se ou juro que te mato- rosnou meu irmão, fazendo os demais rir.

- Perfeito- disse com as crianças às suas costas e braços.

-Vem Anthony que vai machucar o papai- disse pegando-o das costas de Edward.

- Mamãe- gritou com sua vozinha.

- Olá campeão- disse beijando sua cabeça.

- E bem, o que faz por aqui?

- Edward, como pergunta isso? Antes que se vaiam para Londres, temos que fechar muitos detalhes sobre seu casamento- disse Alice.

- Alice falta um ano ainda para o casamento...- se queixou Edward.

- Isso não é certo, perguntei por várias igrejas e esta data está ocupada, portanto o casamento será em seis meses.

-Igreja?- disse incrédula.

- Sim, por quê?

- Edward e eu vamos nos casar no civil, não na igreja já que é algo que não cremos os dois.

- Que, no civil? Edward me diz que isso é uma brincadeira, por favor.

- Alice, não é. Não sei se sabe, mas tanto Bella como eu, somos agnósticos.

- e o que que tem isso a ver?

- Não vamos nos casar na igreja e já, com certeza não terá problema em organizar, inclusive te economizará problemas.

- odeio vocês dois, mas está bem, falarei com o juiz para dentro de seis meses como havíamos concordado.

- Alice dissemos um ano... Mas está bem que seja em seis meses- disse ao ver sua cara de súplica.

- Siiiiiiiiiim, obrigada Bella, bem então vamos ver as flores para a mesa, o local de sentar de cada convidado... Continuou planejando Alice.

Os dias antes de nossa viajem passaram voando enquanto Alice nos comentava sobre os detalhes de nossa boda que seria em maio e no final do dia já íamos para Londres, sentiria saudades de meus pequenos mas aproveitaria esses sias para estar sozinha com Edward.

- Bem família, já temos tudo, nos vemos em uma semana

- Claro filhos disfrutem e liguem quando chegarem.

- Claro, até logo crianças e Anthony, obedeça a seus avós, verto?

- Sim papai.

-Adeus- nos despedimos para pegar nosso voo que nos levaria a Londres em quinze horas.

- Bem uma longa viajem nos espera. O que acha se formos, já sabe... A esse pequeno quarto do avião?

-Edward podem nos ouvir- disse em um sussurro.

- bela estamos sozinhos no avião, menos a aeromoça, o piloto e o copiloto, e eu sou o filho do dono, com certeza eles entendem... A viajem é muito longa- disse mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha- e não vale a desculpa de proteção, por que as tenho no bolso.

Engoli saliva e assenti com a cabeça, Edward desafivelou nossos cintos e tomando- me pela mão, entramos nesse pequeno quarto. Edward fechou a porta e tomando- me pela cintura me apertou contra ela e seu corpo.

Pegou minha perna e a subiu por sua cintura, fazendo que nossos sexos se juntassem, diante do roçar, ambos gememos.

- Bella me deixa louco- disse beijando meu pescoço.

- E você a mim com suas carícias.

- Bella preciso estar afundado em seu sexo, levo tanto tempo sem te sentir e recordando nossa última vez na banheira de nossa antiga casa- disse com voz rouca.

- Eu também preciso de você- disse beijando e lambendo seu pescoço.

- Então deixemos de preliminares- disse descendo suas calças e sua roupa de baixo com uma só mão.

Gemi diante da visão de seu membro grande e erguido. Seus dedos tocaram meu sexo através do tecido da minha calcinha, ao que gemi, moveu para um lado o tecido desta e roçou meu clitóris com seus dedos longos.

-Ed... Edward- gemi.

- Porra está tão pronta para mim- disse colocando seu dedo em minha cavidade.

- Edward – disse com um pequeno grito- preciso de você.

Pegou um preservativo da caixinha e me entregou, com minha mão o abri e com a outra agarrei seu membro para colocar o preservativo. Uma vez colocado, Edward voltou a introduzir seus dedos em meu interior e antes de me levar ao êxtase com seus dedos, puxou minha perna para ele, me apertando mais a ele e fazendo que nesse momento seu membro entrasse totalmente em minha vagina, o que nos fez gemer de prazer.

- Oh quanto tempo sem te sentir meu amor- disse Edward afundando-se cada vez mais em meu interior e em maior velocidade .

-Ed... Edward que gostoso, continue assim por favor... Mais rápido Edward te sinto tão fundo nesse ângulo...- gemi.

Edward saiu completamente de mim e entrou até o fundo tocando agora minhas paredes estreitas.

Minhas pernas tremeram e precisava me apoiar em algo, assim que agarrei seus ombros e sem sair de mim, subi minha outra perna em sua cintura, fazendo com que as estocadas fossem mais fortes e profundas. Ante meu ato Edward uanda investindo em mim de forma rápida nos afastou da porta enquanto tirava sem mebro por completo de dentro de mim, para logo nos empurrar na parede com a mesma força que voltava a entrar em mim, me fazendo gritar de prazer.

- Oh sim Edward gosto que faça rude, vamos mais forte- disse subindo e descendo em seu membro com mais velocidade.

- Bella meu amor, gostaria de acabar dentro de você assim, mas as minhas pernas estão dormentes- disse ofegante em meu ouvido.

- Cama – sussurrei como pude.

Suas investidas pararam enquanto nos levava para a cama, sem sair de mim caímos nela e suas investidas voltaram a começar, subi minhas pernas até seus ombros e senti muito mais prazer, algo que comprovamos tempos atrás.

- Ed... Ward estou vindo, por favor- gemi.

- Eu também querida, vamos juntos- disse aumentando a velocidade

Duas investidas depois ambos chegamos ao êxtase.

Com Edward ainda dentro de mim nos abraçamos e esperamos que nossa respiração voltasse ao normal.

- está bem?- sussurrou em meu cabelo.

- Sim, estou perfeita- disse beijando seu queixo.

-Bella- disse rouco, ao mover-me debaixo dele para beijá-lo.

- Sim- disse beijando seu pescoço e lambendo-o.

- Mas a terei que castigar.

- oh sim vamos me castigue, tenho sido uma menina muito má- disse tirando sua camisa e lambendo seu mamilo.

- Bella não faça isso- disse quando comecei a me mover sobre ele, com nossos sexos ainda unidos.

- E o que acontece se eu fizer?- disse me movendo de forma que suas penetrações fossem mais profundas.

-Pois ... Farei isso- disse tomando minha cintura para acelerar suas investidas, enquanto sua boca devorava agora meus peitos nus.

Os dois gemíamos de prazer e logo chegamos ao cume de nosso encontro, quando terminamos saiu de dentro de mim e notei um vazio neste lugar.

- Será melhor que tomemos um banho e saiamos para tomar algo- disse beijando-me.

- Encantada em fazer isso- disse feliz.

Uma hora depois saímos do quarto e comemos lago, ainda que pela hora que era, tinha que ser o lanche. Passamos o tempo de comida, rindo e falando de nosso futuro e família, falamos também de futuros filhos, e os dois concordamos que já era hora de trazer outro ao mundo já que Edward queria pelo menos mais dois e a mim não importaria desde que ele sempre fosse o pai.

Cerca de dez da manhã chegamos a Londres, descemos do avião e nos dirigimos para a casa de Feliz e Michelle.

- Meninos bem vindos- disseram meus companheiros me abraçando e depois fazendo o mesmo com Edward.

- Nos alegra tanto vê-los- disse Michelle.

- A mim também, senti muito a falta de vocês.

- E como vai tudo, por que não trouxe as crianças?

- Bem gostaríamos de tê-los trazido mas ainda são muito pequenos e a viajem é muito longa, sem contar que estariam o dia todo sozinhos já que estaria trabalhando- disse.

- Bem e para quando é o casamento?- soltou Felix.

- Seis meses- respondeu Edward olhando estranho para Felix.

- Não é muito tempo? Digo por que como já passaram por tanta coisa... Pensamos que se casariam assim que prendessem James e sua prima.

-Bem preferimos ir com calma- respondi.

- Sim, bem deixe- me que lhes mostre seu quarto.

Seguimos eles e logo estávamos em um quarto bastante grande com vista para o Museu Britânico, o quarto tinha até banheiro privativo, deixamos as coisas no quarto e decidimos ir descansar um par de horas, para depois sair para tomar algo e para fazer um pouco de turismo.

Quando nos levantamos ligamos para casa para lhes dizer que já havíamos chegado, ali eram às 10 da noite. Nos arrumamos para dar uma volta às doze voltamos para casa os quatro juntos. Cada vez que Felix e eu conversávamos, Edward não deixava de nos olhar estranho, e não sabia por quê.

- O que acontece com Felix?- perguntei no quarto, enquanto trocava de roupa.

- Nada é só que ... Não sei se será só imaginação minha.

- Solte Edward.

- Não sei, te olha demais e às vezes que inclusive poderia assegurar que te olha com luxúria- disse passando as mãos por sua cabeça.

Havia chegado a hora de lhe contar o ocorrido com Felix tempos atrás.

- Está bem, vem temos que conversar- disse.

- Não gosto dessas palavras, o que foi?

-Olha Edward eu... Não te contei tudo o que aconteceu quando estava grávida de Anthony.

- O que quer dizer? Perguntou um pouco pálido.

- Calma não é nada ruim, ou isso eu acho.

- Está me deixando nervoso, diga de uma vez, por favor- disse tomando minhas mãos.

- Não me lembro de se foi pelo sétimo ou oitavo mês de gestação, mas quando fui à consulta de cada mês... Comentei com a médica que meu corpo precisava sexualmente saciar-se já que os aparelhos não me faziam nada... Ofereceu-me ir a um clube contratar a alguém para baixar minha libido sexual, me neguei a isso e uma semana depois ... Felix foi nos visitar... Quando ele chegou, tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho úmido com o cara mascarado com quem perdi minha virgindade- disse com um sorriso- e os hormônios realmente traiam minha cabeça. Felix me disse que Michelle tinha comentado meu pequeno probleminha e que ele se oferecia voluntariamente para me ajudar quanto precisasse , dessa maneira, no início me neguei mas meu corpo precisava e me deixei levar... Michelle tinha saído para nos dar espaço e bem... Transamos... Eu não queria usá-lo dessa maneira, mas meu corpo precisava ainda que muitas vezes meu corpo pedia só caí três vezes em tentação... Posso te assegurar que não teria feito se não fosse necessário para mim... Vários dias depois de nossa última vez... Comecei a sentir alguns incômodos e não me lembro se foram duas ou três semanas depois... Entrei em trabalho de parto no elevador de nosso andar, o qual ficou parado e não podíamos sair, Felix nos esperava umas ruas abaixo para darmos uma volta. Ao final, Anthony nasceu no elevador com a ajuda de Michelle e uma senhora do lado de fora nos dizendo o que fazer em cada momento, uma hora depois, no hospital, me enterrei que eles estavam saindo já há meio ano e ao ver Michelle minha cara de remorso disse que não havia problema já que só estava me ajudando, que eu tivesse feito o mesmo. Por isso é que Felix e eu temos essa conexão e Edward posso te assegurar que ele só me quer como amiga, com certeza viu esse olhar de luxúria de forma errada, quer dizer que era para Michelle- disse beijando seu queixo.

- Sinto muito... Se não tivesse te deixado vir, ou tivesse vindo contigo... Não teria que ter passado por isso sozinha...

- Se não tivesse acontecido assim, talvez não estivéssemos aqui juntos e a ponto de nos casarmos.

- Sinto interromper- disse Felix.

- Felix... Não interrompe- disse algo nervosa.

- Calma Bella só vim lhes dizer que se me comportei um pouco estranho é... Me toca sentir os sintomas da gravidez de Michelle, espero não ter casado problemas- disse corado.

-Não importa Feliz, sabemos que são os hormônios, calma- disse.

- Si, já... O único que quero é ter minha filha em meus braços... Menos mal que só faltam dois meses... Se não, não sei se aguentaria esses loucos hormônios por mais tempo.

- Tranquilo... Já falta menos.

- Claro... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Agora está mais tranquilo?- disse beijando-o.

- Sim... Mas muito aceso- disse mordendo meu pescoço.

- Edward...- gemi.

Está noite fizemos amor várias vezes, mas sempre com proteção e quando menos esperamos, entre meu trabalho e as visitas turísticas, passaram- se três dias, amanhã se supõe que voltaríamos para casa... Digo se supões porque Edward, faz uma hora antes de ter feito amor outra vez de foram selvagem, me disse que ficaríamos outros quatro dias já que teria uma surpresa preparada pra mim, o que me deixou realmente intrigada.

N/T: só falta o epílogo e prometo que o farei o mais rápido possivel. Sendo bem sincera, em meio a vida real conturbada e cheia de coisas, existe o fato que que com o fem de Twilight e o "provalvel" fim de R/K, minha voltade e ânimo de seguir em frente com as traduções, está cada vez menor, beeeeeeeeeeeem menor. As reviews são pouquíssimas e entendo que com a demora nas atts isso seja merecido. Não sei ainda o que vou fazer. Obrigada por acompanharem meninas. Lu.


	44. Chapter 44

**Epílogo (Alguns anos depois...)**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

-O voo com destino à França sairá em cinco minutos, por favor, embarquem pela porta três. Último aviso para os passageiros com destino a França, embarquem pela porta três – repetia a menina pelo megafone.

-Vamos crianças, subam no avião, ou chegaremos atrasados.

-Mamãe, eu vou com você e com o papai, já sou grande.

-Anthony, você tem que ir atrás com as aeromoças, tenho repetido isso o suficiente.

-Mas então Lisa não me deixará relaxar...

-Querido, sua irmã só quer brincar com você...

-Mas ela é uma menina... e eu não brinco com bonecas – disse cruzando os braços.

-Anthony, ouça a sua mãe.

-Sim papai, vamos Lisa – ele disse pegando a mão de sua irmã e entrando no avião.

Suspirei e virei para o meu marido.

-Relaxe, amor, certamente eles vão dormir agarrados ou verão um filme – ele disse com seu amplo sorriso enquanto me agarrava pela cintura.

-Acho que no final nós devíamos ter ido com os outros nos jatos – eu disse sentando-me em um dos assentos da primeira classe.

-Eu te disse, mas você negou, até que o médico disse se você podia ou não viajar, quando já sabíamos que sim – disse entrelaçando nossos dedos.

-Eu só queria ter certeza – sussurrei.

-Eu sei, querida, nos custou muito para chegar até aqui – disse beijando minha testa – agora tente dormir.

Eu só assenti e me afundei em minhas memórias, especificamente há uns três anos e meio atrás.

**Flashback**

-Por favor, Edward, diga-me qual é a surpresa – eu digo no carro em direção a eu não sei onde.

-Relaxe, logo você saberá – ele diz apertando minha mão.

Minutos depois chegamos juntos ao Big Ben, que já estava iluminado.

-O Big Ben? – eu disse incrédula.

-Relaxe, quando chegarmos ao nosso destino, alguém estará te esperando, enquanto eu termino de preparar tudo - ele disse descendo do carro – nos vemos em meia hora, mais ou menos.

Eu só assenti e esperei que chegasse o momento de voltar a vê-lo, já que queríamos aproveitar estes últimos dias juntos e sozinhos em Londres, antes de voltar para casa e focarmos nos preparativos do casamento.

Cinco ou quinze minutos depois eu estava diante de uma casa ou algo do gênero com as luzes apagadas.

-Onde estamos? – perguntei ao motorista.

-Relaxe, coloque isso nos seus olhos.

Com medo fiz o que ele me pediu e logo senti que alguém abria a porta do carro onde eu estava e me ajudava a sair, guiou-me por um caminho ou algo assim já que eu não podia ver e depois de subir algumas escadas me fez parar. Quando menos esperei meus olhos estavam livres novamente e tive que esperar alguns segundos até me acostumar à luz.

-Senhorita Swan, seja bem–vinda – uma mulher gorda disse – meu nome é Marie e serei a que te arrumará para a festa.

-Que festa?

-É uma surpresa do senhor Cullen e não posso te contar, eu só irei vesti-la, maquiá-la e penteá-la. Bem, sente-se aqui para começar com seu cabelo e maquiagem, Julia começa com suas mãos, Patri com a maquiagem, eu farei o penteado – ordenou a duas meninas.

Eu fiz o que foi dito e me sentei, depois de me maquiar e me pentear, mandaram-me ficar de pé e nua completamente.

-Eu... – disse envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe senhorita Swan, iremos tapar seus olhos, toda a ideia é do senhor Cullen e posso te assegurar que vocês desfrutarão – ela disse rindo.

Voltaram a tapar meus olhos com uma máscara e notei como tiraram minha roupa interior, eu corei, as escutei falando em, creio eu, francês e logo notei ago suave passando pela minha pele.

-Senhorita Swan, levante os braços, por favor – Marie me pediu – e quando eu pedir, segure a respiração.

Eu só concordei e quando me deram a ordem de não respirar, notei algo pressionando meu peito, fazendo-me ofegar.

-Perfeito, agora só falta o vestido e você estará pronta.

Assenti e logo notei um tecido suave cobrir meu corpo e meus braços com mangas largas. Depois colocaram algo na minha cabeça, no pescoço e no pulso e desci as escadas que antes subi.

Outra mão diferente da que senti antes apertou minha mão e me ajudou a subir no carro, quando voltou a parar outra pessoa abriu a porta me ajudando a sair e beijou minha testa, nesse momento tiraram minha venda e vi meu irmão com um sorriso amplo no rosto.

-Bella, você está inda – ele disse me abraçando.

-Emmett, o que...?

-Deixe-me leva-la até o papai – disse colocando seu braço nos meus.

Caminhamos por um caminho de flores até parar em uma grande árvore, onde meu pai vestido em um terno nos esperava.

-Papai... – eu disse dando minha mão ao meu pai.

-Filha, você está linda.

-Não estou entendendo nada, alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo e por que vocês estão aqui? – eu disse ainda surpresa.

-Filha, por acaso, você pretendia se casar sem sua família presente?

-Me casar...? Não pode ser, agora? – eu disse impressionada.

-Sim, filha, agora, aqui em Londres – ele disse rindo – você não duvidou, nem vendo como está vestida?

-Não me deixaram ver nada até que Emmett tirou a venda.

-Eu sei, foi ideia de Alice, mas tem a solução, se olhe – ele disse, saindo da frente da grande árvore, onde havia um espelho de corpo inteiro, deixando-o à minha vista, um vestido lindo estilo medieval de cor azul claro, com as mangas brancas e uma tiara linda na minha testa.

Passamos por uma pequena ponte e ao fundo se viam algumas luzes iluminando tudo ao redor, e no final desse passeio estava Edward vestido com um traje parecido ao meu esperando junto com sua mãe, nossos filhos estavam com Tanya e Demetri, assim como o resto da nossa família, um juiz nos esperava e o que mais me impactou foi ver o Big Ben atrás de nós. O casamento foi simples e comovente, agradeci a Edward por sua surpresa e por volta das três, nós dois fomos a uma suíte de um hotel no centro de Londres.

Ainda me lembro de quando entrei no banheiro e tirei meu lindo vestido, deixando-me com uma visão de uma roupa que não tinha sido vista desde então, saí do banho e Edward me devorou com os olhos, nessa noite fizemos amor pela primeira vez casados, juntos como um casal unidos legalmente durante toda a noite.

**Fim do Flashbac****k**

Sorri diante da recordação, e tentei dormir um pouco no ombro do meu marido.

Às dez da manhã chegamos à França, onde Rose e meu irmão nos esperavam para ir ao hotel.

-Deus, irmãzinha, de um dia para o outro você parece enorme com essa barriga – meu irmão disse me abraçando.

-Agradeça que não posso avançar em você e te dar um bom tapa, porque senão sua cabeça estaria pendurada – eu disse de mal humor.

-Porque sabe que é brincadeira, ande, deixe-me te abraçar... já sabem algo?

-Sim, mas não diremos nada até que estejamos todos juntos – Edward disse feliz, me abraçando.

-Isso não é justo, nós viemos buscar vocês – meu irmão se queixou.

-Tio Emmett – as crianças gritaram.

-Olá, anões – ele disse abraçando os dois.

-Não, tio, meu vestido – Lisa se queixou.

-Bella, por favor, não deixe que esta menina passe tempo com Alice, cada dia se parece mais com ela – ele disse fingindo que tremia de medo, o que fez nós rirmos.

-Por favor, vamos, tenho vontade de comer – eu disse tocando minha barriga de seis meses.

-Está bem, vamos.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, todos nos esperavam no restaurante do hotel.

-Filhos, já estávamos preocupados, como foi a viagem? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Longa e esgotante – reclamei.

-Relaxe, você terá tempo para descansar depois que comer – ele disse me abraçando.

-O que o médico disse a vocês? – Meu pai perguntou, me abraçando.

-Vamos sentar – disse.

-E, meus sobrinhos estão bem? O que são...? – Alice pulava em seu lugar.

-Bom, primeiro, estão perfeitos – Edward disse acariciando minha barriga – segundo, sim já sabemos o sexo, e por fim e terceiro, não diremos até depois do casamento de Kate e Stefan.

-O quê...? Não posso ter o dia e a tarde toda assim – Alice pulou – preciso saber para mandar pedir as coisas dos bebês e outras coisas.

-Edward, não seja ruim – o repreendi – contaremos o sexo de pelo menos um – eu disse rindo – menino – disse feliz.

-Ahhhh, obrigada cunhadinha, amo você – ela disse me abraçando.

Todos nos felicitaram, e na verdade queria que desta vez tudo fosse bem, depois do aborto que sofri dois meses após o nosso casamento.

Às oito já estavam todos arrumados, nós fomos em direção a igreja onde Kate e Stefan se casariam.

Stefan estava muito bonito e para surpresa de todos descobrimos que ele era o verdadeiro pai de Leo, o qual doou esperma há um tempo...

Três meses depois do casamento, ou seja, em março, os gêmeos nasceram, quais chamamos de Itiziar, a nossa pequena, e EJ, o nosso pequeno.

Os anos passaram, a vida continuava sorrindo para nós, embora também nos colocasse grandes obstáculos, a família continuou crescendo e com ela nossos filhos.

Nos dias de hoje, Edward e eu tínhamos 72 anos e desfrutávamos de nossos dias com nossos cinco netos, contando-lhes histórias de nossa vida e outras da nossa imaginação. Anthony era médico como seu pai foi um dia e no trabalho conheceu muitas meninas, mas só uma encheu seu coração, Elisabeth, com a qual tem um filho. Lisa decidiu seguir os passos de sua tia Alice na moda, e agora era dona de uma das empresas mais importante de roupas do país, se casou com um menino chamado Tom e tinham dois filhos. Por último, os gêmeos decidiram levar a vida de outra maneira, Itziar sendo uma grande fotógrafa viajando de um lugar ao outro do mundo, até que conheceu seu marido Alexander na Índia, se casaram lá e um ano depois decidiram morar aqui nos Estados Unidos, esperando seu primeiro filho, e EJ decidiu entrar no mundo da arquitetura, e agora era um dos arquitetos mais importantes do mundo, se casou com uma modelo do Texas e hoje já tinham dois filhos.

Então, depois de tantos projetos para o futuro, discussões e desafios como todos os casais, podemos dizer tranquilamente que temos tido uma vida plena e feliz ao lado da nossa grande família.

Espero que você lute pela pessoa que ama, inclusive nos piores momentos, e seja feliz como eu tenho sido.

**~xXx~**

_**Nota da Ingrid:**__ Obrigada a todas que leram Vidas Secretas e a __Lu por ter me deixado a__judar na tradução dessa história que tem esse desfecho maravilhoso após todos os problemas!_

_Beijos e nos vemos em MSA!_

N/Lu: Mais um capítulo e mais uma tradução terminada. Quero agradecer a Ingrid por ter me ajudado com tanto amor e à paciência de vocês pelo atraso das postagens. Obrigada. Lu.


End file.
